


Традиция крушителей №1: ночь признания

by Axel_Larin17



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Time, Friendship, Gentle Sex, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sex Toys, Sexual Inexperience, Size Kink, Slavery, Twincest, UST, grey morality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Много лет назад у врекеров появилась традиция: проводить ночь признания, когда к их отряду присоединялись новые рекруты. Собираясь поздним вечером, они распивают по кубу сверхзарядки и делятся историями, о которых в обычное время предпочитают молчать. То, что очерняет их в глазах общества, но показывает с другой стороны перед новыми друзьями. То, что тревожит и о чём не принято говорить вслух: разумеется, не для протокола...
Relationships: Astrotrain/Perceptor, Drift | Deadlock/Perceptor, Impactor/Megatron (Transformers), Kup/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers), Proteus/Blurr, Solus Prime/Megatronus/servant (Kup), tentacles/Drift
Kudos: 6





	1. Пролог.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Битву Фракций 2020. Выкладка по окончании.  
> В названии КАЖДОЙ главы указаны более подробные пейринги.
> 
> Ну что же, работа получилась большая, поэтому мне есть, что добавить х)  
> 1) Когда начинается курсив - это означает, что история повествует о прошлом персонажа.  
> 2) В главе про Дрифта описывается pwp-сцена с пейрингом тентакли/Дрифт. Получилось, мягко говоря, ОЧЕНЬ СПЕЦИФИЧНО. Кто-то может даже посчитать это дело мерзким. Просто потому, что органические тентакли плюс кибертронец. Там нет ни изнасилования, ни какой-либо жести, но всё-таки предупреждаю: там просто очень специфично.  
> 3) В главе про Капа вырос мой личный хедканон, согласно которому (здесь жутко спойлерный спойлер). Его история - всецело авторская выдумка, поскольку он как-то говорил, что помнил те времена, когда на Кибертроне были квинтессоны (при создании своего хеда, я опирался именно на этот единственный факт). Получилось также довольно своеобразно, но на веру брать не стоит :)  
> 4) Писалось в стиле хуманизированного коннекта.
> 
> Приятного прочтения! \О/

Санстрикер почти закончил отмываться после тренировочного спарринга, когда в дезку заглянул его близнец. Сайдсвайп в предвкушении ухмыльнулся, когда брат выключил тёплые струи.  
\- Мне нравится твоя улыбка, - оскалился жёлтый спорткар, - что случилось?  
\- Блерр пригласил меня на небольшую тусовку, сказал, там будет что-то очень интересное, - отозвался Сайдсвайп. - Обещал даже сверхзарядку притаранить.  
\- С этого и надо было начинать, - Санстрикер потянулся и вышел в комнату, бедром оттолкнув близнеца. - Кто собирается?  
\- Мы с тобой, Блерр, Дрифт и, вероятно, Перси, - принялся перечислять красный ламбо. - Может, Кап придёт, болт старый. Он любит такие посиделки.  
\- Если бы он на них ещё интересное что-то рассказывал, - фыркнул Санстрикер и несколько раз подпрыгнул, разминаясь. - А то вечно то в нытьё какое-то скатывается, то в ностальгию по былым временам. Шарк поди разбери, что ему надо.  
\- Тебе совсем неинтересно? - склонил шлем вбок Сайдсвайп. - Ты, например, знаешь, откуда у него взялся этот сай-гар? И зачем он ему?  
\- Ну раз он не обращает на меня внимания, то и я на него не буду, - язвительно фыркнул второй ламборджини. - Может, в отработку эти бредовые россказни? Лучше отполируй мне дверцы… можешь даже поразмять их, я не против, - с намёком ухмыльнулся он.  
\- То есть всё дело только в этом? - едва заметно скинул оптогрань Сайдсвайп. - В том, что Кап не видит в нас партнёров? Пусть даже разовых?  
\- Я слишком красив для того, чтобы так унижаться, - пожал плечевыми блоками Санстрикер. - Если до него не дошёл смысл практически прямого предложения, не вижу смысла, продолжать настаивать. Мне и без того есть, с кем поразвлечься.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что мы служим в крушителях не ради развлечений? - поинтересовался алый ламборджини. - Таких, как мы, у Капа было слишком много, чтобы привязываться к кому-то.  
\- Как будто я прошу его выворачивать перед нами искру, - раздражённо отмахнулся тот. - Меня интересует исключительно его опыт на платформе, не более. И он чётко дал понять, что ему это не нужно. Так в чём проблема?  
\- В том, что тебя это жутко бесит, - рассмеялся Сайдсвайп и подошёл к брату, повернул его к себе фейсплетом. - Спрингер как-то обронил, что Кап - мех действия, а не слова. Может быть, нам нужно выразить своё пожелание как-то иначе? Я вот не исключаю возможности, что это какая-то проверка. Он ведь воспитал ни одно поколение врекеров, с него станется поставить нас в дурацкую ситуацию и просто наблюдать за тем, как мы будем с ней справляться.  
\- Предлагаешь зажать его в углу и настоять? - вроде бы уловил ход мыслей близнеца Санстрикер. - Или…?  
\- Для начала можно и в углу попробовать, - Сайдсвайп погладил его шероховатыми пальцами по щеке. - А там как дело пойдёт. Вдруг удастся его если не завалить, то хотя бы уговорить познакомиться поближе. Мне кажется, нужно быть немного настойчивее. А ты просто повертел бампером у него под носом и расстроился, что этого не хватило. Считай, это вызов твоей изощрённости, - подмигнул брату алый ламбо. - Сможешь ли ты исхитриться так, чтобы оказаться с Капом на одной платформе? Я, разумеется, помогу.  
Санстрикер вдруг резко подтянул близнеца к себе и смял его губы в долгом поцелуе, стравил пар, наслаждаясь единым тактом биения второй половинки его искры.  
\- Может, ты и прав, - выдохнул он, наконец. - Точно хочешь пойти? Может, лучше с завтрашнего дня начнём?  
\- Во-первых, нужно познакомиться с другими врекерами поближе, - решительно покачал шлемом Сайдсвайп. - Во-вторых, это будет шанс расспросить Капа о чём-то более личном. Сам понимаешь, подходящая обстановка, сверхзаряженное. Вдруг у него глосса развяжется, и мы узнаем что-то действительно интересное?  
\- Ты так цепляешься за возможность с ним потрындеть, что у меня начинает складываться впечатление, что ты планируешь свалить от меня к нему! - возмущённо буркнул Санстрикер.  
\- Куда я от тебя денусь? - миролюбиво отозвался Сайдсвайп и снова поцеловал его. - Угомонись и пойдём. Они наверняка почти все собрались.  
Бурча, ярко-жёлтый ламбо всё-таки выпутался из тёплых объятий и вернулся к дезке, погасил там свет. После чего близнецы, негромко переговариваясь, покинули выделенную им кварту и опять направились в сторону тренировочных залов станции Дебрис. На пороге они столкнулись с Дрифтом.  
\- Жив-здоров? - широко улыбнулся бывший десептикон, заметив близнецов. - Импактор хорошо тебя сегодня помял, - кивнул он Санстрикеру.  
\- Почти и не зацепил, - с гордостью сообщил мех мечнику. - Он сильный, но не особо быстрый. Куда ему до того же Сайдсвайпа?  
\- Как знать, - пожал плечевыми блоками Дрифт: говорить о том, что Импактор сегодня бился с ними даже не вполсилы, он не стал. Бывший командир крушителей только начинал изучать способности новых рекрутов. Сегодняшний бой был, можно сказать, одним из пробных. И если близнецы этого не видели, значит, самое интересно ещё только предстояло. - Мне, правда, интересно, почему мы собираемся здесь. Персептор как-то говорил, что они обычно тусуются в заправочной…  
\- Обычно - да, - сухой голос корабельного учёного и снайпера в одном фейсплете подстегнул всех троих. - Но сегодня особый день, поэтому мы собираемся в тренировочном зале.  
\- И чем же он особенный? - подавив недовольство, поинтересовался Санстрикер. Красный ламбо крепко сжал его ладонь, призывая успокоиться. - День как день.  
\- Заходите и узнаете, - равнодушно парировал Перси. - Дрифт?  
\- А, да, иду, - мечник с интересом наблюдал за словесной перепалкой и, забывшись, застыл на пороге. Персептор же вернул его с небес на землю обратно. Пришлось скользнуть внутрь, чтобы посторониться.  
\- Уже представляю, о чём они будут рассказывать, - мигнул оптикой жёлтый спорткар. - У Перси на уме одно только оружие да химия. Скукотень.  
\- Ты опять спешишь с выводами, - Сайдсвайп подтолкнул его свободной ладонью в спину. - Мы вроде договорились, что познакомимся с нашими новыми товарищами поближе. Они опытные бойцы, у них есть чему поучиться.  
\- Не на словах, - запротестовал Санстрикер. - Эта идея нравится мне всё меньше и меньше.  
\- Пошли, - Сайдсвайп пихнул его в спину сильнее, - поздно поворачивать назад.  
Негромко переругиваясь, близнецы всё-таки ввалились в зал. В центре Дрифт и Блерр и уже расставили несколько скамеек по квадрату, а в центре на пустом пластиковом контейнере высились, заманчиво поблёскивая, кубы со сверхзаряженным.  
\- Вы как раз вовремя, - близнецы синхронно подпрыгнули, когда позади них появился Кап. - Рассаживайтесь, остальные сейчас подойдут.  
\- А кто ещё будет? - удивился Санстрикер, переступая через одну из скамеек. Они с братом уселись поближе к тени, чтобы обозревать остальных врекеров.  
\- Спрингер общается с Магнусом, а вот Импактор и Айронфист обещались прийти, - пояснил стоявший к ним спиной Блерр.  
\- Во-от, другое дело, - Персептор обернулся и, не глядя, нажал на кнопку панели управления. Тренировочный зал погрузился во тьму, а через несколько кликов на потолке и стенах загорелись совсем слабенькие, местами стёртые и даже пробитые рукописные узоры. - Самая банальная флуоресцентна краска творит чудеса, - довольно протянул он.  
\- А если сделать ещё вот так… - голос Импактора резанул слух, но над шлемами ботов вспыхнула тусклым нежно-голубым светом одна из ламп. - Как будто под ночью под луной сидишь. - Перси, ты принёс?  
\- Ага. Сейчас поставлю.  
Близнецы с затаённым дыханием наблюдали за тем, как в контейнер поместили продолговатой формы лампу, шнур от которой протянул и воткнули в розетку рядом с панелью управления. Мини-лампочка мигнула и озарила комнату таинственным жёлтым светом.  
\- Это довольно… красиво, - ошарашенно выдохнул Санстрикер. - И правда, а что за праздник сегодня? - он покосился на бывшего командира крушителей.  
Врекеры расселись по скамейкам, и братьям пришлось потесниться. Рядом, довольно улыбаясь, со скрипом опустился Кап. Справа от него сидели Дрифт и Персептор, а за ними - по кругу - Блерр и Импактор. Правда, гонщик обнаглел и вытянул одну из ног, удобно устроив ей вдоль всей скамьи. Бывший шахтёр усмехнулся, но скандалить не стал.  
\- Интимный полумрак, романтичная обстановка, - поэтично выдохнул Дрифт. - Что скажешь, Перси?  
\- Искусственно созданное освещение довольно хорошо обманывает психологические протоколы, - заумно протянул снайпер. И пояснил: - Мне нравится.  
\- Остался только Айронфист? - прокряхтел Кап. - Где носит нашего чудака?  
\- Он передумал, - Импактор дал команду за блокировку дверей зала. - И раз мы все в сборе, предлагаю первый тост.  
\- За новичков, - Персептор первым схватил куб и поднял его над головой. В свете лампы, отдалённо напоминающей костёр, - за доблестных рекрутов, пополнивших наши ряды.  
\- Это точно, - согласились с ним остальные.  
Автоботы почти одновременно надорвали оболочки кубов и синхронно чокнулись, немного расплёскивая топливо и смешивая его друг с другом, сделали несколько глотков.  
\- Что же, - взял первым слово Импактор, - сегодняшний вечер посвящён более тесному знакомству с нашими новыми крушителями. Сайдсвайп, Санстрикер и ты, Дрифт.  
\- А он-то почему? Он же уже был, когда мы пришли, - удивился Санстрикер и болезненно шикнул, когда близнец врезал ему по коленному шарниру. - Эй!  
\- Заткнись, - посоветовал алый ламборджини. - Простите.  
\- Дрифт пришёл к нам не так давно, - пояснил бывший шахтёр, - но мы не успели его поприветствовать так, как велит нам древняя традиция врекеров. Кап?  
\- Мы называем такие вечера - ночь признания, - с явным удовольствием отозвался старый вояка. - Смысл в том, что когда сюда приходят новички, они должны познакомиться с другими крушителями поближе. Старики сами по очереди выступают и выслушивают новичков. Сегодня ещё должны были быть Айронист и Газзл, но они оба не смогли почтить нас своим присутствием.  
\- Поэтому к нам присоединился Персептор. Впервые за долгое время, кстати, - подколол учёного Импактор. - Иногда надо вылезать в реальный мир, Перси. Так что не отвертишься.  
\- Это бесполезно. Я в курсе. Спасибо, - невозмутимо ответил он.  
\- Ночь признания заключается в том, что мы рассказываем друг другу истории, о которых не говорили никому и никогда, - перешёл к самой сути Кап. - Это позволяет нам сблизиться и научиться понимать друг друга лучше.  
\- То есть каждый из нас должен вывалить на всеобщее обозрение какой-то грязный секрет? - мгновенно подобрался Сайдсвайп. - Я не согласен. Личное на то и личное.  
\- Чтобы вам было проще, мы начнём первыми, - покачал шлемом Импактор. - Но если вы не хотите - дело ваше. Только имейте в виду, что в отработку придётся как следует потрудиться: побегать, попрыгать, поспарринговаться, - предупредил их бывший шахтёр. - Кругов так пятьсот по залу, а за невыполнение приказа командира - дополнительные смены на гауптвахте.  
\- То есть проще просто поговорить? - Дрифт прекрасно держал себя в руках, но всё-таки представил, каково это - носиться столько времени, да ещё и пахать сверх меры.  
\- Вроде того, - усмехнулся Импактор. - Так что давайте, расслабляйтесь и рассказывайте. У нас впереди вся ночь.  
\- Ты первый, - буркнул подобравшийся Санстрикер. - Сами же сказали, что начнёте.  
\- Сначала предлагаю сделать ещё по глотку, - вклинился Кап. - За смелость, за храбрость, за возможность высказаться - сегодня нам всем это понадобится, не так ли?  
Крушители чокнулись и снова пригубили. Импактор завозился и стравил пар, поднял мечтательный взгляд к потолку.  
\- У меня много историй, которыми я мог бы поделиться, но большую часть пришлось запротоколировать и сдать в архив, - с сожалением заметил он. - Однако из того, что осталось, мне лично нравится следующая…  
\- Значит, я должен рассказать нечто личное? Или сюда входит информация, касающаяся, например, другой фракции? - шёпотом поинтересовался Дрифт у снайпера.  
\- Только личное. Всё остальное все и так знают, - согласно кивнул Персептор. - Расскажи то, о чём ты не любишь вспоминать по каким-то причинам. Полагаю, этого будет достаточно.  
\- Думаю, многие знают, что ещё до войны я работал шахтёрам на спутнике Кротеус-12, - взялся за рассказ бывший командир крушителей. - Собственно, там я и познакомился с Мегатроном. А позже сорвал ему нарезку.  
\- … вот этого я действительно не ожидал услышать, - ошарашенно признался Санстрикер. Сайдсвайп кивнул.  
\- Разумеется, я не ору направо и налево об этом факте, но… в этой пикантной истории есть своя прелесть, - Импактор ухмыльнулся. - Дело было так…


	2. Импактор (miner!Импактор/miner!Мегатрон, Терминус)

_Впервые он познакомился с Мегатроном, когда перевёлся на работу на уровень ниже_. До этого Импактор видел его в заправочной, но никогда прямо не пересекался, поскольку серый шахтёр держался довольно обособленно, быстро закидывал в себя энергон и уходил. Как оказалось, у них было немного расписание, и когда Импактор спустился ниже, ему удалось увидеть скромного кибертронца поближе.  
Мегатрон ни с кем особо не разговаривал, всегда сидел в стороне и что-то читал в своём потрёпанном датападе с растресканным экраном. Иногда к нему подсаживался старший их отряда - Терминус. В первые дни, пока будущий крушитель присматривался к новому коллективе, он подумывал о том, чтобы разузнать про заинтересовавшего его меха через него. Но шанс предоставился быстрее, чем Импактор рассчитывал.  
Из-за давления со стороны сенаторов руководству шахтёрского городка пришёл приказ, требующий усилить добычу и переработку полезных ископаемых. В связи с этим рабочий день удлинился, а наказания за недоработку усилились. Уставшие и истощённые кибертронцы практически не вылезали из глубоких нор. До тех пор, пока в одном из проходов не случился обвал. Под камни и поломавшиеся крепления попали два брата - Шок и Ор. Мегатрон был единственным, кто решился к ним подойти и попытаться как-то помочь. Остальные шахтёры просто стояли в стороне, не решаясь подступиться: вероятность нового обвала пугала их сильнее.  
\- Сначала вот эту балку, а потом вон тот камень, - Импактор решительно распихал равнодушных коллег и подошёл к Мегатрону. - Давай, я помогу.  
Вместе они вытащили братьев из-под завала. Стоило Ору обессиленно растянуться на земле неподалёку, как новый обвал не заставил себя ждать.  
\- Мы вовремя, - пожал плечевыми блоками мех с ярко-жёлтой оптикой. - Я Импактор, - он протянул будущему лидеру десептиконов ладонь.  
\- Мегатрон, - коротко отозвался танкобот и приветственно ему кивнул, сжал чужой манипулятор в ответном жесте.  
Так зародилась их дружба.  
В редкие выходные они вместе выбирались в Каон, где слушали уличных поэтов или смотрели издалека холо-фильмы, устраиваемые в честь благотворительных мероприятий. Не сразу, но Мегатрон показал новому другу то, что хранил максимально близко к искре, - его стихи, которые он писал по ночам до того, как провалиться в оффлайн. Ещё до тесного с ним знакомства Импактор чувствовал, что в шахтёре было нечто… Некий стержень, который Мегатрон почему-то скрывал всеми силами.  
\- Я уже говорил, что у тебя невероятное чувство такта? - повторил свой вопрос Импактор в один из разов, когда они сидели в приглянувшемся им баре. Мегатрон с замиранием искры протянул ему своё новое творение. - Ты обязан издать сборник. Сможешь заработать, почему нет?  
\- Честно говоря, у меня была такая идея, но… - Мегатрон замялся, несколько смущённо отвёл взгляд в сторону. - Я сейчас пишу кое-что другое. Стихи подождут. У нас есть куда более важные вопросы.  
\- Ты о чём?- шахтёр пригубил топливо. - Только не говори, что собираешься писать коллективный иск на наше руководство. Его не пустят дальше Кротеуса-12.  
\- Это не совсем иск, и я хочу запустить это, гм, обращение в сеть, - осторожно подбирая слова, признался мех. - Дай-ка, - он забрал датапад и открыл на нём другую вкладку. - Вот, посмотри. Терминус говорит, что у меня хорошо получается размышлять о важных вопросах, и я подумал… Может, мне как-нибудь посетить митинг перед резиденцией Сената? Поголосовать за элементарное соблюдение наших прав. Понимаешь, о чём?  
Импактор понимал. И даже слишком хорошо. Несколько бриймов он читал обращение Мегатрона к горожанам, с удивлением замечая, какой гигантский отклик находили его слова в собственной искре. Это поражало. Могло ли так быть, что у его друга появился бы реальный шанс что-то изменить? Достучаться до верхушки правительства? Привлечь их внимание к насущным проблемам? Начать с малого и развернуть кампанию, которая будет защищать и поддерживать тех, кто пострадал от равнодушия Сената?  
\- Я бы хотел прочитать полную версию, когда ты закончишь, - признался Импактор и вернул датапад другу. - Это очень… сильно, - изрёк он. - Мне нравится идея запустить это дело в сеть. Её будет гораздо сложнее удалить, и сенаторы не смогу отмалчиваться - у тебя есть реальный шанс сказать всё, о чём ты думаешь. Уверен, многие тебя поддержат.  
\- Спасибо, - неожиданно смутился Мегатрон. - Мне немного неловко, потому что я никогда не представлял себя митингующим. Да и от политики я далёк, но… После того обвала, когда едва не пострадали наши ребята, я вдруг крепко задумался, а правильно ли всё то, что происходит?  
Они ещё немного посидели в баре, а потом решили, что пора возвращаться обратно. Импактор тоже задумался - Мегатрон рассуждал над чем-то ещё, но шахтёр отвечал ему довольно скомкано, погружённый в себя.  
\- Всё в порядке? - поинтересовался бот, когда они замерли на развилке, ведущей каждого к своей кварте. - Импактор?  
Импактор вскинул шлем и, недолго думая, подошёл к другу и притянул его фейсплет к себе, запечатлевая на чужих губах долгий влажный поцелуй. Мегатрон вздрогнул и попытался отступить, но мех с солнечно-жёлтой оптикой крепко прижал его к себе, лишая возможности вырваться.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - распалённый и окончательно смутившийся, Мегатрон с плохо скрываемым ужасом взирал на лицевую его друга. - И-импактор, перестань. Мы же друзья!  
\- Почему это должно мне мешать? - ухмыльнувшись, поинтересовался будущий командир крушителей. - Ты нравишься мне, я - тебе, и не спорь. Я видел, как ты на меня смотрел.  
\- Это неправильно, - Мегатрон предпринял ещё одну попытку оттолкнуть его, но второй бот ничуть не уступал ему в габаритах и физической силе. - Я… я… - его честплейт ходил ходуном, а вентиляция выла почти на максимуме.  
\- Ты нулёвка… - удивился Импактор и отступил. Танк мгновенно отпихнул его от себя и раздражённо отскочил.  
\- Надеюсь, это останется между нами, - выдавил он из себя и кинулся в сторону, выпрямившись так, словно он в буквальном смысле проглотил тот свой стальной стержень. Импактор проводил его ошарашенным взглядом, а когда серая спина исчезла за поворотом, он широко улыбнулся: это было интересно.  
Следующие несколько дней Мегатрон всеми силами делал вид, что они незнакомы. В заправочной он демонстративно подсел к кому-то из других шахтёров и даже поучаствовал в обычном скучном разговоре, старательно игнорируя взгляд ярко-жёлтых окуляров. Импактор всю прошедшую ночь не спал - вспоминал то его текст, то шероховатые губы. Вкупе с широким раскалённым честплейтом и удивлённо вспыхнувшей оптикой, Мегатрон вызывал в боте невероятно сильное желание. И мех твёрдо решил, что сделает всё, чтобы снова ощутить на губах чужой привкус.  
Мегатрон не избегал его, бывало, отвечал на сугубо рабочие вопросы и даже иногда помогал, когда они оказывались на соседних участках. Терминус наблюдал за ними обоими, и Импактор вдруг понял, что старший рабочий воспринимает его как угрозу. Мегатрон наверняка рассказал ему о том, что показал новому другу самое ценное, а по его поведению и так было понятно, какая дикая турболисица без хвоста перебежала им дорогу.  
\- Терминус, можно поговорить? - в один из обеденных перерывов Импактору удалось выцепить другого меха и плюхнуться за стол рядом с ним. - О Мегатроне.  
\- Ты напугал его, - укоризненно отозвался Терминус, пригубив энергон. - Нормальные меха сначала спрашивают, а потом действуют, если ты не знал.  
\- Мне показалось, что он тоже хотел этого, - слегка приврал шахтёр. - Только поэтому я слегка переступил черту. И забегая вперёд, скажу сразу: я никому ничего не говорил о его затее.  
\- И не скажешь, иначе можешь случайно погибнуть под очередным обвалом, - мягко улыбнулся старший мех. - Мир узнает, когда придёт время.  
\- Я хотел только сказать, что не хотел обижать Мегатрона, - мигнув оптикой, всё-таки выдавил из себя Импактор. - Я пытался перед ним извиниться, но он упрямо не хочет ничего не слышать. Мне важна дружба с Мегатроном, и я бы хотел её вернуть, если это возможно.  
Терминус несколько бриймов просто сидел, глядя пустым взглядом куда-то вдаль. Он тихо постукивал пальцами по столешнице, пока, наконец, не перевёл оптику на своего собеседника.  
\- Мегатрон рассказал мне о том, как ты помог ему во время того обвала, - произнёс Терминус. - Это достойно похвалы. Мало кто рискнул бы сунуться в самое пекло, но ты не побоялся. Поэтому я дам тебе подсказку.  
\- Слушаю, - Импактор обернулся и напоролся на внимательный и несколько настороженный взгляд танкобота, которым тот сверлил его спину.  
\- Он почти закончил свой проект, - снизив громкость вокалайзера до минимума, пояснил Терминус. - Осталось немного подкорректировать последние штрихи, и можно заливать в сеть. Но отсюда его работу с лёгкостью выследят. Нам нужен кто-то независимый, у кого достаточно авторитета и кто мог бы без оглядки залить файл в сеть. Полагаю, если у тебя есть такие знакомые…  
\- Есть, - снова соврал Импактор. - Я договорюсь.  
\- Разумеется, это всё между нами, - повторился Терминус. - Передашь Мегатрону информацию, когда всё будет готово.  
\- Хорошо, - покачал шлемом второй шахтёр. - Спасибо. Я разберусь.  
Он подскочил и широкими шагами направился к выходу из заправочной. На пороге бот обернулся: как и ожидалось, Мегатрон мгновенно сел на его место и теперь негромко переговаривался с Терминусом. Импактор кивнул сам себе и вышел вон: у него был только один меха, к которому он мог обратиться с подобной просьбой. И если Проул не станет вредничать, возможно, он даже поможет. Импактор долги не любил, но был готов пойти и на такой риск, только бы вернуть расположение друга и укрепить его позиции. Текст Мегатрона до сих пор густым басом звучал у него в шлеме.

Праксианец долго полоскал Импактору мозговой модуль, но в конце концов согласился и свёл его с независимым журналистом, которого мог бы заинтересовать трактат шахтёра из Тарна с призывом опомниться и попытаться донести до Сената обо всех их социальных и не только проблемах. В отместку Проул взял с него обещание помочь в расследовании, если придётся ловить кого-то на живца. Импактор разворчался, но согласился и с преогромным удовольствием записал номер коммлинка того репортёра - кажется, его звали Эджект. Покопавшись в памяти, шахтёр вспомнил, что видел его репортажи по новостям. Звучало, вполне неплохо!  
Мегатрона удалось подловить буквально на следующий день. Он одним из последних выходил из припорошённых пылью тоннелей, когда Импактор схватил его за запястье и утащил в небольшой закуток недалеко от входа. Будущий лидер фракции десептиконов издал удивлённый возглас и поморщился, когда ударился спиной о стену. Импактор виновато поджал губы и тут же перескочил на волнующую его тему.  
\- Я договорился, как и обещал, - прошелестел он. - Запиши номер. Его зовут Эджект, и он согласен опубликовать твою рукопись.  
\- У тебя хорошие знакомые, - произнёс Мегатрон и тише добавил: - Спасибо. Это и правда важно для меня.  
\- А сейчас тебя можно поцеловать? - подступил к боту Импактор. - Терминус сказал, что у тебя надо спрашивать, прежде чем действовать.  
\- Ты обсуждал с ним этот вопрос?! - вспыхнул шахтёр, гневно сверкнув оптикой. - У тебя вообще совесть есть?  
\- Честно говоря, нет, - ухмыльнулся тот. - Что скажешь? Я и не такое умею, - подмигнул мех.  
Танкобот ответить не успел. Судя по скрипу супинаторов на каменной крошке, к ним кто-то приближался. Вероятно, патруль надзирателей, которые периодически прохаживались по всей территории, отлавливая наглецов, смеющих отлынивать от работу. Импактор сориентировался быстрее и подхватил меха под бёдра, вдавил в стену, раздвинув бёдра коленом, и вовлёк в новый поцелуй.  
\- Развратничаете? - ухмыльнулся, кажется, Грувсторм. - Сейчас вообще-то обед.  
\- Если у вас есть время на обжимания, мы с радостью донесём до командира, что вас двоих можно перевести на полторы ставки, - нехорошо оскалился Твинкл. - Пошли вон, оплавки.  
\- Избавьте нас от бюрократической волокиты, - поддержал его первый надзиратель.  
\- Уже идём, - Импактор искренне наслаждался тем, что гладил серого шахтёра по тёмным бёдрам, - ещё буквально брийм.  
\- Не растягивай резиновую прокладку, - посоветовал ему Грувсторм, - она может лопнуть и больно шлёпнуть тебя по лбу.  
\- Пошевеливайтесь, - фыркнул Твинкл. - Обжиматься и ночью можно.  
Широко улыбаясь, Импактор кивнул и снова поцеловал Мегатрона. К его удивлению, серый шахтёр неожиданно подался вперёд, сминая его губы в ответном поцелуе. И даже больше - чужая глосса неуверенно проскользнула между губ Импактора, смешивая капли антифриза.  
\- Оу… а у них тут всё серьёзно, - присвистнул ошарашенный Твинкл. - Шлак, ну правда, закругляйтесь.  
Импактор что-то угукнул в ответ, вжимаясь в крупный серый честплейт второго шахтёра. Надзиратели ещё немного покрутились рядом и, наконец, свалили. Но бот ещё некоторое время терзал губы Мегатрона, чувствуя, как невольно начинает разогреваться его собственный корпус в предвкушении.  
\- Тебе повезло, что сегодня их смена, а не Дайвфрейма, - Мегатрон судорожно вентилировал, сжимал пальцами крупные плечи лилово-жёлтого шахтёра. Чужая нога всё-таки покоилась меж его бёдер, и мех неуютно заёрзал. - Отпусти меня. Я хочу заправиться перед работой.  
\- А я хочу сесть с тобой и вечером урвать ещё пару поцелуев, - прямо признался Импактор. - Ты мне нравишься. Не вижу ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы познакомиться друг с другом поближе.  
\- С этого и надо было начинать, - танкобот всё-таки вывернулся из крепких объятий и направился к выходу. - А не бросаться с места в карьер. Пойдём заправимся, а дальше видно будет.  
Импактор широко ухмыльнулся: ему не дали чёткого ответа, но это не означало категоричное “нет”. Возможно, он вовремя подсуетился и даже не зря вписался к Проулу в должники. Мегатрон действительно притягивал его к себе, и будущий командир крушителей чётко осознавал, что его интерес начинал распространяться не только на платоническое общение. Мегатроном хотелось овладеть, пусть даже на одну ночь, чтобы ловить губами глухие стоны и несильно вскидывать бёдра, пока танкобот, запрокинв шлем, будет царапать его честплейт пальцами.  
\- Ты идёшь или нет? - раздражённо буркнул более-менее вернувшийся в норму серый шахтёр.  
\- Извини, замечтался, - признался Импактор и рассмеялся, когда рассмотрел удивлённо вытянувшийся фейсплет друга. - О тебе невозможно не мечтать, - прошелестел он, проходя мимо. - Займи нам место, я возьму энергон.  
Мегатрон фыркнул и демонстративно направился в другой конец заправочной. На ходу он вспомнил свои недавние рассуждения и редкие, но бьющие в цель замечания Терминуса - Импактор всегда делал так, как считал нужным. И его интерес в сторону Мегатрона всё-таки льстил танкоботу.  
В первую их стычку бот, скорее, просто испугался, не ожидая такого напора. Но когда всё улеглось, и он как следует всё обдумал, то понял, что был бы даже и не против - если есть возможность изучить другую сторону интерфейса, да ещё и с подходящим партнёром, почему он должен сопротивляться? Его тормознул только Терминус, сказав, что раз сложилась такая ситуация, из неё нужно выудить максимум - подсевший к старшему по отряду Импактор сам подтолкнул их к внезапному предложению. Единственное, что смущало Мегатрон - только то, что всё выглядело не очень хорошо. Будто бы он соглашался раздвинуть ноги ради возможности добиться своей цели - это была неправда. Наверное, стоило донести до Импактора эту простую мысль, иначе они могут сильно не понять друг друга.

За ростом поддержки в сети Импактор наблюдал с удвоенным любопытством. Как минимум потому, что ему нравилось видеть энтузиазм в окулярах серого танкобота и то, как закусывал нижнюю губу Мегатрон, когда всматривался в комментарии. А уж когда его стали цитировать на заводских стенах Симфура, шахтёр едва коллапс искры не схлопотал.  
\- Нет, ты видел это? - восторженно лепетал Мегатрон, когда поздним вечером они возвращались со своего рабочего участка. Сегодня они сильно продвинулись вглубь, пришлось потратить время на то, чтобы установить дополнительные опоры и прокинуть искусственное освещение. - Я… я не ожидал, что пойдёт такой отклик!  
\- Эджект хорошо постарался, - покладисто согласился Импактор и устало покрутил шлемом, разминая затёкшую шею. Эндоскелет под затылком опасно хрустнул. - Ему, кстати, очень понравились твои речи. Слышал, он может подсобить, чтобы запустить твой трактат в официальную печать.  
\- Это было бы отлично. В таком случае сенаторы не смогу отворачиваться от наших проблем, - хлопнул в ладони танкобот. - Огромное тебе спасибо, Импактор. Ну правда. Без тебя всего этого не было бы!  
\- Было бы. Уверен, ты нашёл бы способ достучаться до общества, - парировал тот. - Что скажешь, если после ужина мы заскочим сегодня в мойку? Мне кажется, ещё день, и я сам превращусь в камень - столько крошки, что я уже задолбался продувать вентиляцию и очищать шарниры.  
\- Хорошая идея, - Мегатрон на клик притормозил и, оглядевшись, быстро мазнул по чужим губам поцелуем. - Встретимся позже. Я хотел зайти к Терминусу. Ему становится хуже.  
\- Что говорит командир? - польщённый вниманием Импактор мгновенно собрался. - Он организует специалистов?  
\- Да какое там, - огорчённо стравил пар танкобот. - Я пытаюсь пробиться к нему на аудиенцию, но он принимает только трижды в гласкин и строго по два джоора. А желающих пообщаться много, - раздражённо скрестил он манипуляторы на честплейте. - Я написал ещё в несколько разных организаций, но пока никакого ответа.  
\- У тебя получится, - Импактор осторожно отнял его ладонь от серой брони и мягко сжал, выражая поддержку. - У тебя всё получится, несмотря ни на что.  
\- Спасибо, - серый шахтёр сжал его пальцы в ответном жесте. - Ладно. Пойдём. Заправочная скоро закроется. Хочу попросить для Терминуса хотя бы пару кубов энергона.  
\- Если что, я всегда готов отвлечь на себя чужое внимание, - ухмыльнулся Импактор. - Выкарабкаемся.  
Отвлекать никого не пришлось, поскольку энергона осталось и без того буквально три куба - другие шахтёры растащили всё самое лучшее, пока самые трудолюбивые работники поднимались наверх. Мегатрон ощутимо расстроился, но порцию Импактора после долгих уговоров всё-таки забрал.  
\- Терминусу она нужнее. Я пока держусь, - заверил его Импактор. - Иди. Встретимся чуть позже.  
Мегатрон благодарно ему улыбнулся и помчался к себе, где лежал его серьёзно захворавший наставник. Местный медик резюмировал только одно: Терминусу осталось недолго, поскольку запасных деталей, чтобы заменить имеющиеся, у них не было, а инфекционную заразу удалось приостановить лишь на время. Вскоре она всё равно доберётся до искры, и кибертронец погибнет.  
Мегатрона этот вариант не устраивал до слива отработки и он решительно принялся забрасывать все инстанции, до которых дотягивался, письменными обращениями. Командир шахтёрского городка как-то вызвал его к себе, где прилюдно отчитал за неподчинение. На что танкобот заметил, что он уже не ждал помощи от своего руководства, а потому пошёл дальше - это было его право, и никто не посмеет у него его отнять. Если таким образом удастся спасти Терминусу жизнь, Мегатрон сделает всё, что в его силах. Командир холодно ему улыбнулся и словно в отместку специально сократил количество потребляемого топлива в отношении одного конкретного меха - теперь серый шахтёр заправлялся дважды в день, но даже несмотря на это он всеми силами выискивал возможность урвать лишний куб, чтобы притащить его старому другу, ставшему ему наставником. Импактор со своей стороны тоже помогал, и это действительно поддерживало его боевой дух. А после всплеска в обществе, когда Эджект представил миру его творение, так и вовсе.

На пороге мойки Импактор столкнулся с близнецами, которых помог Мегатрону вытащить из-под обвала. Шок и Ор синхронно поприветствовали его и даже вдруг поинтересовались, не надо ли ему чего-нибудь. Будущий командир крушителей сначала отказался, но потом дёрнулся и обронил, что если у них будет возможность передавать ему лишнее топливо хотя бы иногда, этого хватит. Братья заинтересованно переглянулись, но кивнули и сказали, что подумают, как можно организовать приток кубов одному конкретному меха.  
Стоило им уйти, а Импактору включить дезку и встать под холодные струи, как внутрь просочился Мегатрон. Общая мойка была довольно широкой, с редкими стенами, перекрывающими обзор. В каждой из таких выемок размещалось по три-четыре душевых насадки. Импактор не поленился дойти до самой последней, чтобы избежать ненужных вопросов и разговоров, если кому-нибудь ещё взбредёт в шлем сполоснуться попозже.  
\- Терминус передавал тебе привет, - танкобот встал рядом и также включил насадку - тоненькая прохладная струйка издевательски плюнула ему в шлем. - Ему очень неловко, что другие делятся с ним топливом.  
\- Ржавая чушь, - отмахнулся Импактор. - На днях постараюсь зайти проведать его, если ты не против.  
\- Он будет рад компании, - скромно улыбнулся серый бот, - ему очень тоскливо - вчера отказал левый шарнир, а медик, как обычно, только покачал шлемом и сказал, что это было ожидаемо.  
\- Ублюдок, - сплюнул дезку Импактор. - Ничего, выкарабкаемся. Ты сам-то как? - он повернулся к танкоботу. Мегатрон неприятно ёжился под прохладными струями. Грязь и пыль стекали к сливному отверстию в полу, образуя красивые и не очень разводы.  
\- Да так, - отмахнулся он и вдруг крепко сжал кулак, расслабил его, стравил пар. - Лучше протри мне спину, где я не достаю. В траки столько крошки забилось.  
Импактор с готовностью подступил к нему, провёл ладонями по напряжённым спинным сегментам.  
\- Тебе бы не повредило отдохнуть, - протянул он, растирая по металлу грязь. Пришлось снять насадку и поливать ею вблизи, чтобы счищать начинающий затвердевать слой пыли. - Ты очень много работаешь.  
\- Если не буду работать, выгонят. Сейчас я несу ответственность не только за себя, поэтому приходится терпеть, - Мегатрон задрал шлем и довольно заурчал движком, когда грубые пальцы будущего крушителя крепко сжали крепления его траков внизу. - Слышал про автоматизацию процесса на других шахтах? Боюсь, скоро это всё дойдёт и до нас… Столько меха, и все без работы.  
\- Они не могут выкинуть нас на улицу, - возразил Импактор, - прокрути немного траки, я попытаюсь промыть их.  
Мегатрон послушно запустил гусеницы, и те медленно поползли, по полу вновь полились грязные потоки.  
\- Выкинут, Импактор, ещё как выкинут, - с горечью ответил он. - Почему, думаешь, Симфур пылает? Народ бунтует и требует хотя бы тот минимум, которого их лишили. Сенату не нужны наши профессии, наши знания. Они испили всё до самого дна, а теперь хотят уничтожить нас, лишить любого будущего, потому что мы мусор. Грязь, которую надо слить, - танкобот повернулся, провожая взглядом мутную струйку, устремившуюся к сливу.  
\- От всех всё равно не избавится, Мегз, - Импактор отключил душ и вернул насадку на место, прямо посмотрел на серого шахтёра. - Кто-нибудь выступит вперёд. И этот кто-то - ты. Когда ты будешь готов, ты скажешь своё слово. И не через обращение в сети, а фейсплет к фейсплету с сенаторами. И вот тогда они точно не смогут ничего тебе возразить.  
Вместо ответа Мегатрон притянул его к себе в поцелуе, сжал тонкий металл губ и глухо застонал, ощутив грубые ладони на бёдрах.  
\- Ты до безумия нравишься мне, Мегз, - прошелестел Импактор, прижимаясь к широкому честплейту. - Если я продолжу, то уже не остановлюсь.  
\- И не надо, - выдохнул ему в губы танкобот. - Честно говоря, ты вообще первый, кто предложил мне коннект в роли принимающего. Все почему-то думают, что мне жутко нравится быть передающим. А я и не спорил.  
\- Так вот в чём всё дело? - рассмеялся будущий крушитель. - И правда, всего-то надо было спросить.  
\- Я… немного волнуюсь, - чувственно признался Мегатрон, смущённо мигнув оптикой. - Пожалуйста, будь немного…   
\- Поласковее, я понял, - покачал шлемом тот и снова впился в подставленные губы, ворвался в чужую полость рта длинной глоссой, смешивая тягучие капли.  
Металл губ пульсировал, оставляя приятное послевкусие. Импактор рывком подтащил партнёра к перегородке и вдавил его в неё, спустился губами ниже, играясь с шейными кабелями.  
\- Если кто-то зайдёт, - в перерывах между стонами выдавил из себя танкобот, - не… не останавливайся.  
\- Не буду, - Импактор поцеловал его в чёрно-жёлтую полосу на честплейте и опустился на колени. - Закинь мне ногу на плечо и откройся.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что делаешь? - предвкушение, смешанное с ноткой страха, распаляло и корпус, и воображение. Мегатрон тяжело вентилировал, но послушно изменил позу и вздрогнул, когда на чувствительный шов трансформации на внутренней стороне бедра выдохнули тёплый пар. - Ш-шлак, Импактор!..  
\- Тебе не о чем переживать, - прошелестел снизу будущий крушитель. - Если что-то пойдёт не так, скажешь. Я хочу доставить тебе удовольствие, а не боль.  
Мегатрон покачал шлемом и всё-таки расщёлкнул паховую броню. Тугие защитные лепестки мембраны затрепетали, ощутив холодный поток воздуха. Импактор поцеловал мерцающий датчик наверху и тут же щёлкнул по нему глоссой, заставив шахтёра подпрыгнуть и невольно прижаться пахом к его лицевой.  
\- Нравится? - проурчал лилово-жёлтый мех. - Здесь собрано много чувствительной сенсорики, её очень интересно дразнить.  
\- Знаю, - выдавил из себя танкобот и вцепился дентопластинами в собственную ладонь. - Я… я…  
\- Ты трогал себя, не так ли? - окончательно обнаглел Импактор и накрыл мерцающий датчик губами, сжал его, прошёлся по округлому боку глоссой. - Любишь шалить, Мегз? - прошелестел он внешними динамиками.  
Мегатрон промолчал - запрокинув голову, он тяжело вентилировал, царапая пальцами чужой шлем и не зная, куда податься: то ли вперёд, то ли отступить. Импактор перестал, наконец, терзать пульсирующую точку и с искренним наслаждением снял с лепестков мембраны ароматные капли смазки.  
\- Сейчас я растяну тебя и, если дело пойдёт, попробую ввести коннектор, - ненадолго оторвавшись, сообщил партнёру шахтёр. - Если что, остановимся сегодня на пальцах.  
Мегатрон судорожно кивнул и напрягся, закусил губу, когда в него проникла вёрткая гибкая глосса, с ощутимым трудом раздвигая нетронутые лепестки мембраны. Из форсунков тут же брызнуло масло в попытке облегчить процесс проникновения. Импактор снова заурчал от удовольствия, когда нащупал глоссой пластмассовую заглушку. Пришлось постараться, чтобы немного сдвинуть её с места, но достать так не получилось. Мех с пошлым чмоканьем оторвался от влажно сокращающегося нутра. Он собрал кончиками пальцев немного смазки и раскатал между фалангами, после чего приставил их к мембране и надавил.  
\- Тише-тише, - ощутив, как затрепетал Мегатрон, пробормотал лилово-жёлтый шахтёр. - Я аккуратно. Заглушку надо достать, она там явно лишняя.  
Танкобот судорожно вентилировал и врубил дополнительные кулеры для охлаждения, пока Импактор с хирургической точностью растягивал его первое и второе приёмные кольца, чтобы дотянуться до заглушки и вытащить её. Пластик со шлепком вышел из порта, открывая доступ к только что разнулённым приёмным системам.  
\- Во-от, другое дело, - шахтёр снова вернулся к заигрываниям глоссой, сминая ярко мерцающий датчик и отвлекая партнёра. Во второй раз пальцы проникали внутрь без особых проблем, и Импактор подключил к процессу третий, искренне наслаждаясь тем, как расходятся лепестки мембраны, являя свету свежие системы, которые даже пахли совсем иначе.  
\- Попробуем? - мех поднялся и без зазрения совести полез целоваться, привнося в поцелуй толику чужой смазки. - Я всё сделаю аккуратно. Но разнулённый порт очень чувствительный, так что не пугайся.  
Мегатрон кивнул и прогнал полный цикл вентиляции, пытаясь успокоить тревожно подрагивающую искру и распалившийся, поджимающийся в предвкушении интерфейса порт.  
Импактор активировал скрутку и несколько раз прошёлся оголовком по внешней окантовке, собирая смазку и отвлекая партнёра накатывающими волнами умопомрачительного удовольствия. Когда будущий лидер десептиконов немного отвлёкся и расслабился, отвечая на смазанный поцелуй, Импактор толкнулся внутрь плотной скруткой, растягивая первое приёмное кольцо, и замер, гоняя вентиляцию. Мегатрон всхлипнул, вцепился в крупные плечевые блоки, переживая первый спазм. Он судорожно хрипнул, когда почувствовал успокаивающие поглаживания партнёра.  
\- Эй-эй, Мегз, расслабься, - Импактор чмокнул его в уголок губ, - у меня не настолько большая скрутка, как тебе кажется.  
Мегатрон покачал шлемом, позволил лилово-жёлтому шахтёру поднять его колено повыше, пока последний, присев, несколько раз вошёл и вышел в разнулённый порт. Первое ограничивающее кольцо начинало растягиваться и куда спокойнее пропускать внутрь инородный предмет. Будущий лидер десептиконов гулко вентилировал, не в силах справиться с болезненным удовольствием, захлёстывающим его разум. Импактор делал всё, чтобы ему было хорошо, но некоторое смущение и даже недоумение до сих пор периодически где-то всплывали - Мегатрон не понимал, как он мог вызвать в ком-то желание быть принимающим. Он настолько привык к тому, что его всегда представляли ведущим за счёт крупного корпуса и достаточно высокого роста, что о другой роли он позабыл насовсем. Импактор же с радостью ему об этом напомнил.  
Скрутка постепенно проникала глубже, тревожа чувствительную сенсорику. Мегатрон частенько вскидывался и елозил, когда датчики внутри излишне остро реагировали на приятное пульсирующее трение. Импактор кусал губы и сосредоточенно гонял вентиляцию, всеми силами стараясь не сорваться. Мех медленно приподнимал и опускал чужие бёдра, с трудом удерживая вздрагивающий серый корпус.  
\- Вроде легче пошло, - со знанием дела протянул Импактор, когда коннектор по самое основание погрузился в немного разошедшийся под его конфигурацию порт. - Как ты? - поинтересовался он у партнёра.  
\- Немного странно, - честно признался Мегатрон, кусая губы, - вроде неплохо, но…  
\- А так? - ухмыльнулся будущий крушитель и опустил манипулятор вниз. Его пальцы безошибочно нащупали начинённый сенсорикой датчик и прошлись по нему, вынуждая бота едва не подпрыгнуть. Плотная скрутка вошла в него под другим углом, и Мегатрон застонал в голос, полуобморочно мерцая линзами. - Другое дело, не так ли?  
Импактор несколько раз повторил свои действия, добиваясь обильного количества смазки, после чего с куда большим оптимизмом принялся вбиваться в податливый корпус. Коннектор хорошо скользил внутри, и Мегатрон, наконец, расслабился.  
Чувствительная сенсорика немного попривыкла к ощущениям и теперь пестрела сплошным удовольствием, волнами накатывающим на все системы. Танкобот глухо постанывал, пока Импактор, вжавшись в него, резко вскидывал бёдра вверх, с пошлым хлюпаньем погружая скрутку внутрь. Мегатрон сам не заметил, как начал подмахивать в ритм и наслаждаться тем, как приятно распирал его изнутри чужой коннектор.  
Сенсорика заходилась в раскалённых пламенем криках, когда танкобот почувствовал тёплый всплеск. А через пару кликов внутрь хлынул мощный поток трансфлюида. Импактор вбился в него по самое основание и, пригасив оптику, до хруста деталей сжал партнёра манипуляторами. Мегатрон сам вцепился в его плечи, переживая пик удовольствия. Коннектор внутри пульсировал и задевал самые глубоко расположенные точки, продлевая ощущение обжигающего кайфа. Лилово-жёлтый шахтёр с тихим стоном извлёк скрутку, потянув за собой вязкую струйку трансфлюида. По бёдрам будущего лидера десептиконов потекло, и он обессиленно выругался.  
\- Сейчас отмоем, - ухмыльнулся Импактор. - Не о чем волноваться.  
Мегатрон покачал шлемом и слабо улыбнулся, быстро чмокнул партнёра в губы.


	3. Блерр (сенатор Протеус/young!Блерр; ос-Сноугифт, ос-Флинч, сенатор Мираж, Оверрайд)

Близнецы синхронно присвистнули, когда бывший командир крушителей закончил свой рассказ. Мда уж… Кто бы мог подумать? Нет, ну то, что Импактор и Мегатрон когда-то дружили, не было особым секретом. Но чтобы их связывали настолько интимные отношения?  
\- Плохо представляю Мегатрон принимающим, - честно признался Сайдсвайп. - Он же…  
\- То, что он крупный мех, ещё ничего не значит, - назидательно ткнул в него пальцем Импактор.  
\- Любви и ласки все хотят, - согласился с ним Кап.  
\- Ты тоже? - мгновенно повернулся к ветерану Санстрикер и обворожительно улыбнулся, наткнувшись на недоумённый взгляд. - Ну, если следовать твоей же логике.  
\- Вот спроси ты это у меня на пару миллионов лет раньше, я бы тебе ещё ответил, а сейчас уже даже и не знаю, - невозмутимо перекатил из одного уголка губ в другой сай-гар Кап. - А что скажешь ты, Дрифт? Или, может, Блерр? Кто следующий поделится своей историей?  
Меха переглянулись, и Дрифт жестом уступил гонщику право первого. Может, потому что ещё не был готов. А может потому, что Блерр особенно нервно подскакивал на своём месте.  
\- Ладно-ладно, - фыркнул синий автобот. - Ваша взяла. Я старался особо не влипать в неприятности, но иногда они находили меня сами… Тогда я был юн и не понимал, что есть вещи, которых нужно добиваться своими силами. Этот урок я запомнил на всю жизнь.

_Межгалактическое соревнование среди гонщиков потрясло всё общество от мала до велика_. Блерр с замиранием искры рассматривал яркую голографическую рекламу, обещающую несметные богатства и славу тому, кто выиграет приз. К участию приглашались все желающие. Сначала предстояло пройти отбор, и если скорость и навыки подходили по заданным параметрам, у меха был шанс поучаствовать в легендарнейшем состязании лучших. Внизу мерцал номер агентства, в котором принимали заявки. Блерр набрал заветные цифры быстрее, чем успел сообразить.  
\- Здравствуйте. Вы позвонили в агентство “Спидраннер”, - сообщил меху равнодушный голос. - Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на линии. Сейчас оператор освободится и примет ваш запрос.  
Блерр снова задрал шлем, закусив губу, чувствуя, как встают дыбом вентрешётки на ногах. Это был его шанс вырваться отсюда, взобраться на гору, о которой многие не смели даже мечтать. Покинуть грязные улочки города, познакомиться с высокопоставленными кибертронцами и обзавестись связями, которые могли принести ему пользу. Наконец, коммлинк пикнул.  
\- Здравствуйте. Оператор Волли на связи, - представился незнакомец, - чем могу помочь?  
\- Здравствуйте, - затараторил Блерр, - я бы хотел подать заявку на участие в межгалактическом соревновании гонщиков. Ваш номер был на рекламной голограмме.  
\- Для этого вам необходимо предоставить следующие документы, - Волли говорил настолько медленно и расторопно, что Блерру на клик захотелось треснуть его фейсплетом об стол - может, тогда он хоть немного поторопится? - Нужно заполнить анкету и пройти психологическое тестирование, скачать которые можно на нашем официальном сайте.  
\- Тестирование? - удивился Блерр. - А это-то зачем? Я хочу гонять!  
\- Рад за вас, - сохраняя начинающий раздражать невозмутимый тон, ответил Волли. - Для участия в испытательном отборе прохождение тестирования обязательно. Вам поставить бронь? - равнодушно поинтересовался бот. - Бронь действительно тридцать бриймов, после чего аннулируется.  
\- Ставь, - огрызнулся Блерр. - За тридцать бриймов я должен отправить тебе свои документы?  
\- Да. Как только я получу ваши данные, я внесу вас в реестр, - монотонно произнёс оператор. - После проверки ваших данных в течение трёх дней вам придёт оповещение о месте и времени прохождения испытательного тура. Ваш номер брони: 6С75У. Укажите его при заполнении формы. У вас остались ещё какие-нибудь вопросы?  
\- Я всё понял, спасибо, - буркнул гонщик и отключился: тридцать бриймов, значит? Нужно поторопиться. Записав маркером свой номер, Блерр ринулся в толпу - нужно найти более укромное место, где он сможет спокойно заполнить формуляр и отправить его в агентство “Спидраннер”.

*** 

Блерр хрипло вентилировал - гонка оказалась довольно сложной. И хотя он пришёл в первой тройке, размах мероприятия оценить успел. Как минимум, за состязанием наблюдали сенаторы - Протеус и Мираж. Уж чтобы сразу двое курировали соревнование - это явно всё не просто так.  
Блерр обернулся - зрителей было достаточно, но гомон толпы заглушало биение собственной искры. Мех вместе с двумя другими ботами несколько бриймов постоял у финишной черты, пока остальные догоняли их, после чего проследовал куда-то вглубь стадиона за дроном, неторопливо плывущем по воздуху. Сноугифт, занявший первое место, и Флинч, занявший второе, держались немного обособленно, однако вполне уверенно. Блерр же про себя ликовал - он мог только мечтать стоять рядом с легендарными гонщиками, а уж о том, чтобы посостязаться с ними вживую - и подавно!  
\- Ты неплохо держался на трассе, малец, - бросил себе за спину Сноугифт.  
Издевательски вычищенная до блеска светлая броня ослепляла, когда на неё с определённых ракурсов падал свет. Блерр про себя подумал, что был довольно хитрый ход - Сноугифт в прямую не нарушал правил, но иногда помогал себе тем, что ослеплял остальных гонщиков. Интересно, почему его до сих пор за это не исключили? Ведь было ясно как светлый день, что Сноугифт жульничал - пусть даже невероятно элегантно и мастерски.  
\- Кто-то считает выше своего достоинства отвечать, - холодно процедил сквозь дентопластины Флинч и подарил Блерру не предвещающий ничего хорошего взгляд. - Всего-то обогнал остальных лузеров, а уже возомнил о себе невесть что.  
\- Неправда! - мгновенно вскинулся Блерр, гневно встопорщив заострённые локаторы шлема по бокам. - Я просто задумался.  
\- Наша задача - гонять, но никак не думать, - ухмыльнулся Сноугифт. - Да ладно, Флинч, расслабься. Только не говори, что переживаешь за свой бампер! Или и правда испугался, что кто-то может сместить тебя со второго места? - беззлобно поддел лидер их нынешней тройки своего соперника.  
\- Ты бы лучше за себя переживал, - раздражённо огрызнулся Флинч.  
Высокий, но довольно узкий, мех бесстрашно парил над землёй, не боясь запачкать корпус грязью. Он специально выбрал для себя тёмную цветовую гамму. В отличие от того же Сноугифта, который за время ходьбы успел оттереть с блестящего бампера и честплейта несколько пятен грязи.  
\- Я очень уважаю вас, как гонщиков, - решительно изрёк Блерр, привлекая к себе внимание, - но если у меня будет шанс одолеть кого-то из вас в честной схватке, я сделаю это, окуляром не моргнув.  
\- Люблю честных меха, - заискивающе протянул Сноугифт. - Ты хотя бы знаешь, чего от них ждать, правда, Флинч? А то некоторые долго молчат, и из них даже клещами слова не вытянешь.  
\- Сам же сказал: наша задача - гонять. И разговоры сюда не относятся, - холодно осадил победителя отборочного тура Флинч. - А ты, - мех снова мазнул взглядом по юнглингу, - держит рот на замке. Любой может использовать твои же слова против тебя.  
\- Прислушайся к нему, - покачал шлемом Сноугифт, - Флинч шлака не посоветует.  
Флинч показал ему в спину неприличный жест, и Сноугифт расхохотался. Блерр неловко улыбнулся и согласно кивнул шлемом - он пока мало чего понимал, но слушал и запоминал быстро. Кто знает, может в словах соперника действительно была доля правды?  
\- Что-то вы долго, - сенатор Протеус стоял напротив огромного экрана, транслирующего запись только что прошедшей гонки. Сенатор Мираж сидел на диване и медленно потягивал энергон с приятным нежно-зелёным оттенком - явно что-то дорогое, стоящее своих денег.  
\- Простите, сенатор Протеус, - Сноугифт с лёгкой улыбкой рывком подтащил к себе Блерр и хлопнул его по гребню на шлеме, - поучали мальца жизни. Когда ещё такая возможность выпадет, а, Флинч?  
\- Типа того, - буркнул Флинч и замер рядом, скрестив манипуляторы на узком честплейте, кивнул другому поручителю: - Сенатор Мираж.  
\- Поучения оставьте на потом, у нас ещё много работы, - круто развернувшись, фыркнул Протеус. - Полагаю, вы знакомы с правилами проведения межгалактического соревнования гонщиков.  
\- Разумеется, - выступил вперёд Сноугифт. - Будет пять туров, в каждом из которых участвуют группы по три меха. Если финишную черту пересекают хотя бы двое, команда проходит дальше. На финальном старте команду представляет проявивший себя наилучшим образом участник. Первые три меха - победители.  
\- Суть проста, - коротко кивнув, едва заметно улыбнулся сенатор. - Три победителя, три шанса на лучшую жизнь. Здесь и сейчас у вас есть последний шанс отказаться и вернуться в грязь, из которой вы выбрались. Кто-нибудь хочет что-нибудь сказать?  
Блерр бросил беглый взгляд на старших товарищей - что Сноугифт, что Флинч - оба молчали. Гонщик нахмурился и перевёл оптику на сенатора, и тут же оторопел: Протеус прямо смотрел на него, улыбаясь уголками губ.  
\- Что же, раз никто не против, полагаю, вопрос решён, - он хлопнул в ладоши, возвращая своих протеже к реальности. - Забегая немного вперёд, скажу сразу, что вам придётся выкладываться на все двести процентов не только на трассе, но и всё то время, что вы проведёте на планете Эклипс.  
\- Трассы будут значительно жёстче и серьёзнее, чем во время испытательного тура, - вступил в разговор Мираж. - Уверяю вас, до конца доберутся единицы. Но несмотря на всё это вам придётся общаться с журналистами и придерживаться нейтрально-дружественной политики относительно других участников.  
\- То есть в обычное время мы должны будем улыбаться друг другу, а на трассе делать всё, чтобы победить? - правильно понял его посыл Флинч. - Хм. Всё как обычно.  
\- Считайте, что это своего рода реалити-шоу, - припечатал их Мираж. - Вы будете находиться под камерами практически постоянно, и ваша задача - поддерживать имидж, достойный вашей команды и дома, который вы представляете.  
\- Иными словами, - вернул себе слово Протеус, - никаких ошибок. Никаких оплошностей. Всё должно пройти максимально гладко и идеально. Мы с Миражом - ваши кураторы. Если возникнут какие-то сложные ситуации, вы должны обратиться к кому-то из нас. Вопросы есть?  
\- Сколько у нас времени на подготовку к поездке? - привычно невозмутимо и размеренно поинтересовался Сноугифт. - Хотелось бы отполироваться перед дорогой. Какой-то ушлёпок помял мне дверцу.  
\- Вечером вы должны стоять у космопорта, мои помощники вышлют вам ваши билеты, - повёл плечевыми блоками Протеус. - Если это всё, до свидания, - он повернулся к Миражу, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор окончен.  
Блерр вышел последним и на пороге всё-таки обернулся - в этот раз он напоролся на взгляд второго сенатора и всё-таки поёжился. Не нравилось ему такое внимание, ой, как не нравилось…

*** 

Всё закрутилось так быстро, что Блерр даже при всей его любви к скорости временами не успевал за развитием событий. После испытательного тура он успел добраться до дома и собрать совсем немного вещей, когда пришло время выдвигаться в космопорт. Там он снова столкнулся с уже знакомыми ему гонщиками - Сноугифт широко и по-житейски улыбнулся, а Флинч сдержанно кивнул. Вместе они отыскали нужный им космический шаттл, где расселись по разным углам и коротали время каждый по-своему. Сенаторы, разумеется, летели отдельно и в окружении охраны - Блерр не видел никого из них, но, кажется, всё-таки заметил кого-то из телохранителей.  
На Эклипсе гонщик никогда не был. Впрочем, он нигде, кроме Кибертрона, не бывал, а в холо видел только Велоцитрон, да и тот в жутко плохом качестве. Лететь по космосу Блерру было скучно. Флинч пригасил оптику и отдыхал, пока Сноугифт в своём амплуа флиртовал с соседом по креслу. На юнглинга всем было налить, и мех, стравив пар, приготовился ждать - это получалось у него плохо, но выбора не оставалось. Душа требовала скорости, а приходилось равнодушно наблюдать за тем, как проплывали мимо небольшого окошка однотипные цветные звёзды, медленно сливающиеся в одно большое разномастное пятно. Вероятно, Блерр всё-таки провалился в неглубокий оффлайн, поскольку сенатор Протеус в реальной жизни явно не стал бы гоняться за ним по небольшой круглой трассе, злобно хихикая и подстёгивая меха энергохлыстом. Блерр вскочил резко и едва не врезался фейсплетом в кресло перед собой. Шаттл тряхнуло, и гонщик с удивлением понял, что они, кажется, прибыли на место.  
Планету окружало огромное силовое поле. Собственно, это и вызвало потряхивание, пока безыскровой транспорт мерно проплывал внутрь. Из окошка Блерр успел рассмотреть немногое - лишь то, что космопорт раскинулся довольно далеко, а меха, прибывающих на мероприятие межгалактического уровня, не удавалось сосчитать. Лишь когда шаттл опустился на землю и замер, по длинному коридору раздался голос автопилота, оповещающего об удачной посадке и желающего скорых новых встреч. Блерр подскочил едва ли не самым первым, но Сноугифт успел его поймать.  
\- Полегче, юнглинг, - лениво изрёк он, - нас будут встречать. Пусть толпа схлынет.  
Блерр в нетерпении переступал с ноги на ногу, пока другие кибертронцы, улыбаясь и хихикая, выходили прочь. Только после этого они двинулись к выходу. Флинч раздражённо ворчал внизу, пока не заметил новоявленных товарищей по команде.  
\- Оплавки ржавые! - взвился он. - Шлака вы так долго?!  
\- А я говорил, что нужно выйти попозже, - парировал Сноугифт. - Колись, тебе оба супинатора оттоптали или только один?  
Флинч с явным трудом сдержался, чтобы не вцепиться старому доброму сопернику в глотку, разрывая шейные магистрали и заливая серый дезактивный корпус его же собственным топливом. Блерр в этот момент, раскрыв рот, рассматривал новое место.  
\- Здесь довольно… мрачно, - выдавил он, наконец, из себя.  
\- В смысле? - не понял его Флинч. - Ты не знаешь, что это за место?  
\- А должен? - вопросом на вопрос ответил юнглинг. И нахмурился, когда боты переглянулись. - Что? Что не так?  
\- Мы долго не протянем, если всё продолжится в том же духе, - пробормотал чёрный спорткар. - Сноугифт, шлак, объясни ему сам. Иначе я ему шлем сверну быстрее.  
\- Сенатор Протеус не просто так сказал, что мы едем именно на Эклипс, - укоризненно покачал шлемом тот. - Блерр, верно? - юнглинг кивнул. - Когда тебе что-то говорят, запоминай всё от первого до последнего глифа и проверяй, пока есть время. Ты не знаешь, какой Эклипс, а значит, не знаешь, какие трассы тебя здесь ждут! Ты понятия не имеешь, к чему готовиться.  
\- Разве не в этом смысл гонок? - окончательно запутался смущённый своей неопытностью Блерр. - Гнать по трассе, не зная, что тебя ждёт?  
\- Не зная, что тебя ждёт, убьёт тебя быстрее, чем ты пикнешь, - назидательно указал Сноугифт. - Если есть возможность изучить местно, ею нужно пользоваться. Эклипс - не просто планета… И скоро ты поймёшь, что я имею в виду.  
\- Нас уже ждут, - поторопил их немного успокоившийся Флинч. - Оставь его, Сноугифт. Если ему хватает процессорной мощности только на колёса - это его проблемы.  
\- Но вы же сами говорили, что наша задача - гонять, а не думать! - возмутился Блерр, подскочив на месте. - Я вас не понимаю.  
\- При сенаторах другого и не скажешь, - Флинч дёрнул его за плечо и подтащил к себе. - Завари рот и не позорься, дружочек, если хочешь дотянуть до финала. И шевели мозговым модулем почаще, но тихо, чтобы никто не видел. Тогда у тебя будет шанс добиться своего, - он оттолкнул от себя юнглинга и первым направился к крупному меха, держащему над шлемом табличку с их именами. Сопровождающий ничем не выказал своего недовольства, но кибертронцы и без того чувствовали, что заставлять себя ждать не есть хорошо.  
\- Флинч всегда говорит прямо, как думает, - Сноугифт накрыл ладонью гребень на шлеме Блерра, отвлекая от неприятного разговора, - но он прав. Гонщик должен превышать свой максимум, а для этого мозговой модуль у него должен быть на месте. Просто прикрытый, чтобы окружающие видели только основную его цель.  
\- Поэтому ты всегда такой вычищенный до блеска? - не успел прикусить глоссу Блерр, задрав шлем. - Ну… наверняка это кого-то ослепляет, верно? - раз уж он начал говорить так же прямо, стоило закончить предложение.  
\- Как знать, - рассмеялся Сноугифт и пожал плечевыми блоками. - Пойдём. Флинч сейчас разорётся и полезет драться, если мы не покинем космопорт.  
Блерр стравил пар и направился следом за старшим товарищем: ему было, о чём подумать.

*** 

У Блерра не было слов. Если первая гонка ещё походила на ту, что он прошёл во время испытательного тура, то вторая побила все рекорды. Такого бот ещё никогда не видел. Он понимал, что состязание будет жёстким, со сложной полосой препятствий, даже морально готовился к тому, что придётся в буквальном смысле бодаться с соперниками, потому что крупные меха запросто могли спихнуть его с трассы вниз… И даже сенатор Протеус, сделавший ему невероятно дорогой подарок после первой из предстоящих побед, мало чем помог. Блерр часто думал о том, чтобы как-то проапгрейдить корпус, облегчить его, чтобы была возможность максимально легко и быстро набрать скорость и также её укротить. Но изменить альт-мод? Это было выше его понимания!  
\- Ты хорошо чувствуешь трассу, - сказал сенатор Протеус, когда позвал его к себе в личные покои (Блерр чуть отработку под себя не слил, потому что находиться с сенатором в одном помещении было за гранью р-е-а-л-ь-н-о-г-о!!!) и заставил покрутиться перед зеркалом сначала в робомоде, а потом и в альт-моде. - Но тебе чего-то не хватает…   
\- Опыта? - осторожно рискнул предположить Блерр: он чувствовал себя настолько не на своём месте, что мозговой модуль грозил в любой момент сойти с ума: перед самой первой гонкой их вычистили, отплировали и едва ли не персонально представили камерам и прибывшим на мероприятие гостям. И хотя в соревновании участвовали только трансформеры, другие расы прибыли просто посмотреть на смертоносное состязание и сделать пару ставок. Сам факт настолько повышенного к себе внимания уже сбивал с толку. До настоящего времени Блерр никогда не переживал ничего подобного в таких масштабах.  
\- И это тоже, но опыта можно набраться и на тренажёрах, - отмахнулся Протеус. - У тебя довольно широкий честплейт, крупные плечевые блоки, а колёса быстро стираются - это может подвести тебя в самый неподходящий момент, - его манипуляторы ловко оглаживали называемые части корпуса, прощупывали трансформационные швы и будто игрались - Блерр дал себе морального пинка, потому что думать о чём-то большем он попросту не имел права. - Что скажешь, если мы немного изменим твой альт-мод? Скорее, даже не изменим, а доведём до совершенства? - сенатор наклонился к гонщику, оказавшись фейсплет к фейсплету с Блерром. - У меня есть кое-какие задумки, и я даже мог бы… профинансировать их. У тебя, полагаю, денег нет совсем.  
\- Если это поможет победить и… поддержать вашу репутацию… - тщательно подбирая слова, отозвался Блерр: он прекрасно помнил советы старших товарищей - думать, не показывая вида, - я согласен. Но… М-м, я сомневаюсь, что смогу оказать вам ответную услугу, - честно признался бот. - Хотя очень хочется, если говорить прямо.  
\- О, за это не переживай, - на губах сенатора проступила неожиданно мягкая улыбка, - тебе не о чем волноваться. Победа в состязании - этого практически достаточно.  
\- Практически? - Блерр нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. Сенатор Протеус обошёл его по кругу и замер за спиной, накрыл ладонями плечевые блоки, вынуждая меха расправить плечи и выпрямиться. Его поля легонько щекотали и без того возбуждённого бота.  
\- Ты красив, Блерр, и этим нужно пользоваться, - заискивающе протянул ему прямо на аудиосенсор Протеус. - После твоей умопомрачительной победы, возможно, тебе придётся сделать кое-что ещё. Лично для меня, - перешёл на максимально низкий тон сенатор. - Если ты, конечно, не боишься, - прошелестел он и недвусмысленно прошёлся кончиком пальца от подбородка по шейным магистралям вниз. - Ты ведь не боишься, Блерр? Тебе хватило мужества и смелости, чтобы попасть сюда, а это достойно похвалы. Что скажешь? - елейно протянул сенатор.  
Блерр сглотнул подступивший к горловому шлюзу антифриз и кивнул.  
\- Разумеется, нет, сэр, не боюсь, - стремительно выпалил гонщик. - Я готов. Что мне нужно будет сделать?  
\- После первой гонки репортёры начнут брать интервью у меха, которые прошли дальше, - Протеус мягко улыбнулся и вынырнул из-за его спины, замер напротив, - мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты в нём поучаствовал.  
\- А почему не Флинч или Сноугифт? - удивился Блерр и тут же прикусил глоссу: опять он говорил быстрее, чем думал! - В смысле, они наверняка лучше знают, что и как нужно делать. Сноугифт так и вовсе обожает купаться в лучах славы.  
\- Оптика у тебя живая, Блерр, - с придыханием отозвался сенатор и неожиданно нежно погладил его по щеке, - Сноугифт и Флинч замечательные гонщики, но ты больше них подходишь для интервью - тебе люди поверят, потому что ты не стесняешься своих чувств, не запираешь их глубоко внутри.  
\- Я понял, - быстро выпалил юнглинг. - Я согласен. Что мне сейчас делать?  
\- Отдыхать, - Протеус отступил и отвернулся, направился к своему огромному панорамному окну. - Я дам тебе знать, куда и когда нужно будет приехать, чтобы мастера тебя пересобрали.  
\- Буду ждать. Разрешите идти? - имитируя армейский сленг, вытянулся по струнке Блерр и козырнул.  
Сенатор Протеус покачал шлемом, и гонщик выскочил вон.  
До того момента, как к ним в кварту заглянул один из телохранителей сенатора, Блерр всё-таки воспользовался другим советом Сноугифта и Флинча и полез в сеть изучать планету, на которой они находились. Ослеплённые яркими вспышками, аплодисментами, воплями и оглушённый громогласными комментариями наблюдателей, Блерр не увидел основного. Эклипс некогда был вполне живой планетой, пока рядом с ним не взорвалась чёрная дыра - сила взрыва уничтожила всю жизнь на поверхности и отбросила Эклипс довольно далеко.  
Её обнаружили случайно - научно-исследовательская экспедиция, изучающая галактику в поисках других кибернетических форм жизни, натолкнулась на обугленный астероид. Убедившись, что там безопасно, учёные хотели возвести на поверхности несколько лабораторий, где можно было бы спокойно изучать и анализировать поступающие данные - своего рода блокпост с провизией и возможность отдохнуть и заправить корабли. Однако благодаря вмешательству сенатора Хитча, - он часто летал между планетами, помогая установить торговые и взаимовыгодные связи - Эклипс решили переделать с нуля.  
Один из немногих предшественников нынешних сенаторов вложил немало сил и времени в то, чтобы превратить планету в гигантский спортивно-развлекательный комплекс. Покрытую плитами Эклипс - чем-то похожую своим строением на Кибертрон - удалось искусственно автоматизировать и возвести на ней целый гигантский город. На самых устойчивых плитах выстроили трибуны и круглую арену, а вот гоночную трассу позволили планете выбирать наобум. В искусственный интеллект загрузили несколько разных программ, которые и поднимали из глубин новые дороги.  
Поэтому никогда нельзя было предугадать, какой путь ждал гонщиков. Иногда это были сплошные пропасти, которые предстояло перелетать мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами, иногда крутые подъёмы и такие же резкие спуски, временами делали уклон в сторону природных стихий, в беспорядочном темпе сбивая нерадивых гонщиков сильными водопадами или потоками раскалённой лавы - в любом случае, организаторы постарались на славу.  
В обычное время небольшая планетка выглядела мрачной, усеянной единичными точками слабо светящихся стадионов. Но когда там проходили такие мероприятия как Межгалактическое соревнование, Эклипс расцветала. Она пестрела длинными изломанными дорогами, соединяющими овальные арены с ремонтными постами, где дроны меняли шины и заливали топливо, если кому-то требовалось. Также там сидели медики, готовые подорваться по первому зову, если чью-то искру ещё можно было спасти.  
По ночам, когда трассы закрывались, гости развлекались и тратили необъятную кучу уников в гостиницах, где останавливались. Концерты, казино, танцоры (или интерботы, если говорить прямо) - всё было в доступе, если на счету хранились солидные суммы шаниксов. И попасть туда, разумеется, стоило многого. А уж как участник - тем более. И Блерр считал, что ему повезло, потому что такая удача случалась едва ли один единственный раз в жизни.  
Сообщение от сенатора Протеуса пришло буквально следующим же вечером. Блерр приехал к назначенному времени в одну из самых лучших мастерских на всём Эклипсе и с ощутимым предвкушением, смешанным с ноткой страха, присел в ожидании своего покровителя. Голос сенатора Протеуса доносился из-за закрытых дверей - вероятно, он решал какие-то свои вопросы, хотя своего протеже заметил. Оставалось только ждать.  
\- Здравствуй, Блерр, - рядом с гонщиком на почтительном расстоянии, не влезая в личное пространство, опустился сенатор Мираж. - Прежде чем ты перешагнёшь порог медблока, ответь мне на один вопрос.  
\- Здравствуйте. На какой? - юнглинг искренне удивился такому интересу к своей скромной персоне. Если сенатор Протеус ещё как-то озвучивал вслух свои мысли, то Мираж держался обособленно, предпочитай нейтралитет. - Что-то случилось?  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что мой старый друг всегда и во всём блюдёт свой личный интерес? - не отрывая равнодушного взгляда от закрытых дверей, за которыми стоял Протеус, поинтересовался он. - Уверен, что хочешь… быть перед ним в долгу? Это может быть опасно.  
\- А вам-то что? - насупленно и с подозрением буркнул Блерр. - Тоже хотите мне что-то предложить? - едко бросил он и заткнулся - глосса в очередной раз побежала впереди мозгового модуля. Однажды это свойство убьёт его, право слово.  
\- Ты способен добиться всего своими силами, - увильнул от ответа сенатор Мираж. - Мой друг погубит тебя быстрее, чем ты это осознаешь. Береги себя, - за несколько кликов до того, как двери распахнулись, мех поднялся и исчез, как будто по щелчку пальцев.  
\- С кем ты говорил? - сурово поинтересовался Протеус. - Мне показалось, или я слышал Миража?  
\- Ни с кем, - неожиданно для самого себя соврал Блерр и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. - А сенатор Мираж выступал по холо, - качнул шлемом в сторону экрана в приёмной гонщик. - Всё в порядке? Вы выглядите… напряжённым.  
\- Всё хорошо, - оборвал его сенатор. - Проходи. Фиксит готов заняться твоим корпусом… Уверен, тебе понравится, - мех привычно улыбнулся уголками губ.  
Блерр в тот момент даже не представлял, во что он ввязывался…  
Его изменили кардинально. Честплейт сделали поуже, а ноги чуть длиннее. На бёдрах висели плотно прилегающие друг к другу пластины, которые при трансформации помогали принять в альт-моде более обтекаемую форму. Плотные выступы по бокам шлема заменили на подвижные пластинки, похожие на соединённые стальные перья. Гребень на шлеме стал ещё уже и длиннее, плюс в него поместили дополнительный сенсорный сканер, позволяющий изучать путь на более длинное расстояние. И ко всему это сенатор Протеус добавил кое-что ещё.  
\- Уверяю, твои настройки подкорректировали совсем чуть-чуть, - когда Блерр проснулся и вдоволь насмотрелся на новый корпус, сенатор уже привычным жестом коснулся его плеча. - Считай это моим личным тебе подарком. Этот апгрейд пригодится на трассе.  
\- Вы о чём? - Блерр круто развернулся и едва не столкнулся нос к носу с сенатором, отступил, осознав, что он стоял слишком близко. - Простите.  
\- Апгрейд в гребне позволяет просканировать трассу на более длинное расстояние, но мощности мозгового модуля немного не хватало, чтобы успевать анализировать полученные данные и выстроить максимально выгодную для тебя траекторию, - Протеус неожиданно открыто улыбнулся. - Я позволил себе маленькую вольность - мнемохрируг немного подкорректировал твои базовые протоколы, поэтому теперь тебе хватит буквально нескольких кликов на то, чтобы изучить дорогу и понять, как лучше двигаться дальше. Но тебе не о чем волноваться! - поспешил объясниться сенатор, когда заметил, как подпрыгнул его протеже после слов о перепрошивке. - Я не трогал ни твою личность, ни твои протоколы поведения - ты это ты, но с маленьким сюрпризом.  
Блерр резко обернулся и едва не сшиб зеркало напротив - так быстро он ещё никогда не двигался. Подленькая предательская мыслишка, что сенатор наверняка подсадил ему в голову какой-нибудь хитрый и коварный маячок, который в один прекрасный момент психически сломает гонщика, впилась в сознание всеми конечностями. Юнглинг, выкрашенный в более нежно-голубые цвета, закусил губу и бросил на сенатор жалостливо-убитый взгляд.  
\- Послушай меня, Блерр, - Протеус подошёл к нему и мягко взял за запястья, деликатно втекая в чужое личное пространство. - Тебе не о чем волноваться. Повторюсь: ты - это ты. Мне важно, чтобы ты победил. И я сделал для этого всё, что было в моих силах. Поверь, ты мне ещё спасибо скажешь, когда привыкнешь и приноровишься. Ты станешь чемпионом и покоришь вершину, о которой многие могут только мечтать!  
Блерр сгорбился, но быстро кивнул. Конечности немного потягивало, а некоторые места будто бы склеило какой-то плотной вязкой субстанцией - казалось, что пластины брони не настолько гибкие, какими были раньше. Хотя, скорее всего, это всё было попросту с непривычки.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он, глядя на свои ладони, зажатые в чужих руках, - я не подведу вас.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - улыбнулся Протеус. - Очень надеюсь, что следующий тур ты пройдёшь с блестящим результатом.  
Сенатор не ошибся. Хотя что Сноугифт, что Флинч - они оба не оценили щедрого подарка и только отвернулись, сделав вид, что не заметили.  
Блерр никогда в жизни не гнал с такой скоростью! Накануне Протеус заставил ещё раз осмотреть его новёхонький корпус медиков, после чего погнал на тренажёр, где впервые в жизни гонщик в режиме реального времени сумел познакомиться со своими новыми способностями. И как бы не болела искра на тему, что всё это неправильно, ему нравилось. В этой гонке Блерр пришёл вторым, с лёгкостью перескакивая через шипованную полосу препятствий, избегая метких копий, норовящих напичкать лишним металлом весь корпус, и даже прорваться сквозь раскалённые потоки пламени, лишь немного подкоптив один из боков. Колёса, казалось, полыхали, и пересекнув финишную черту, Блерр мгновенно перешёл в робомод и чуть не сбил Оверрайд - фембота с Велоцитрона, которая опередила его буквально на несколько кликов.  
\- Извини, - стремительно выпалил юнглинг и задрал шлем кверху, щурясь от ярких лучей прожекторов, выхвативших их двоих и возносящих на пьедестал почёта.  
Оверрайд хмыкнула и задрала шлем повыше, подпрыгнула, хлопнула в ладоши, вызывая среди толпы болельщиков новую волну одобрения. Блерр подумал о том, что он мог бы сделать также, и мгновенно об этом забыл. Следующие участники один за другим пересекали финишную черту. Флинч пришёл первым, а через несколько кликов его догнал Сноугифт. Меха поднялись, отряхиваясь, и разошлись, словно не видя друг друга. Блерр сглотнул, судорожно вентилируя и быстро охлаждая распалённый соревнованием корпус.  
Тем же вечером, уже после того как медики осмотрели всех участников и вытащили оставшихся выживших, Блерру пришло очередное сообщение от сенатора с просьбой явиться к нему в кварту. Юнглинг только-только отмылся в дезке от пыли и слоя гари, когда коммлинк пиликнул. Как ни странно, но оба его старших товарища сегодня сидели в кварте, каждый погружённый в себя. Блерр выскочил вон, стряхивая с плечевых блоков влажные капли.  
\- Куда-то собрался? - сухо поинтересовался Флинч. - Неужто любовника себе здесь нашёл?  
\- Лучше бы это был любовник, - в обычное время весёлый и добродушный Сноугифт сейчас казался мрачнее тучи. - Опять к сенатору?  
\- Я не знаю, что ему нужно, и нет, я с ним не сплю, - протараторил Блерр.  
\- Судя по тому, какие он делает тебе подарки, - Флинч недвусмысленно прошёлся взглядом по его новому корпусу, - ты широкими шагами ходишь прямо под ним. Не думал, что тебя можно купить такими подачками… пусть даже невероятно дорогими.  
\- Никто меня не подкупал! - взвился юнглинг, скрестив манипуляторы на честплейте. - Я ничего у него не просил и готовился к соревнованиям по мере своих собственных сил и возможностей! Не понимаю, в чём проблема.  
\- Да в том, что он поиграется с тобой и бросит, когда ему надоест! - раздражённо вскинул шлем Сноугифт. - Ну как ты этого не видишь, Блерр? Ты правда не понимаешь, что происходит? Что он с тобой делает?!  
\- Он хочет, чтобы мы победили. Чтобы именно наша команда одержала верх! - на тех же повышенных тонах огрызнулся Блерр. - Почему это плохо? Никто ведь не нарушает правил соревнования! Всё зависит только от нас!  
\- Да не в гонке дело! - подскочил взвинченный Флинч. - А в тебе! И в сенаторе Протеусе! Он использует тебя, а ты этого не замечаешь! Он уничтожит тебя, а ты этого даже не поймёшь, балда ржавая!  
\- А может, вы просто завидуете? - вокалайзер невольно откалибровал настройки на звеняще-повышенные тона. - Что у вас нет такой возможности, как у меня?! - Блерр даже не замечал, как бесшумно гудели кулеры. Обида и досада, что его не понимали и, наоборот, пытались мешать, стремительно застилала разум - юнглинг пропустил момент, когда уже нельзя было повернуть назад. - Я искренне считал, что мне есть, чему поучиться у вас обоих. Но как только у меня стало что-то получаться, вы мгновенно переметнулись. И кто из нас здесь ещё лицемер, а? - в запале выкрикнул Блерр и, не дожидаясь ответа, выскочил вон.  
На пороге он едва не сшиб с ног сенатора Миража и оттолкнул его, молниеносно исчезнув за углом. Сенатор проводил его долгим удивлённым взглядом и всё-таки постучался в комнату. Двери распахнулись.  
\- Что-то случилось? - нахмурился Мираж и обернулся к оставшимся членам команды. - Я слышал, вы поругались. В чём дело?  
Блерр нёсся по коридорам настолько быстро, что не прошло и брийма, а он уже добрался до кварты сенаторы. Стоя под дверями, юнглинг судорожно гонял вентиляцию, с удивлением отмечая, что быстро разогревшийся корпус также мгновенно остывал. Вероятно, его новая прошивка отвечала не только за анализ поступающих данных с проапгрейженного сканера, но и вообще хорошо ускоряла всю работы внутренних и внешних систем. Блерр нервно кусал губы, расстроенный случившейся стычкой. Он резко вскинул манипулятор вверх и постучался в двери. Через несколько кликов на пороге появился сенатор Протеус.  
\- Я ждал тебя немного позже, - помедлив, признался он. - Что-то случилось?  
\- Я… - Блерр всхлипнул, глядя в пол. - Я поругался с ребятами. Они считают, что вы обманываете меня и хотите добиться каких-то своих целей! - выпалил он душащие его чувства на сенатора. - П-простите, мне не стоило этого говорить, - затараторил он. - Я… я не ожидал, что доберусь до вас так быстро.  
\- Проходи, - Протеус впустил его внутрь, - присаживайся и успокойся. Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?  
Блерр до сих пор кусал губы, но всё-таки смог согласно кивнуть. Сенатор ненадолго отошёл к энергарию, пока гонщик давил в себе всхлипывания. Глупо, наверное, было приходить сюда и вываливать на советника свои переживания - ему наверняка было налить на его чувства с самой высокой башни Воса. Протеус вернулся и протянул ему изящный энергофор с топливом нежно-розового цвета. Блерр опять всхлипнул, но пригубил энергон - сладковатый привкус приятно лёг на глоссу и слабым теплом скользнул внутрь.  
\- Говоришь, Сноугифт и Флинч считают меня обманщиком? - сенатор осторожно присел рядом с ним со своим энергофором - у него топливо отливало зелёным оттенком. - Почему?  
\- Вы не обманщик, - смущённо потупил взор Блерр. - Они, наверное, просто завидуют… В начале мне было, чему у них поучиться. А когда у меня стало получаться - они стали говорить по-другому. Никогда бы не подумал, что лучшие гонщики Кибертрона настолько лицемерны, - юнглинг едва не сплюнул себе под ноги, но вовремя опомнился. Пришлось сглотнуть.  
\- Ты прав, полагаю, это всего лишь зависть, - доверчиво улыбнулся сенатор. - Ты знаешь, что Мираж также помог им немного проапгрейдить корпуса, чтобы у них был шанс вырваться вперёд? Нет? Как я и думал, - он мигнул оптикой и откинулся на спинку мягкого дивана, на котором они сидели. - Так что не вижу причин, чтобы принимать глупые выкрики на свой счёт. Лучше скажи, какие у тебя ощущения после гонки? Есть какие-то нюансы, которые нужно исправить?  
\- Я стал слишком быстр, - покачал шлемом немного отвлёкшийся от тяжких дум Блерр. - В смысле, я, кажется, замечаю, что слишком быстро говорю и думаю, хожу и что-то делаю. Я начинаю тараторить и торопиться. Это нормально? - он подскочил, едва не расплескав ценные капли. Пришлось замереть и залпом залить в себя половину энергофора.  
\- Думаю, ты просто ещё не до конца привык к своим новым особенностям, - Протеус вдруг положил ладонь ему на бедро, игриво прошёлся кончиками пальцев по вентиляционным решёткам, оставленным там в дань прошлому дизайну корпуса. - Больше тренируйся, больше изучай себя - и всё у тебя получится, - улыбнулся он, не торопясь убирать манипулятор с чужой ноги. - Ты знаешь, зачем я тебя позвал?  
\- Н-нет, - Блерр ощутимо вздрогнул и смутился, не зная, как реагировать на прикосновения: вроде бы сенатор не заигрывал с ним напрямую, не давал намёков и поводов, но и нормальным подобное обращение глосса не поворачивалась назвать. - В-вы ничего не написали… больше.  
\- Помнишь, я говорил про интервью после второго тура? - Протеус всё-таки убрал манипулятор, но вместо этого подсел поближе, зажимая гонщика. - Я хотел обсудить с тобой твою историю…  
\- Хорошо, - Блерр подобрался и, чтобы избежать неловкой ситуации, допил энергон. Приятное тепло ещё легче скользнуло в не очень объёмные баки. - Что за интервью? И что мне нужно делать?  
\- Расскажи мне, ради чего ты приехал сюда, - Протеус прижался своим бедром к чужому, скользнул ладонью по спинке дивана и игриво кольнул гонщика слабым снопом искр в плечевой блок. - Какова твоя история?  
\- Мне просто нужны деньги, - Блерр ощутимо нервничал, но всеми силами старательно убеждал себя в том, что сенатор не причинит ему вреда. Может, это был просто такой способ общения? - Хочу жить лучше, чем сейчас. Эта гонка - возможность вырваться из нищеты.  
\- Значит, всё дело только в деньгах? - проникновенно поинтересовался Протеус, наклонившись к его аудиосенсору. - А если бы у тебя возможность, скажем, заработать другим путём? Ты бы согласился?  
\- Я не интербот! - мгновенно вспыхнул и возмутился Блерр. - Если кому-то нравится зарабатывать собой - флаг ему в руки! Но я не такой!  
\- Тише-тише, дорогой друг, - отпрянул сенатор, - я не это имел в виду, - он снова обворожительно улыбнулся. - Скажем, если бы я попросил тебя кое-что сделать… за очень щедрое вознаграждение, ты бы согласился?  
\- М-м… это что-то незаконное? - с подозрением поинтересовался юнглинг.  
\- А если и да, то что? - подмигнул Протеус и рассмеялся. - Расслабься, Блерр, я пошутил. Нет, всё в рамках закона! Просто, вероятно, мне нужно будет доставить кое-кому небольшую посылку… Уверен, ты со своими новыми способностями справился бы идеально, - сенатор коснулся его щеки кончиками пальцев. - Закинуть по-быстрому в одно место небольшой ящичек. Хочу устроить сюрприз кое-кому, но не хочу, чтобы этот кто-то знал, что подарок от меня.  
\- Тогда почему вы готовы хорошо заплатить за столь простое задание? - недоумённо воззрился на него Блерр. И в очередной раз проклял свою длинную глоссу - когда уже он научится держать её за дентопластинами?!  
\- Всё ради анонимности, - Протеус из чистого озорства дёрнул гонщика за перообразный локатор. - Ну так что? Сделаешь мне небольшое одолжение?  
Блерр немного сомневался, но всё-таки кивнул. Протеусу вроде удалось убедить его в том, что ничего противозаконного он не делал, а просьба действительно выглядела безобидной. Всего-то доставить подарок - что может быть проще?  
\- Хорошо, - сенатор мгновенно подобрался и поднялся, оставляя до сих пор смущённого юнглинга в полувозбуждённом состоянии. - А что касается интервью - я дам тебе текст. Выучи его наизусть и отвечай строго по сценарию. И помни - чем искреннее ты говоришь, тем больше шансов, что именно ты будешь представлять свою команду в финальном состязании, - мех обернулся и смерил своего протеже внимательным взглядом: - Ты ведь хочешь сорвать куш и добиться своей цели? - ошарашенный Блерр снова молча кивнул. - Хорошо. Я подготовлю и текст, и подарок - кто-нибудь из моих ребят тебе его передаст. Ты свободен, спасибо.  
Блерр тихо стравил пар и поднялся на негнущихся ногах. У выхода он на клик притормозил и быстро обернулся - сенатор Протеус в отражении окна выглядел напряжённым и сосредоточенным. Но стремительного взгляда мех не заметил, и гонщик мгновенно покинул его покои.  
Оказавшись по ту сторону дверей, Блерр с трудом доковылял до угла и сполз по стенке вниз - чувствительный корпус, раззадоренный ничего незначащими прикосновения, сводила судорога возбуждения. Гонщик оказался не готов к тому, насколько быстро он дойдёт до нужной стадии… Пожалуй, если бы сенатор предпринял чуть более прямую попытку приласкать его, Блерр бы раскинулся перед ним без зазрения совести. Приёмная система подрагивала, по лепесткам мембраны стекали ароматные капли смазки. По нейроцепям раскалённым потоком бежало болезненно удовольствие. А мысль о том, что сенатор Протеус, обративший на него своё внимание, в теории мог бы переступить черту дозволенного, вызывала шквал резких скачков возбуждения. Блерру пришлось несколько бриймов просто сидеть, пытаясь справиться с совершенно ненужными ощущениями и чувствами. Только после этого он поднялся и, пошатываясь, побрёл к себе - в кварту, где отдыхали совсем не его друзья…

*** 

Интервью далось Блерру тяжело. Старшие товарищи и так-то держались обособленно, а после того, что наговорил на камеру раньше незнакомый им юнец, боты окончательно решили, что не хотят иметь с ним ничего общего. А вот сенатор Протеус остался доволен - настолько, что скинул ему на личный счёт солидную сумму уников. Как он объяснил: за старания. Блерр всё ещё чувствовал себя немного странно, но от денег отказываться не стал - хотя желание одолеть соперников и пересечь финишную черту во время последнего состязания никуда не делось.  
Третий тур межгалактических гонок представлял собой довольно короткую, но очень опасную трассу. Вмонтированные в землю бомбы, частые тёмные участки, где двигаться приходилось вслепую, а самое главное - автоматизированные системы ПВО, которые обстреливали гонщиков, пытающихся избежать взрыва под колёсами - небольшого и несмертельного, но достаточного, чтобы пуля прошибла корпус и сбила гонщика с пути.  
Блерр гнал изо всех сил, думая только о том, как бы избежать страшной участки - первую треть пути ему удавалось держаться вровень с гонщиком, прибывшим из кибертронской колонии под названием Астрохилл. Крупный рейсер не сразу просёк, что юнглинг прячется от пуль за его широким и высоким корпусом, а когда понял - попытался его сбить. Резко затормозивший Блерр лицезрел, как потерявший управление соперник проломил ограждение и с воплем рухнул вниз, прямиком в разлом между платами планеты.  
Вторую часть пути Блерр моделировал в воображении - за первые бриймы он успел понять, что системы ПВО стреляли только в одну сторону и практически не двигались. Это означало, что как только он проходил опасный участок, удара сзади можно было не ждать. Правда, впотьмах в одном из тоннелей, несмотря на свет фар, Блерр всё-таки зацепил другого соперника за бампер и тем самым отвлёк его - фембот с Велоцитрона врезалась в стену и осталась там, потеряв сознание. Висевшая на хвосте Оверрайд перешла на критически повышенные мощности, судя по натяжному хрипу систем под капотом. Из её команды осталось два участника, проигрывать было нельзя.  
Под конец же Блерр забил на все условности и погнал так, словно искра покинула его бренное тело. Он почти парил, ловко уворачиваясь от выстрелов и минуя ловушки в земле, едва заметно расчерченные чёрной краской. Трасса становилась темнее, и рассмотреть знаки-предупреждения было значительно сложнее. Блерр пришёл к финишу капот к капоту с Оверрайд. Они оба пересекли финишную черту в одно и то же время. Гонщик привычным жестом трансформировался и мгновенно напоролся на разъярённый взгляд соперницы.  
\- За Мунрейсер я размажу тебя по трассе, - прошипела фембот и резко отвернулась, крепко сжимая кулаки. Толпа вокруг неистовствовала.  
В глубине души Блерр немного испугался, но вместо ужаса вдруг выдавил из себя холодную вежливую улыбку - вероятно, так на него в некотором смысле повлияло общение с сенатором Протеусом.  
Последний, к слову, выцепил своего протеже следующим же днём и напомнил об обещании оставить старому другу подарок. Коробка была металлической и довольно гладкой. Сенатор объяснил гонщику, куда идти, а главное, как попасть в чужие покои, минуя охрану и камеры.  
\- Вечером зайдёшь ко мне, - многообещающе протянул советник, привычным жестом сжав чужой плечевой блок ладонью. - Я бы хотел отметить с тобой очередную победу. И обсудить предпоследний тур - говорят, там будет нечто невообразимое!  
Блерр согласился… и потратил непозволительно много времени на то, что избавиться от назойливых журналистов, пронюхавших о возможном восхождении новой звезды гоночного спорта. Они в буквальном смысле преследовали его по пятам, и юнглингу пришлось проявить фантазию, чтобы избавиться от лишних окуляров и аудиосенсоров.  
Проскочить мимо охранников оказалось проще, чем он думал. Хватило отвлекающего манёвра и своей же скорости, чтобы мелькнуть мимо смазанным пятном, оставив после себя лёгкий порыв ветра. Пока один телохранитель проверял, что такого гремело в соседнем коридоре, второй отвлёкся на кинутый в него энергоновый ленец и не заметил, как просочился внутрь хрупкий и невероятно узкий незнакомец. Оказавшись в кварте, Блерр осмотрелся - как и предупреждал сенатор Протеус, владелец сейчас отсутствовал. Украшенный органическими формами жизни, - кажется, это странная субстанция называлась растениями - кварта давала такой простор и возможность припрятать подарок, что гонщик даже растерялся.  
Юнглинг стремительно помотался из стороны в сторону и решительно подтолкнул коробочку под крупный лист с невероятно мерзкой мякотью у основания, украшенной тёмно-зелёными прожилками. Прикрыв подарок, Блерр просканировал двери - охранники уже вернулись на свои места, теперь оставался второй и последний этап. Мех приоткрыл окно, имитируя порыв ветра, и без сожаления сбросил одно из растений на пол, после чего юркнул в тёмную комнату с дезкой. Телохранители мгновенно среагировали и ворвались внутрь, внимательно осматривая помещение… в земле из-под цветка заботливо торчала магнитная карта одного из них.  
\- Нам влетит, - со знанием дела протянул из меха и выудил из земли карту. - Здесь кто-то был.  
\- Лучше самим сказать, пока хозяин не увидел, - согласился с ним второй. - Шлак, вот влипли.  
\- Проверь все комнаты и просканируй - вдруг что-то исчезло? - тяжело вздохнул первый. Блерр в этот момент невероятно грациозно промышгнул за их спинами и бросился вон, возвращаясь тем же путём - камеры видеонаблюдения должны были вот-вот включиться после обязательной перезагрузки раз в сутки.  
Искра бешено трепетала в честплейте, и Блерр опять не заметил, как быстро разогнался. Притормозил он только у общей заправочной, где стоял жуткий гомон. Сегодня брали интервью у других оставшихся участников, и гонщик рассмотрел в толпе привычно сиящего и купающегося в лучах прожекторов Сноугифта. Он держался невероятно легко, широко улыбался и с готовностью отвечал даже на самые проовкационные вопросы. В отличие от того же Блерра, который жутко смущался и периодически сбивался, несмотря на то, что выданный сенатором текст он зазубрил так, чтоб от дентопластин отскакивало.  
Хотя врать гонщику не понравилось… Сенатор Протеус проявил некоторую креативность и приукрасил его историю. Вместо обычного желания вырваться из нищеты и добиться чего-то своими силами, Блерр теперь сожалел о погибшем старшем брате, которого у него отродясь не было. Последний погиб из-за смертельного заболевания, и любые воспоминания о нём вызывали у меха душевные муки. Блерр якобы хотел победить и пожертвовать часть средств в благотворительный фонд, который занимался поддержкой семей пострадавших и изучением лекарства от смертельной заразы. Благородно, нечего сказать.  
Блерр несколько бриймов постоял в стороне, наблюдая за тем, как смеялся и отвечал на каверзные вопросы его друг. На периферии сознания всё-таки всплыла подленькая мыслишка: действительно ли он правильно поступал? Гонщик снова и снова возвращался к их ссоре со старшими товарищами, и вроде бы они говорили о правильных вещах, но Блерр упорно не видел ничего криминального в помощи сенатору. В конце концов, Протеус помогал ему тоже не просто так - а ради престижа, ради своего авторитета. Как и Блерр делал для него что-то, чтобы ответить на жест добродетели. Почему это было плохо? Разве не так поступают адекватные взрослые меха?  
Гонщик стравил пар и вернулся обратно в коридор - интервью подходило к концу, и юнглингу не хотелось пересекаться с кем-то из соседей. Он и так переступил через себя, когда вернулся от сенатора и молча улёгся на свою платформу, игнорируя косые взгляды и настраиваясь на гонку. По сути они больше не разговаривали друг с другом - вся информация касательно состязании была в общем доступе, из-за чего нужда в разговорах отпадала. Единственное, что несколько коробило Блерра - происшествие с подругой Оверрайд. Фембот с Велоцитрона вроде бы не сильно пострадала, но из-за глупой случайности по вине меха сильно снижала возможность команды на победу. Блерр понимал ненависть Оверрайд к своей скромной персоне. Но сдаваться не собирался.  
Пошатавшись ещё немного по гостинице и всё-таки купив себе на память небольшой сувенир, Блерр нарочито медленно двинулся в сторону кварты сенатора. Протеус просил его зайти ближе к вечеру, и сейчас было самое время. Юнглинг специально тащился как можно медленнее, отслеживая и анализируя реакции корпуса, пытаясь понять и принять их. Постепенно мех начинал приспосабливаться к новой скорости передвижения, да и скорострельный образ мысли уже не пугал его так, как в самом начале. Прошло достаточно времени с тех пор, как сенатор объявил ему о перепрошивке, но до сих пор ничего страшного не случилось. Вероятно, Блерр сам себя накрутил, потому что дома часто слышал нехорошие слухи о советниках и невольно верил в них… Сенатор Протеус же показывал себя исключительно с хорошей стороны, и юнглинг не мог не признавать очевидного - вероятно, другие сенаторы и правда поступали не очень хорошо, но конкретно Протеус вёл себя достойно, благородно. И это внушало уважение.  
\- Сенатор? Это Блерр, - гонщик постучался и дождался приглашение. - Здравствуйте.  
\- О, Блерр. Как всё прошло? - сенатор крутился перед зеркалом, примеряя длинную мантию-плащ из плотной тёмно-синей ткани, украшенной вышитыми яркими звёздами. - Представляешь, неожиданно нашёл… Стоит неимоверно дорого, но я влюбился в неё с первого взгляда!  
\- Вам идёт, - юнглинг неуверенно топтался позади. - Но я бы выбрал другой оттенок, - Блерр мгновенно сообразил, что ляпнул лишнее. Он уткнулся фейсплетом в ладони и сконфуженно пробормотал что-то извиняющееся.  
\- Другой? И почему же? - с любопытством поинтересовался Протеус. - Мне кажется, тёмно-синий цвет подчёркивает яркие оттенки моего честплейта.  
\- Вы немного сливаетесь с ним, - потупил взгляд Блерр. - Несмотря на разные оттенки, синий есть синий. Возможно, вам бы подошёл фиолетовый оттенок… Он красиво сочетается и с синим, и с красным, и с жёлтым, - мех всё-таки поднял шлем и виновато посмотрел на сенатора. - Простите, я не хотел вас обидеть.  
\- Ну почему же сразу обидеть? - добродушно рассмеялся Протеус. - Возможно, ты прав… Знаешь, пожалуй, завтра я ещё раз загляну в тот отдел. Просто из любопытства посмотреть… В конце концов, красивых вещей много не бывает, - он снова повернулся к зеркалу, покрасовался перед ним. - Как у тебя дела? Сюрприз удался?  
\- Да, всё в порядке! - обрадовался смене темы Блерр. - Пришлось постараться, но вроде бы всё получилось. Надеюсь, вашему другу понравится подарок.  
\- О, не сомневайся, - отмахнулся тот и стащил с плеч мантию. - Присаживайся. Ты уже знаешь, какой будет предпоследняя трасса? Твои друзья что-нибудь говорили?  
\- М-м… нет, - Блерр осторожно уселся на край знакомого ему дивана. - Мы так больше и не обсуждали ничего после того, как поссорились. Но сегодня я видел Сноугифта - он тоже участвовал в интервью. И держался так хорошо… не то что я, - пробормотал мех.  
\- Ничего не даётся сразу, - Протеус привычным жестом выдал ему другой формы, но не менее изящный энергофор. - На своём первом интервью Сноугифт наверняка также смущался и запинался. Но раз он научился, и ты научишься, - сенатор жестом чокнулся со своим протеже и пригубил энергон. - Я разговаривал с организаторами. Они держат в тайне особые условия гонки, но кое-что мне разузнать всё-таки удалось.  
\- Даже не представляю, чего ждать, - честно признался Блерр. - Последняя гонка вышла очень напряжённый. Как они смогут переплюнуть самих себя?  
\- В этом и есть смысл самосовершенствования, - назидательно покачал шлемом сенатор, - становиться лучше, чем ты был. И неважно, мчишься ты по трассе или создаёшь её для других.  
\- И что там будет? - вернулся к изначальной теме юнглинг.  
\- Предположительно, дикие звери, - отозвался сенатор и на недоумённый взгляд пояснил: - На трассу выпустят диких зверей. И если проскочить мимо систем ПВО было возможно, поскольку они стреляли по строго определённой траектории, то животные будут вести себя максимально непредсказуемо.  
\- Ох, шлак… - поражённо выдохнул Блерр и откинулся на спинку дивана. - О, ржавая отработка. У нас проблема, - пробормотал он, подразумевая оставшихся участников.  
\- Ещё какая, - покачал своим энергофором Протеус. - На каждого наденут специальный браслет, который также предположительно будут издавать особую частоту, на которую и будут реагировать животные. Возможно, если вовремя от него избавиться, то получится обогнать саму смерть, - намекнул он.  
\- Я отвратительно плохо взламываю замки, - чувствуя, как искра опускается куда-то вниз, пробормотал Блерр. - Даже с инструментами. Шлак, я ведь и правда могу завалить.  
\- Можешь, - согласился сенатор, - а можешь попробовать всё-таки вырвать победу из чужих манипуляторов, - он мягко перетёк поближе к гонщику, привычно деликатно влезая в чужое личное пространство. - Что, если я скажу, что у меня есть… пара кодовых подсказок, которые могли бы деактивировать самую главную угрозу гонки?  
\- Это жульничество! - вскинул шлем Блерр и напоролся на заинтересованный взгляд сенатора, сидящего слишком близко. - Я так не могу… Это нечестно. Неправильно!  
\- Блерр…  
\- Простите, сенатор, но я правда не могу, - запротестовал гонщик. - При всём моём к вам уважении - это выше меня!  
\- Блерр, послушай…  
\- Ради всего святого, простите, - продолжал судорожно бормотать бот, стремительно распаляясь и уже не контролируя себя и своих действий, - я знаю, как важна для вас победа, и я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы не подвести вас. Но я обязан сделать это сам! Своими силами! Даже если придётся прыгнуть выше собственного шлема!  
\- Блерр! - ощутимо повысил тон Протеус, и мех затих, попытался обхватить себя манипуляторами, но забыл про энергофор и только щедро расплескал топливо по колену сенатора. - Что же ты наделал? - обессиленно выдохнул советник.  
Блерр от переизбытка эмоций едва не лишился чувств. Он вскочил и выронил из непослушных пальцев энергофор - тот разбился, осколками разлетаясь по полу. Гонщик в буквальном смысле сгорал со стыда, чувствуя, как натужно хрипят обычно тихие кулеры. После такого сенатор в лучшем случае просто выгонит его! В худшем - убьёт, и правильно сделает. Потому что такого недотёпу ещё поискать надо было.  
\- Успокойся, - куда более сурово велел ему сенатор. - Ради Праймаса, да куда же ты постоянно несёшься поперёд альфы в пекло, - несколько мягче добавил мех. - Собери осколки и выброси, иначе поранишься.  
Блерр с трудом оторвал ладони от пылающих щёк и присел на корточки, принялся собирать крупные осколки в манипулятор, старательно пытаясь контролировать дрожащие руки. Как только всё основное оказалось в утилизаторе, Блерр неловко замер перед советником - чужой коленный шарнир до сих пор был покрыт липкой плёнкой застывшего энергона.  
\- Возьми ветошь и протри, раз испачкал, - сохраняя несколько властные нотки, велел своему протеже Протеус. - Вон ту.  
Блерр снова кивнул и подхватил тряпку, вернулся к советнику и осторожно опустился перед ним на колени, не смея поднять шлема.  
\- Я не кусаюсь, Блерр, - Протеус коснулся ладонью его гребня на шлеме, - будь любезен: вычисти мне колено, раз залил его энергоном. Он начинает застывать и неприятно стягивать шарнир.  
Не веря самому себе, гонщик принялся медленно протирать невероятно красивое, как оказалось, бедро сенатора. Он тщательно оттирал липкие пятна, неуверенно касаясь кончиками пальцев плотных пластин брони, когда приходилось немного применять силу.  
\- Успокоился? - с толикой ехидства поинтересовался Протеус и дождался согласного кивка. - Хорошо. Я услышал тебя и твоё желание, Блерр, - изрёк он, - я дам тебе коды, но ты сам решишь: воспользуешься ли ты ими? Можешь сразу стереть, если хочешь, или передать кому-нибудь из своих друзей - уверен, они оценят твою подсказку и, возможно, даже снова начнут с тобой общаться… Хотя учитывая тот факт, что предпоследний тур станет решающим… Полагаю, ты в курсе?  
\- В курсе чего, сенатор? - пробубнил Блерр и поднял на своего покровителя виноватый взгляд. Но не выдержал прямого зрительного контакта и вернулся к полировке колена, хотя то было практически всецело чистым.  
\- Кто первым придёт к финишу, тот и будет представлять команду на финальном соревновании, - с готовностью пояснил Протеус. - В том числе организаторы подведут итоги и вывесят для гостей таблицу с результатами - кто из гонщиков пользуется наибольшей популярностью среди болельщиков. Это очень важно для образа любого меха, собственно, поэтому я и настоял на том, чтобы во время того интервью рассказал именно ту историю, что я для тебя подготовил. Чтобы завоевать искры своих фанатов!  
\- Чем? Обманом? - Блерр оторвался от полировки и посмотрел на советника куда более упрямо и честно. - Простите, сенатор, но на лжи жизни не построишь.  
\- На лжи - да, не построишь. А немного приукрасить имеющиеся факты вполне допустимо, - Протеус наклонился к нему и подцепил чужой подбородок пальцами, вынуждая гонщика податься вперёд, выпрямляясь. Меху пришлось упереться ладонями в колени советника. - Поверь, об этой истории скоро забудут, поскольку всех будет интересовать только будущее их новой звезды. Твоё будущее, Блерр.  
Юнглинг ощутимо сглотнул, всматриваясь в очаровательно-доверчивую небесно-голубую оптику - окуляры таких оттенков могла позволить себе только элита Кибертрона. Простым гражданам приходилось довольствоваться значительно менее насыщенными оттенками. Да и диафрагма мало у кого просматривалась, многие ставили себе самые простые и дешёвые стёкла. Но окуляры сенатора завораживали.  
\- Ты - новая звезда, Блерр, - с придыханием повторил Протеус. - Я понял это сразу, как только увидел тебя. Ты стремишься к своей цели, несмотря ни на что. Ты готов работать над собой и своими способностями, и это твоя наилучшая черта. Такое нужно поощрять, поэтому я и выбрал тебя в качестве своего… протеже. Понимаешь?  
Блерр понимал. Его искра гулко билась где-то в честплейте, а по нейроцепям против воли разливалось приятное тепло от возбуждения, привычной волной накрывающее системы. Мех сглотнул, не смея прервать зрительного контакта со своим покровителем - они вместе прошли через столько, что многим даже и не снилось. Блерр был согласен хоть собственную душу продать, только бы навсегда остаться доверенным подчинённым сенатора Протеуса. Близость, возникшая между ними, смущала, но в то же время раскрывала гонщика со стороны, о которой он даже и не подозревал.  
\- Я уже очень много лет не брал никого к себе в протеже, - с придыханием изрёк советник, продолжая придерживать гонщика за подбородок, - но тебе удалось меня переубедить. Ты особенный, Блерр. Сохрани свою уникальность и докажи всему миру, что я не ошибся.  
Блерр был готов на всё. Искра сделала последний кульбит в честплейте и затихла, когда губы сенатора накрыли его собственные.  
Гонщик тихо вентилировал, широко распахнув оптику. А когда осознал через несколько кликов, то сам подался вперёд и глухо застонал, ощутив как чужая глосса властно проникает внутрь сквозь его губы. Во рту тут же появился совершенно чужой привкус, смешанный с послевкусием энергона, который до этого пил сенатор. Блерр поднялся и, ведомый чужим манипулятор, забрался к покровителю на колени. Ладони сенатора мгновенно погладили его по бокам и спустились ниже, к бёдрам.  
\- Тебе не о чем волноваться, дорогой друг, - проникновенно прошелестел Протеус. - Сейчас наш джоор, и мы вполне можем насладиться им в компании друг друга.  
Сенатор не спрашивал, хотел ли Блерр этого, но гонщик был готов поклясться хоть собственным активом, что он бы схлопотал коллапс искры, если бы советник перестал его ласкать и отстранился.  
Блерр неуверенно ткнулся губами в уголок чужого рта и расслабился, почувствовав отклик. Юнглинг плавился под прикосновениями покровителя, вздрагивал и негромко постанывал, елозя на его коленях. Системы разогревались слишком быстро, и мех чувствовал, что не сможет протянуть долго.  
\- Я так понимаю, у тебя ещё не было интерфейса в этом корпусе, - Протеус одним манипулятором прижал юнца к себе, а вторым игриво скользил то по вентрешёткам на ногах, то скатываясь кончиками пальцев на внутреннюю сторону бёдер. Юнглинг в его объятиях возбуждённо дрожал, не веря в происходящее. - Позволишь? - сенатор постучал пальцами по паховой броне.  
Блерр судорожно кивнул и расщёлкнул её. Протеус мгновенно пропихнул в тугую приёмную систему пару пальцев, заставив гонщика глухо вскрикнуть. Мех попытался свести ноги, чтобы минимализировать неприятные ощущения, но советник не дал ему этого сделать.  
\- Расслабься, - проурчал он тому на аудиосенсор, - я не причиню тебе вреда. Но сначала нужно как следует тебя растянуть, иначе проникновение будет болезненным. А мы ведь не хотим этого, правда?  
Блерр вцепился в тёмно-синие плечевые блоки сенатора, переживая не самую приятную растяжку. Пальцы Протеуса нащупали внутри пластиковую заглушку и неожиданно с силой выдернули её, разнуляя чувствительную сенсорику. Блерр вскрикнул, старательно задавливая подступивший к окулярам очиститель - он ведь добровольно согласился на близость, нечего было сырость разводить и отступать. Советник явно не с каждым встречным-поперечным вступал в интимные отношения. Нужно набраться терпения и попытаться отвлечься, чтобы получить хотя бы капельку удовольствия.  
\- Так-то лучше, - одобрительно покачал шлемом сенатор, когда кусающий губы Блерр схватил его за запястье, фиксируя, и принялся сам скользить по пальцам, растягивая ограничивающие кольца. Для проформы мех пощекотал его снопом искр изнутри, и по пальцам мгновенно потекла смазка. - Другое дело.  
Гонщик немного попривык к новым ощущениям и снова полез целоваться. Но в этот раз сенатор скользнул губами по его подбородку схватил другой ладонью за затылок шлема, вынуждая запрокинуть голову. Дентопластины болезненно сжали шейную магистраль, разрывая нежное покрытие. Чужая глосса с садистским удовольствием расковыряла ранку, слизывая капельки внутреннего энергона. Блерр опять поплыл, не понимая, на что он должен реагировать, - корпус сходил с ума, ведомый удовольствием, смешанным с болью.  
\- Попробуем кое-что побольше? - прошелестел Протеус, рывками вгоняя уже три пальца в чужую приёмную систему. - Мне кажется, ты уже готов.  
\- Да-а… - простонал Блерр, - п-пожалуйста, с-сенатор!.. - он подавился хрипом вентиляции.  
Продолжая удерживать его за шлем, Протеус со щелчком активировал собственную скрутку. Украшенная жёлто-красными диодами, она опасно подмигивала, покачиваясь на опорном стержне. Крупный оголовок прошёлся по кольцу приёмного порта вдоль несколько раз, утыкаясь в мерцающий датчик наверху. Блерра несколько раз подбросило, и он вцепился пальцами в колени покровителя-любовника, чувствуя, как разъезжаются колени.  
\- Сейчас ты ещё красивее, Блерр, - проникновенно признался сенатор, - хотел бы я почаще видеть тебя с такого ракурса, - тонко намекнул он на повторную близость.  
\- Сенатор Протеус… - гонщик всхлипнул, - п-пожалуйста… - он как смог сам потёрся влажными лепестками защитной мембраны о скрутку. Шейную магистраль саднило, пока саморемонт затягивал повреждение. Шея устала и просила сменить положение, но юнглинг не смел протестовать приказам своего покровителя. Приходилось терпеть неудобное положение и с каждым бриймом дрожать всё сильнее.  
\- Готов ли ты принять меня, мой дражайший друг? - поэтично изрёк советник, несколько иронично вспомнив строчку из поэмы, где говорилось совершенно о других вещах. - Охлади корпус и расслабься.  
Блерр послушно прогнал полный цикл вентиляции и тут же обрадованно прильнул к сенатору, когда тот отпустил его шлем и подхватил под бёдра, толкнулся оголовком скрутки внутрь.  
Первое приёмное кольцо разошлось легко, из форсунков брызнула смазка, а вот дальше, за пределами второго кольца, процесс застопорился. Блерр опять собрался, не в силах выполнить приказ сенатора. Корпус снова и снова подводил его - то слишком быстро разогревался, когда это было лишним, то не мог расслабиться, когда это требовалось. Протеус успокаивающе погладил его по бокам, затем опустил один манипулятор вниз и приласкал мерцающий датчик над портом. Удовольствие прошибло гонщинка по всему корпусу, и он с оханьем дёрнулся, опустился ниже, пропуская в себя скрутку.  
\- Вот так, хорошо, - подбодрил своего протеже Протеус. - Потерпи немного, сейчас тебе будет хорошо.  
Блерр рвано выдохнул и пискнул, когда его рывком насадили до упора.  
\- С-слишком глубоко! - взвизгнул он, в ужасе расширив оптику.  
Коннектор распирал его изнутри и жарко пульсировал, отдаваясь вибрацией на стенки приёмной системы. Начинённый чувствительной сенсорикой порт горел едва не в буквальном смысле. Блерр потерялся в ощущениях и смог только вскрикнуть, когда его с силой приподняли и снова насадили, погружая джампер в тугое податливое нутро. Порт постепенно расходился, приноравливался под заданну конфигурацию, и через какое-то время гонщик понял, что болевые спазмы отступали, а вот удовольствие обжигающей волной накрывало его от макушки шлема по самые супинаторы.  
\- Сенатор, я по-очти-и…! - пискнул юнглинг и содрогнулся в приступе порочного кайфа. Протеусу хватило несколько рывков, чтобы вогнать в него коннектор на всю длину и залить тёплыми каплями трансфлюида, орошая остро воспринимающую любое прикосновение сенсорику.  
Мех на несколько секунд позволил себе пригасить оптику и откинуться на спинку девана, наслаждаясь приятной тяжестью гонщика на коленях. Немного успокоив натужно подвывающие системы и охладив распалённый интерфейсом корпус, Протеус решительно приподнял чужие бёдра и выудил скрутку наружу, собрал её обратно под кодпис.  
\- У меня через пятнадцать бриймов назначена встреча с несколькими кураторами, - советник поднялся и потянулся. - По поводу кодов я свяжусь с тобой чуть позже - сам решай, воспользуешься ли ты ими. Хотя я бы настоятельно не рекомендовал бы тебе упускать свой шанс…  
Блерр покачал шлемом и с трудом поднялся. Коленные шарниры дрожали и подгибались, а на внутренней стороне бёдер уже застывала плёнка смазки. Юнглинг стыдливо отвёл взгляд и попытался пальцами оттереть липкие пятна. Протеус несколько кликов наблюдал за его неуклюжими попытками привести себя в порядок, после чего решительно подошёл к нему и щедрым жестом набросил на плечи купленную мантию.  
\- По понятным причинам пустить тебя к себе в дезку я не могу, - деликатно заметил он, - но идти в кварту в таком виде тоже не вариант. Так и быть, оставь плащ себе, - ехидно подмигнул советник гонщику, - раз уж этот цвет мне не к фейсплету, - весело рассмеялся он. - Мой телохранитель также передаст тебе всю нужную информацию. Ступай к себе. Тебе нужно помыться и отдохнуть. И подготовиться к новой гонке - будет очень трудно.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Блерр, сгорая со стыда: мало того, что он так откровенно полез на советника, так ещё и почти выклянчил для себя очередной подарок. Конечно, в плаще он чувствовал себя значительно увереннее, но и обзаводиться столь дорогой и явно неподходящей для него вещью не планировал. - Простите за мантию. Я… я не думал, что всё так получится.  
\- Как так? - перетёк от веселья к ехидству Протеус. И рассмеялся ещё громче, заметив, как вспыхнул всем корпусом его протеже. - Успокойся, Блерр, тебе не о чем волноваться. Ступай. У меня мало времени, и я должен успеть подготовиться ко встрече с коллегами.  
Блерр ещё раз поблагодарил его и выскочил вон, плотно запахнувшись в мантию - тёплая ткань грела не столько корпус, сколько искру: благодаря сенатору у него появился реальный шанс на новую, лучшую жизнь.

*** 

До финала четвёртого раунда добралось чуть меньше полутора десятка ботов. Блерр был одним из них, как и Сноугифт. А вот Флинч сошёл с трассы, не справившись с управлением. Даже не смотря на то, что они воспользовались подсказкой сенатора Протеус… впрочем, как и другие участники, поскидывавшие браслеты в первые же бриймы гонки - Блер не стал заморачиваться и сделал точно так же, как и товарищи по команде. Накануне вечером Сноугифт честно сказал, что ему до сих пор не нравится затея с вознёй между сенатором и его новым другом, однако от кодов он отказываться не станет. Флинч же добавил, что они все прекрасно понимали простую истину - именно эта финальная гонка решала их участь - у кого будет шанс дойти до самого конца?  
Блерр был готов к испуганно мечущимся животным, но вот танцующего интербота, прикованного к земле цепью, он не ожидал. Именно из-за него как минимум половина участников сошла с пути, не ожидая такого подвоха. Сбить с ног животное боты ещё допускали, но такого же живого меха - нет! Блерр гнал как не в себя и с ужасом размышлял над тем, что его вера в мир стремительно таяла. Он точно так же, как и все хотел лучшего и, кажется, в буквальном смысле был готов пройтись по чужим головам, чтобы добиться своего. Прошлый Блерр на такое никогда и ни за что бы не подписался.  
Интербот невозмутимо двигался в полумраке, выхватываемый из тьмы яркими лучами фар. Он бесстрашно бренчал цепью и танцевал, казалось, пригасив оптику и отдавая танцу всего себя. Блерр, как и Флинч, съехал с дороги, резко вдарив по тормозам. Только он успел выправить себя и свою траекторию, а товарищ - нет. Тёмный угловатый корпус пробил капотом ограждение и с воплем рухнул вниз. Блерр не чувствовал собственной искры - к смерти друга, пусть даже далеко не самого лучшего, он не был готов!  
До финиша гонщик добрался седьмым - давно позабытый результат, но зато целый, живой и почти невредимый. Не считая погнутых пластин брони, оставленных перепуганными зверями, попытавшимися сбить его с пути. Сноугифт прибыл следом, отстав буквально на пару бриймов, и выглядел он почти невменяемо - мех замер, пытаясь унять дрожь, пробившую корпус от макушки шлема до супинаторов. Перед оптикой до сих пор всплывали кадры, на которых Флинч падал куда-то вниз в бездонную пропасть. Блерр отлично его понимал.  
Следующим днём, когда организаторы подводили итоги и готовились озвучить список участников для финального раунда, мех заскочил в медбэй - Флинч серьёзно пострадал, но медикам удалось его стабилизировать. Правда, в себя гонщик не приходил, и они искренне не знали, сможет ли после такой травмы спортсмен когда-нибудь вновь выйти на трассу… Удручённый Блерр вернулся в главный коридор, где столкнулся со Сноугифтом и сенатором Миражом. На его коллеге не было фейсплета в буквальном смысле.  
\- Это всё из-за тебя, - пробормотал он, кусая губы, - всё из-за тебя и твои возни. Если бы ты сидел на бампере ровно, ничего этого не было бы! - сорвался на крик Сноугифт. Мираж жестом остановил его, зарубив гипотетическую драку на корню.  
\- Проведай Флинча, Сноу, - посоветовал сенатор гонщику. - Я разберусь.  
Сноугифт опустил плечевые блоки и прошёл мимо Блерра, специально отпихнув того манипулятором. Юнглинг мог поклясться, что никогда в жизни он не видел гонщика, которого безмерно уважал, таким… разбитым.  
\- Что-то случилось? - сипло поинтересовался он у советника, когда белоснежный мех исчез за дверями медбэя. - Что с ним?  
\- Скорее, что с тобой, - сухо осадил его Мираж. - Ты идёшь со мной. У меня есть к тебе серьёзный разговор.  
Блерр вытянулся, поджав губы, но послушно пошёл следом. Мираж вёл его недолго, но ловко обходя ненужные скопления гостей и журналистом, пока, наконец, они не остановились перед дверями в кварту гонщиков.  
\- Заходи, - кивнул шлемом на дверь советник. Блерр послушно ввёл код и первым переступил порог. Когда двери захлопнулсь, Мираж повернулся к юнглингу и смерил его откровенно недовольным, можно сказать, даже гневным взглядом. - Ты соображаешь, что творишь? - сталь, звеневшая в его голосе, резала виброножом прямо по искре. - Куда ты лезешь, глупый юнец?!  
\- Не понимаю, о чём вы, - подобрался Блерр, замерев напротив. Всё его естество просто вопило о том, что разговор предстоит максимально неприятный. - Если это из-за Флинча, то я ничем не мог ему помочь. Коды были у всех. Он не справился из-за самого себя.  
\- Коды? - прищурился Мираж, скрестив манипуляторы на честплейте. - Значит, это твоих рук дело? Хм. Как я и думал. Это было ожидаемо.  
\- Все участники знали, что их ждёт. Почему я должен был быть исключением? - возмутился гонщик.  
\- Потому что ты берёшь больше, чем сможешь отдать, - подступился было к нему советник, но замер, пригасил оптику, охлаждая корпус: нужно было держать себя в руках. - Твои игры с сатом Протеусом не доведут тебя до добра.  
\- При всём моём к вам уважении, сенатор Мираж, это не ваше дело, - обиделся Блерр. - Вам-то что до моего с ним общения?  
\- Это самое общение лишило Сноугифта возможности вырваться в финал, - процедил сквозь дентопластины мех. - Я много наблюдал за тобой, Блерр, и знаю, что это ты принёс тот “подарок”, - он жестом показал кавычки, - в комнату организатора Хайтопа. Сноугифт тоже молодец, но его игра не вышла за рамки приличия. В отличие от тебя!  
\- Я не понимаю, в чём дело, - продолжал защищаться юнглинг. - Вы пришли сюда и обвиняете меня непонятно в чём! Всё дело только в том, что у нас с сенатором сложились чуть более близкие отношения? - в запале раздражённо бросил он. И тут же пожалел о своих словах.  
\- У вас… с сенатором… близкие отношения? - в первый клик, казалось, Мираж даже удивился. Но быстро вернул себе максимально невозмутимое, хоть и недовольное выражение фейсплета. - Что же, это многое объясняет.  
\- Я всё ещё не понимаю, причём здесь Сноугифт, - буркнул Блерр. - Ну да, я отнёс подарок от сата Протеуса его другу. Что в этом такого? Разве это запрещено?  
\- Ты собственными манипуляторами столкнул своего друга в плавильню, - холодно изрёк сенатор Мираж. - Тот, как ты выразился, подарок оказался видеокамерой, запись на которой очень сильно порочит честь как самого Сноугифта, так и организатора Хайтопа. Сноугифта поставили перед очень неприятным выбором - либо он добровольно покидает гонку под любым предлогом, либо его навсегда лишают возможности заниматься любимым делом. И всё благодаря тебе, Блерр. Благодаря тебе и твоим политическим играм.  
\- Я не знал! - воскликнул но. - Клянусь, сенатор Мираж, я не знал! Сат Протеус сказал, что…  
\- Сат Протеус много чего говорит, но не всему из его слов можно, а главное, нужно верить, - жестом прервал собеседника Мираж. - И знаешь, что самое интересное? Если видеозапись всё-таки всплывёт, то крайним окажешься ты и только ты. Уверяю, сенатор Протеус не будет тебя защищать, каким бы фаворитом ты ни был. Знаешь, сколько у него было любимчиков?  
Блерр потерял дар речи - каждое слово советника вбивало в его душу по новому ржавому кинжалу, разрывая и уничтожая искру. Конечно, юнглинг понимал, что он не был единственным, но ему казалось, что сенатор ясно дал понять - Блерр важен для него. Разве этого недостаточно для поддержки советника? Разве будь гонщик ему противен или не нужен, стал бы сенатор тратить время и деньги на его скромную персону?  
\- Много. И ни один не выжил, поверь мне на слово, - холодно и жёстко припечатал Мираж. - Ты - не исключение, Блерр. Я пытался тебя предупредить, но ты настолько погряз в обожании к Протеусу, что перестал замечать очевидное, - мех ненадолго прервался и снова на клик пригасил оптику, склонив шлем. Так, словно у него болела голова. - Хотя винить только тебя в этом тоже неправильно. Протеус умеет убеждать, этого у него не отнять…  
\- А что мне теперь делать? - вздрогнул Блерр. Он всё ещё не верил в то, о чём говорил другой сенатор. Но то подспудное ощущение опасности и неправильности, которое иногда посещало его, вернулось. - Остался последний раунд… я…   
\- Честно? - Мираж смотрел на него прямо, с непоколебимым достоинством, которого так не хватало юному гонщику: он натворил таких дел, что, наверное, никогда не сможет также прямо и честно смотреть в окуляры другим членам команды. - Бежать. Как можно быстрее и дальше, чтобы сат Протеус не успел тебя перехватить и вернуть… Поверь, он не терпит предательств - даже самых незначительных и глупых, совершённых по ошибке или неопытности.  
Блерр судорожно вентилировал и уткнулся фейсплетом в ладони, сгорбившись. Только сейчас до него стал доходить смысл слов Флинча, брошенных во время их последней ссоры. Вот, о чём говорили его друзья… Они пытались удержать юнглинга от падения в бездну, но он вывернулся из спасательной хватки и сам сиганул навстречу темноте. Гонка, о которой он мечтал и грезил, обернулась сущим кошмаром, выхода из которого он не видел.  
\- Я правильно понимаю, что если выиграю, то буду должен сенатору Протеусу до конца своих дней? - еле шевеля губами, убито поинтересовался Блерр.  
Мираж молча кивнул.  
\- Решать тебе, юнглинг, - произнёс он вдогонку. - Хорошенько подумай над тем, какой выбор тебе предстоит сделать. Потому что независимо от решения тебе с ним жить до конца своих дней. Стоит ли сенатор Протеус и его обещания твоей искры?  
Блерр не знал… Советник Мираж сухо попрощался и вышел вон, оставляя гонщика наедине с самыми тяжкими раздумьями. Мех точно был прав только в одном: предстоящая гонка изменит жизнь Блерра навсегда.

Последнее состязание подобралось к гонщикам быстрее, чем они рассчитывали. Вместо привычных нескольких дней, за которые меха должны были восстановиться и подготовиться к новому соревнованию, финальный раунд назначили буквально на послезавтра. И тем самым часть ботов, сумевших добраться до финишной черты, отсекла сама себя - некоторые добровольно отказались от участия, понимая, что они не успевают восстановиться. И даже наличие целых трёх призовых мест ни капли не мотивировало участников - многие посчитали, что их жизни им дороже. В теории Блерр хотел бы сделать также, но заглянувший накануне вечером неуместно радостный и довольный жизнью сенатор Протеус сообщил ему, что мех стал избранным представителем их команды.  
Это было жестоко… В первых раундах они сплотились, превратились в команду. А потом начали играть не только против друг друга, но и против самих себя - в финал выйдет тот, кто покажет себя лучше всех не только на трассе, но и в жизни. Сенатор Протеус был прав, когда говорил, что их ждало реалити-шоу. По-другому эту драму глосса не поворачивалась назвать. Блерр догадывался, что тот же Сноугифт составлял ему отличную конкуренцию, и совсем не факт, что именно он прошёл бы в финал. Если бы советник Протеус не подсуетился… В горловом шлюзе снова встал комом с трудом впихнутый в себя энергон с утра пораньше.  
Сноугифт вечером так и не вернулся. Он пришёл под утра, когда проплакавшийся и опустошённый Блерр отмокал под дезкой. На гонщике до сих пор не было фейсплета - уничтоженный и раздавленный, он походил на самую блеклую тень былого себя. Хотел бы Блерр перед ним извиниться, да толку от этого никакого не было. А бередить и без того вывернутую наизнанку искру он не стал. Вместо этого тихо собрался и вышел вон - решение в мозговом модуле уже созрело, но Блерр пока не понимал, как лучше его реализовать.  
Их осталось семь участников.  
Помимо Блерра неподалёку топталась знакомая ему Оверрайд - на ней также не было фейсплета, вплоть до того, что она не скорчила ему рожицу и не ухмыльнулась, предвкушая преотличнейшую гонку. Остальных юнглинг помнил постольку-поскольку. Аутбёрст из колонии Гамма-7; Фростмастер с планеты Акселератор; Шэмбл из галактического межрасового сообщества Двенадцать лун; Даггер с далёкой и мало кому известной планетки Пульс; размеренно напевающий себе под носовой конус Саундстафф из колонии Чёрного камня. Единственные отбитые на весь мозговой модуль меха, согласные положить собственный актив ради кубка и шанса раз и навсегда изменить свою жизнь. Толпа на трибунах затихла в преддверии гонки… Комментаторы пытались как-то расшевелить народ, но абсолютно все чувствовали, что на трассе случится что-то, что изменит ход истории.  
Блерр помнил, где любили сидеть сенаторы, и вскользь нашарил на трибуне их места. Советник Протеус почти лучился от удовольствия и предвкушения. Мираж же выглядел равнодушным, сосредоточенным. Сноугифта не было, и на клик юнглинг об этом пожалел: новоявленный друг не увидит сюрприза, который мех подготовил для своего покровителя. Но эта мысль быстро улетучилась, и Блерр двинулся к старту - оставалось совсем немного времени.  
Они трансформировались друг за другом, встали в ряд, разогревая двигатели. Комментаторы по очереди представили всех и каждого, озвучив в том числе и результаты опроса среди гостей. Блерру на клик снова стало стыдно за то, как он врал во время интервью - потому что за него болели только потому, что считали его отзывчивым и сочувствующим меха, достойным победы! Благородная цель, пусть даже навязанная сенатором, играла свою роль. Когда же ознакомление с участниками забега состоялось, слово взял один из организаторов - кажется, тот самый Хайтоп.  
\- В последнем раунде межгалактического состязания среди трансформеров, - вещал он, - у вас задача одна: победить. На трассе отсутствуют полосы препятствий, так что всё зависит только от вас и силы вашего духа. Я могу сказать только, - бот на клик замер и обвёл стадион внимательным взором, - да пребудет с вами скорость, дорогие друзья. На старт! Внимание!  
Когда прозвучало слово “марш!”, мир вокруг взорвался.  
Ошарашенный новостью об отсутствии препятствий Блерр мчался вперёд, выжимая из себя весь свой максимум. Другие меха то обгоняли его, то отставали, словно упорно не веря в то, что на дороге впервые за всё время будет… чисто. Ни пламени, ни обломков, ни зверей, ни живых меха - никого и ничего. Только трасса, заложенная программой в Эклипс, да ветер, со свистом рассекающий пространство.  
Впервые за всё время Блерр вдруг почувствовал странное умиротворение, медленно разлившееся по корпусу. Дорога под колёсами расслабляла и настраивала на философский лад. Мех не смотрел по сторонам, концентрируясь только на пути вперёд. Наверное, это было опасно - вот так принимать на чистую веру слова организаторов, поскольку кто знал, какое испытанием они на самом деле решили подготовить для своих участников. Но Блерр не переживал - либо апгрейд корпуса поможет ему справиться с трассой, либо нет… либо же…  
Оверрайд демонстративно пихнула его в бок, и Блерр рывком вернулся в реальность. Он и не заметил, как поддал газу и вырвался вперёд. Оверрайд шла с ним капот к капоту. Теперь зрители наблюдали не столько за соревнованием в целом, сколько за их личным состязанием. И это заставляло искру трепетать пуще прежнего. Блерр с тихим урчанием, совершенно несвойственным гонщикам, взмыл вверх. Дорога закрутила бочку, но это был, пожалуй, единственный элемент, вызвавший в нём хоть какой-то отклик. И гонщик понял - время пришло.  
Оверрайд с ощутимым ужасом парила над землёй, не веря тому, что видела и слышала. Единственный реальный соперник специально резким рывком заглушил двигатель. Колёса по инерции ещё крутились, но корпус уже не тянуло вперёд. И в обычное время юнец с доверчивой улыбкой на губах, так бесящий своим хохотом и привлекающий неповторимой искренностью, камнем полетел вниз. До конца трассы оставались считанные метры, и Оверрайд преодолела их, слыша только звон битого стекла и сминаемого металла - она не знала причин, побудивших соперника так поступить, но чувствовала, что на одну тысячную от всего процесса победу ей подарили… Гонщица с Велоцитрона отказываться не стала. Хотя это состязание запомнила на всю жизнь.


	4. Персептор (neutral!Астротрейн/young!Персептор; Лэнсер, Лайфлайн, Флэтлайн, ос-Родент, Миксмастер)

Блерр залпом прикончил свой куб и с широченной улыбкой обвёл притихших слушателей ехидным взглядом.  
\- Судя по всему, мне удалось произвести на вас впечатление, - рассмеялся гонщик. - Кто бы мог подумать, что я в своё время столь тесно общался с сенаторами, да?  
\- А что было потом? - поинтересовался ошарашенный Сайдсвайп. - Ну, ты провалил гонку, а что сделал Протеус? Или Мираж? И разве Мираж был сенатором?  
\- Был, просто очень тщательно скрывает этот факт и старается им нигде не светить, - подтвердил Импактор. - Он присоединился к автоботам незадолго до развала Совета, поэтому избежал казни, добровольно отказавшись от сенаторских привилегий.  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, - согласился с братом Санстрикер. - Так что с Протеусом? Он, наверное, хотел тебя загрызть, да?  
\- Ещё как, - рассмеялся в голос Блерр. - Я обломал ему самый смак! Клянусь, никогда и ни от кого я не испытывал по отношению к себе столь обжигающую ненависть. Я сильно повредил себя во время падения и чудом не погиб… Восстановление заняло много времени, а Протеус, вероятно, хотел отыграться за провальный позор в полной мере, поэтому позволил мне прийти в себя. А когда я почти покинул медцентр, то узнал из новостей, что советника убили.  
\- И снова ты прошёлся по той самой тонкой грани… - с восхищением присвистнул Дрифт. - Я не встречался с Протеусом лично, но слышал о нём много всякого.  
\- Я получил ценный урок во время того состязания, - признался Блерр. - Частично благодаря Миражу - один раз он даже навещал меня в больнице, когда медики собирали мой поломанный эндоскелет едва ли не по кускам. Я весил слишком мало, чтобы раздавить самого себя, и это меня спасло. Ну и вовремя оказанная медицинская помощь, конечно, - добавил мех. - Помню ту встречу так, словно она произошла только вчера…  
\- Зачем он приходил? - Санстрикер настолько увлёкся чужими рассказами, что не заметил, как удобно притулился к плечевому блоку Капа. Последний пыхнул дымом, но отодвигаться не стал. - Чего хотел?  
\- Он спросил меня, специально ли я проиграл, - развёл манипуляторы в стороны Блерр. - И я не смог ему соврать… Протеусу смог бы. А Миражу нет. Потому что он единственный, кому хватило сил и характера вернуть меня с небес на землю и жёстко, но вполне доходчиво объяснить, во что я ввязался. Я тогда даже поблагодарил его. Возможно, поэтому, когда мы пересекались с ним на поле боя, то неплохо сработались друг с другом. Прайм, в принципе, всегда был доволен нашей командной работой.  
\- А другие гонщики? - подал голос Персептор и пояснил на удивлённый взгляд Сайдсвайпа: - Сноугифт и Флинч. Что стало с ними? Ты поддерживаешь с ними связь?  
\- Наши пути разошлись ещё тогда, когда Флинч сошёл с трассы, - с заметным сожалением отозвался Блерр. - Мне так и не удалось снова пересечься со Сноугифтом и попросить у него прощения за свой проступок. Я давно не слышал их имён, но если память мне не изменяет, то Флинч присоединился к десептиконам и погиб. А Сноугифт ушёл в нейтралы, и что с ним стало дальше, я не имею ни малейшего понятия. Знаю только, что они оба навсегда ушли из спорта. Может, сами, а может, из-за меня.  
\- Не могу даже представить разочарования сенатора, когда он понял, что всё, во что он вкладывался, превратилось в ржавую отработку, - выдохнул Санстрикер. - Хотел бы я увидеть выражение его фейсплета.  
\- Ну… лицевой Протеуса не обещаю, но если хочешь, могу показать тебе записи и репортажи того соревнования, - чуть подумав, всё-таки предложил Блерр. - Я тогда сам не понимал, зачем храню эти записи, а сейчас можно было бы пересмотреть - вспомнить былое.  
\- Хотим, - рьяно закивали шлемами близнецы.  
\- Я бы тоже взглянул, если ты не против, - поднял манипулятор Дрифт.  
Блерр благосклонно кивнул.  
\- Ну а ты, Персептор? - Импактор рассматривал учёного внимательно, словно подначивая снайпера раскрыть пару-тройку грязных секретов. - Тебе есть, чем поделиться с нашими новыми друзьями?  
\- У меня был довольно спокойный и местами даже скучный актив, - мигнул оптикой тот. - Я проводил всё своё время либо в научно-исследовательских центрах, либо в экспедициях, информация о которых доступна в сети.  
\- Неужели тебе совсем нечего рассказать? - мягко накрыл его плечо ладонью Дрифт. - Да ладно, Перси, не скромничай.  
Персептор не то чтобы смутился… но ненадолго задумался. Если говорить честно, то кое-какая история в его прошлом имела место быть. Но рассказывать о ней вслух учёный не собирался - ещё тогда, много лет назад, он поклялся похоронить эту тайну с собой. Даже мех, ради которого автобот пошёл на неописуемые ужасы, не знал, какую цену заплатил его друг за разрешение опасной ситуации. Воспоминания всколыхнулись против воли, и остальные крушители это заметили.  
\- Вижу-вижу, что-то у тебя припасено, - хмыкнул Импактор. - Давай, Перси, теперь твой черёд.  
\- Хорошо, - учёный немного поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, - кое-что и правда есть. Но скажу честно: по сравнению с вашими историями, моя почти ни о чём. Но раз вы настаиваете…  
Рассказывать правду Персептор не собирался даже под дулом пушки. Оставалось только одно: выбрать тайну чуть менее страшную. И такая у него тоже имелась.  
\- Довольно длительный период времени, когда война была в самом разгаре, я вёл переписку с одним учёным, - отхлебнув энергона, взялся за рассказ снайпер. - Вы можете спросить, что в этом такого - мол, подумаешь, кто с кем только не переписывался! Но у меня имеются две причины, по которым я предпочитаю не распространяться об этом факте. Во-первых, это была в некотором смысле любовная переписка, местами даже с вкраплениями интима. А во-вторых, моим избранником оказался десептикон…   
\- Как вы трахались через сообщения? - удивился Блерр. - Как в интерфейс-историях что ли?  
\- Десептикон? - Импактор, казалось, на клик удивился, но мгновенно вернул себе самообладание. - Очень интересно.  
\- Он писал мне об очень личных вещах, расписывал всё так, что не влюбиться было нельзя, - пожал плечевыми блоками Перси. - Первое его письмо пришло мне по ошибке, но он говорил там об интересных вещах, и я… ответил ему. Сразу сказал, что он ошибся адресатом, но мне было, что добавить по теме. Так и завязалось наше знакомство. Мы никогда не говорили друг другу, как нас зовут, и сказать по правде, в этом был свой смак.  
\- А ты у нас романтик, оказывается, - тепло улыбнулся Дрифт, сопровождаемый беззлобными смешками остальных врекеров.  
Персептор едва заметно улыбнулся уголками губ. Лучше и правда рассказать о том, как он под носом у Прайма крутил любовные шашни с десептиконом, чем вспоминать о том, как проклял собственную искру, отняв свою самую первую жизнь у живого меха…

_Когда Лэнсер пришла к нему, Персептор только-только утвердил один из своих научных трактатов и собирался впервые за долгое время немного отвлечься и повеселиться_. Но подруга, с которой у учёного завязались неожиданно крепкие отношения, выглядела хуже дезактива. Она нерешительно замерла на пороге кварты, нервно кусая губы и не зная, куда деть взгляд.  
\- Заходи, - учёный широким жестом позвал фембота внутрь. - Представляешь, моё исследование приняли и утвердили! - поделился он радостными новостями. - Выпьешь со мной? Я хочу отметить этот день!  
\- Да… можно, - Лэнсер вымученно улыбнулась и прошла внутрь.  
Персептор порхал вокруг, щебеча о чём-то своём и рассказывая о том, как прошёл его день, не замечая омрачённого состояния его самой лучшей подруге на всём белом свете!  
\- Я умираю, - выдавила из себя Лэнсер, когда пальцы сжали куб с энергоном.  
\- Прости? - не понял её Персептор, нахмурившись. - Ты… что? - недоверчиво переспросил он.  
\- Я умираю, Перси, - фембот залпом выпила топливо и вытерла губы тыльной стороной ладони. - Предпоследняя стадия кибернекроза старого типа.  
\- Кибернекроз? Старого типа? - Персептор был слишком ошарашен, чтобы быстро думать. Он выпрямился и неловко замер напротив подруги. - Но… когда? Он проявляется только у меха холодной сборки. Как ты могла?.. Нет. Это наверняка ошибка! - уверенно вынес он вердикт.  
\- Пять раз, Перси, - Лэнсер растопырила пальцы, подняв ладонь, - я провела пять разных исследований в разных клиниках. И везде одно и тоже! Я умираю, Перси. И это факт!  
\- Но как такое возможно? - учёный растерял весь позитивный настрой и медленно опустился рядом, до сих пор не веря в то, что слышал. - Как ты можешь им болеть?  
\- Предполагаю, я заразилась в гробнице Алхемиста Прайма, - выдавила из себя фембот. - Помнишь мою недавнюю поездку?  
\- Когда вы с Глифом и Гринлайт занимались изучением и раскопками на окраинах Калиса? - предположил Персептор. Лэнсер кивнула. - И что тогда случилось? Нам тогда так и не удалось встретиться, и ты снова уехала. Я знаю довольно мало о тех раскопках.  
\- Я вскрыла могилу одного из тринадцати Праймов, которая по слухам насылала проклятие на любого, кто смел потревожить покой Алхемиста. И, кажется, получила по заслугам, - археолог уткнулась фейсплета в ладони, сгорбилась и затряслась в глухих рыданиях. Смущённый Персептор подсел поближе и обнял её, пытаясь показать, что он был рядом. - Я всегда соблюдаю технику безопасности, ты ведь знаешь! Это очень важно в моей работе. Но тогда… тогда… - она расплакалась, вцепилась в учёного, сотрясаясь в рыданиях. - Я не знала, что антисептический состав для дезинфекции корпуса просрочен! И что пойдёт химическая реакция, которая прожжёт резиновую прокладку защитного шлема! Шлак, Перси! Это слишком глупо! Я не хочу умирать только потому, что кто-то не проверил срок годности дурацкого дезинфектора!!!  
Персептор обнял подругу крепче, пока в мыслях формировался пока что очень расплывчатый план.  
\- Ты сказала Глифу и Гринлайт? - поинтересовался он. - Какие прогнозы делают медики? И почему нельзя тебя вылечить?  
\- Т-ты первый, - Лэнсер немного успокоилась и утёрла ладонью фейсплет.  
Маленькая, хрупкая, но невероятно умная археолог когда-то поразила Персептора на одной из исторических выставок, посвящённых исследованию жизни и традиции Тринадцати Праймов.  
Тогда они представили миру древние свитки с зарисовками холодного оружия Солус Прайм и даже воссоздали макет её предполагаемой загадочной лаборатории. Айяконский музей истории посвятил исследованию Глифа и его команды целый павильон, где археологи и представили миру свои находки. Персептор забрёл туда из чистого любопытства - он не особо любил историю, отдавая предпочтение науке и научному прогрессу… Однако увлечённость Лэнсер покорила его мгновенно, и меха подружились. Перси с удовольствием слушал истории о её приключениях, а Лэнсер с не меньшим интересом и восторгом бродила по его лаборатории, позволяя увлечь себя в пару-тройку теорий, которые только предстояло доказать. И теперь такие новости?  
\- Врачи говорят, что это настолько старый штамм кибернекроза, что они не успеют его изучить. Мне выписали лекарства, но они практически не помогают, Перси, - фембот немного успокоилась, хотя губы до сих дрожали, а пальцы отчаянно цеплялись пустую оболочку куба из-под топлива. - Я реально умираю. Прямо здесь и сейчас. Ужасное чувство.  
\- Могу я взять у тебя анализы и изучить их в персональном порядке? - вопрос слетел с глоссы быстрее, чем Перси успел себя тормознуть. Лэнсер удивлённо на него воззрилась.  
\- Ты можешь что-то сделать? - сипло спросила она. - Я хочу жить, Перси. Пожалуйста. У меня есть сбережения, я готова заплатить всё до последнего уника! Прошу… - археолог снова всхлипнула.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что уники интересуют меня в последнюю очередь, - Персептор мягко приподнял её фейсплет. - Я хочу посмотреть. Сам. У меня в лаборатории стоит хорошее оборудование, возможно, я смогу помочь.  
\- Обещаешь? - Лэнсер выглядела слишком убитой, чтобы можно было ответить ей как-то иначе.  
\- Обещаю, - Персептор чувствовал, что подписывает себе смертный приговор. Если он не справится, смерть лучшего друга будет преследовать его до конца его дней. - Расскажи поподробнее об экспедиции. Почему ты решила, что заразилась именно там?  
\- Алхемист Прайм был великим химиком и вместе с меха по имени Адаптус, который изобрёл и подарил кибертронцам возможность трансформироваться, занимался изучением вирусологии, - изрекла Лэнсер. Возможность отвлечься и погрузиться в историю помогла ей успокоиться. - В то время кибертронцы мыслили немного имаче и великих Праймов хоронили с почестями. В качестве напоминания об их заслугах боты оставляли в гробницах какие-то предметы, связанные с их деятельностью. Например, в гробнице Мегатронуса Прайма обнаружили его личное оружие и броню, в которую он облачался, когда сражался. Полагаю, с Алхемистом случилось тоже самое… но вместо брони…  
\- Химикаты и вирусы? - правильно понял её мысль Персептор. - Невероятно.   
\- Там повсюду были разбитые контейнеры и склянки. Но поскольку гробницу хорошо законсервировали, вирусы не могли вырваться. Не знаю, поспособствовали ли мутации химикаты, но несколько разных вирусов наверняка за столько лет могли преобразовать друг друга во что-то другое… Нам неизведанное, - фембот окончательно успокоилась, хотя и не переставала сжимать чужую ладонь в поисках поддержки. - Моя болезнь - это действительно кибернекроз, если верить врачам. Но первые стадии прошли откровенно без симптомов, и я спохватилась только тогда, когда закашлялась и выплюнула несколько энергоновых сгустков.  
\- У тебя отказывает система переработки топлива? - уточнил Персептор.  
\- Хуже, Перси, - археолог подняла на него подавленный взгляд: - Эта зараза поразила искру. И поэтому у меня по очереди отказывает всё! Ещё чуть-чуть, и я начну терять ориентацию в пространстве, спотыкаться, перестану потреблять энергон и многое другое. Это мучительная смерть, Перси, и я не хочу… не могу… - она снова всхлипнула. - Я… я так и не сказала ей, Перси. Я так и не сказала Гринлайт, что влюбилась в неё. И мечта вступить в элитную полицейскую гвардию так и останется мечтой. Я не знаю, что делать, Персептор. Прости, что пришла к тебе и вот вывалила всё… У тебя праздник, а я тут со своими проблемами.  
\- Лэнсер, - учёный крепко обнял её, - не говори так. Ты мой друг, и это именно та причина, по которой ты пришла ко мне. Позволь мне провести своё исследование. Я не врач, но знаком с вирусологией и знаю других меха, которые могут помочь… по личной просьбе.  
\- Я никогда не думала, что умру вот так, - призналась фембот и немного отстранилась. - Мне казалось, я проживу долгую и счастливую жизнь, а в итоге… здравствуй, дезактив из-за древней и плохо изученной болячки.  
\- Как минимум, ты должна сказать об этом Глифу, - покачал шлемом Персептор. - Скрывать долго не получится, а командир должен знать о том, что происходит. Гринлайт же… решать тебе, Лэнс, но я бы сказал и ей. Тебе самой станет легче, даже если ты просто признаешься.  
\- Возможно, ты прав, - Лэнсер снова всхлипнула, но струйки омыватели не потекли. Фембот несколько бриймов сидела и гоняла вентиляцию, охлаждая перенапряжённый и ощутимо уставший корпус. - Я… я пойду, Перси. Правда, прости, что так ворвалась к тебе. И кстати, поздравляю! Я ведь с самого начала говорила, что у тебя всё получится, - вымученно улыбнулась она.  
\- Спасибо, - Персептор поднялся. - Приходи ко мне завтра. Принеси все результаты обследований, я сниму копии и сам возьму на пробу несколько анализов, хорошо? Я уже даже знаю, к кому могу обратиться с этим вопросом.  
Лэнсер благодарно ему улыбнулась и поднялась следом. Жизнь немного заиграла новыми красками.

Лайфлайн подтвердила наихудшие опасение Персептора. Учёный сидел у неё в кабинете, где медик разложила результаты обследований. Фембот внимательно прочитала все данные и вместе с коллегой подтвердила диагноз, изучив анализы Лэнсер.  
\- Никогда такого не видела, - честно призналась Лайфлайн. - Я искренне сочувствую твоей подруге, Перси.  
\- Как думаешь, есть возможность её излечить? Или хотя бы купировать развитие болезни, чтобы было время предпринять что-то ещё? - поинтересовался Персептор.  
Рабочий день давно закончился, и боты закрылись в кабинете Лайфлайн, посвятив время исследованию необычного случая. Перси принёс с собой несколько кубов энергона с разными вкусовыми присадками и купил упаковку крии, которые до жути обожала его подруга-коллега.  
\- У неё поражена искра, если ты знаешь, как пересадить искру, сохранив при этом личность, я слушаю, - Лайфлайн устало присела на свой стульчик на колёсах.  
\- Но есть ведь медики, которые занимаются этим! - возразил Персептор. - Помню, даже по холо крутили долгое время, когда, кажется, Хук открыл новую возможность спасать меха.  
\- Это малоизученная территория, Перси, - с сомнением протянула Лайфлайн. - Да, вынуть искру и прочистить ложемент можно, искусственно поддерживая в меха жизнь, но пересадив новую искру, ты полностью обнуляешь бота. Ему придётся заново учиться и вспоминать всё то, что он уже умел. В коде искры прописано слишком много врождённых данных, которые нельзя просто взять и скопировать.  
\- А очистить искру, не вынимая её из корпуса возможно? - продолжал допытываться Персептор. - Ну… как если бы ты её промыла прямо внутри?  
\- Чем, Перси? - устало выдавила из себя медбот. - Я много лет работаю врачом, но вот так сходу не могу вспомнить ни одного состава, который сумел бы очистить и при этом не погасить искру живого меха! Я не знаю никаких равноценных препаратов… - она вдруг осеклась.  
\- Лайфлайн? В чём дело? - напрягся Персептор. - Что такое?  
\- Я… могу сказать тебе кое-что, Перси, - осторожно начала фембот. - Я слышал об этом от одного коллеги, но точно могу сказать, что это… м-м, не самый этичный и далеко не самый законный метод, - тихо произнесла она.  
\- Я готов на всё, - твёрдо заверил её учёный. - За любые деньги. Если есть возможность помочь Лэнсер, я готов. Иначе зачем нужны друзья?  
Лайфлайн промолчала - такая отдача со стороны учёного поражала её до глубины души. Персептор в буквальном смысле был готов вывернуться наизнанку, только чтобы помочь другу. Как с ним можно было дружить, если мех был готов поставить на кон свою жизнь? Кто сможет с ним дружить, чтобы отдавать столько же, сколько сам Персептор вкладывал в понятие дружбы? Иногда это пугало её, и сейчас был тот самый случай, когда сама Лайфлайн, если честно, отступила бы. На месте Персептора она просто проводила бы с подругой больше времени, поддерживая и ухаживая, - разве этого недостаточно? Пережить трудные времена и оставаться рядом до самого конца? Неужели этого было мало, чтобы называться самым лучшим другом? Лайлфайн этого не понимала, но Персептор всегда был себе на уме, и поучать его медик совершенно точно не собиралась.  
\- Иди сюда, - она жестом поманила его к себе. Персептор подошёл поближе и склонился к ней. - Ты ведь знаешь, что в городах существуют Институты? - учёный нахмурился, но кивнул. - Я слышала буквально краем аудиосенсора, что где-то под Нова Кронум один из Институтов как раз занимается изучением искр - их созданием, развитием и многим другим. Там заправляет некий Флэтлайн - во всяком случае, Фиксит вскользь упоминал именно его. Может быть, он поможет тебе чем-то.  
\- Думаешь, у них есть экспериментальное, но не апробированное лечение? - предположил Персептор. - До Нова Кронум не так просто добраться…   
\- Боюсь, что это единственный возможный вариант, - выпрямилась Лайфлайн. - У твоей подруги осталось мало времени, а там могут знать что-то такое, чего не знаем мы с тобой. Я поговорю со своими и попрошу подобрать для неё препараты, которые позволят нам по максимуму выиграть время. Но прошу, - фембот внимательно посмотрела на своего друга, - не упоминай моего имени. Ничего из всего этого я тебе не говорила.  
\- Спасибо, Лайфлайн, - тепло поблагодарил её учёный. - Ты не представляешь, насколько это важно для меня.  
\- Представляю, - философски отозвалась медик, - и даже лучше, чем ты думаешь. Но это неважно.  
\- Я свяжусь с тобой, как только разузнаю что-нибудь, - Персептор протянул ей манипулятор. - Увидимся.  
\- Удачи, Перси, - покачала шлемом Лайфлайн.  
Уходя, Персептор вспоминал о том, сколько уников он мог снять за раз. Вероятно, договариваться придётся именно так… Дорога до Нова Кронум не пользовалась популярностью, вероятно, ему придётся сходить к окраинам, чтобы найти кого-то, с кем можно будет договориться. Чем меньше знакомых ему меха будут знать, куда он направился и что задумал, тем лучше. А это означало только одно - Персептор остался тет-а-тет с гигантской проблемой.

Астротрейн ломался недолго. Персептор озвучил адекватную по его мнению сумму, но уточнил, что трёхрежимник должен будет подождать его и вернуть обратно. Половину суммы учёному пришлось внести сразу, а вот остальную он заплатит только тогда, когда вновь ступит на территорию Айякона. Мех искренне недоумевал, каким таким чудесным образом ему удалось договориться практически сходу.  
\- Таким красивым меха место в борделе Хазарда, - Астротрейн сам подошёл к нему, когда рассмотрел нервно оглядывающегося меха. - Что привело тебя сюда, юнец? Хочешь поразвлечься? Могу подсказать пару интересных местечек…   
\- Мне это неинтересно, - сохраняя стальную выдержку, отозвался Персептор и шлёпнул по ладони, потянувшейся к его плечу. - Манипуляторы повырываю, - сухо пообещал он крупногабаритному боту. - Я только с виду безобидный.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, красавчик, - Астротрейн неожиданно ловко дёрнул его за тубус, чуть приподняв на землёй. - Так чего ты хочешь, дружок? Я Астротрейн. И я идеально угадываю чужие пожелания - ты, например, мечтаешь попробовать пару-тройку новых присадок, я прав? Могу свести с Миксмастером, у него много всякого можно найти.  
\- Мне нужно попасть в Нова Кронум, - повернулся к нему Персептор. - Если знаешь кого-то, кто может подвести меня за некоторую сумму - отлично. Если нет - будь любезен, отстань. У меня нет времени на пустые разговоры.  
\- Любопытно, - широко оскалился трёхрежимник. - Тебе повезло, дружок. Я могу тебя сопроводить туда… скажем, за…  
\- В два раза меньше, и не уником больше! - возмутился Персептор, когда услышал цену. - И я не намерен торговаться! Нет так нет, - он отмахнулся и, не желая продолжать разговор, уверенно двинулся дальше по тёмной улице.  
\- Подожди, - трёхрежимник с лёгкостью схватил его за манипулятор и вернул обратно. - Мы можем договориться и при более приемлемых усло… - он осёкся, с удивлением глядя вниз.  
\- Один удар, и ты никогда не сможешь воспользоваться джампером по его прямому предназначению, - холодно пообещал Персептор новому знакомому. - Я сам собрал эту пушку, и поверь, она работает. Хочешь проверить? - мех демонстративно щёлкнул спусковым механизмом: дуло завибрировало, начиная копить энергию. - Будь ты поменьше, два удара погасили бы твою искру. Но тебе повезёт - останешься жив, хоть и с неработающим коннектором. Подумаешь, велика потеря, не правда ли? - язвительно поинтересовался бот.  
\- Ладно-ладно! - Астротрейн отпустил его и демонстративно отступил, поднимая руки. - Признаю поражение, красавчик. Ты меня уделал. Я согласен на твою сумму при условии, если ты отдашь мне это чудо-устройство. Его можно будет толкнуть на чёрном рынке за неплохую сумму, - ухмыльнулся он.  
\- Если ты подождёшь меня там и отвёзешь потом обратно, оно твоё, - согласился Персептор. - Не думаю, что я проведу там много времени, так что ты быстро освободишься.  
\- Как скажешь, красавчик, - оскалился Астротрейн. - Ты готов отправиться в путь прямо сейчас или хочешь побродить по грязным закоулкам старого Айякона?  
\- Прямо сейчас, - решительно отозвался учёный. - У меня действительно мало времени.  
\- Как тебя хоть зовут, дружок? - поинтересовался трёхрежимник. - Пойдём, немного прогуляемся.  
\- Микроскоп, - Персептор постучал по тубусу и пояснил на заинтересованный взгляд: - Когда меня собрали, то над позывным особо не заморачивались. А сменить его уже не получится, работа не позволяет.  
\- Ты типа учёный? - Астротрейн вёл его прямо, и Перси всеми силами пытался запомнить дорогу - но тёмные стены ветхих зданий, покрытые ржавыми пятнами и местами разбитые, сливались во что-то одно. Учёный засёк время, потраченное на ходьбу, и выбрал для себя ориентир, на который он будет опираться в случае, если что-то пойдёт не по плану. Мех ощутимо нервничал, но его решимость никуда не делась.  
\- Вроде того, - пожевав губу, всё-таки ответил он. - Хочу обсудить кое-какое исследование с коллегами, которые там работают.  
\- Погоди-ка… - они уже покинули жилой квартал и направлялись к пустырю, когда Астротрейн притормозил. Персептор едва заметно сглотнул: у трёхрежимника были все шансы свернуть ему шлем и прикопать где-нибудь по-быстрому. Полиция не найдёт его останков, потому в закоулки старого Айякона почти никто не совался. Его уголовное дело так и уйдёт в архив нераскрытым. Теперь всё зависело только от способности Персептора ловко вертеть глоссой. - Ты что, работаешь на организацию, о которой я думаю? - трёхрежимник навис над учёным, заслоняя собой и без того скудный солнечный свет.  
\- Я работаю в научно-исследовательском центре при главной цитадели Айякона, - прошипел он в ответ, гневно вскинув в ответ. - И кто ты такой, чтобы я перед тобой оправдывался? - подступил мех к гиганту. - Я прекрасно понял, что ты имеешь в виду, но скажу тебе честно: мне абсолютно без разницы, чем занимаются мои коллеги в своих других… проектах. Моя задача: изучать и апробировать экспериментальные лекарства, чтобы давать им официальную лицензию и выпускать в свет. И кто как ни ты должен понимать, что завтра любой из нас может оказаться там, где никто не хочет быть, потому что мы все должны заниматься тем, ради чего нас создавали. Я делаю свою работу, а ты - свою. Сечёшь фишку? - внутри у Персептора всё дрожало настолько, что едва отработка не текла по ногам. Он всеми силами старался изъясняться как можно запутаннее, чтобы собеседник принял его ложь за чистую монету. А сыграть на страхе перед Институтом было верхушкой его словесной атаки. Потому что Астротрейн нахмурился и чуть отступил.  
\- Хм. Ты прав, - пробасил он, не сводя подозрительного взгляда со своего новообретённого попутчика. Персептор подумал, что Астротрейн, скорее всего, нишлака не понял из его слов. Но потеря уверенности в себе и своих словах могла стоить учёному жизни. - Хорошо. Забирайся. Только проводку не дёргай, мне щекотно.  
Персептор не стал спрашивать, что имел в виду трёхрежимник, потому что Астротрейн запустил трансформацию, и через пару бриймов перед учёным стоял крупный космический шаттл. Сзади на землю выкатился трап в приглашающем жесте. Мех обошёл своё средство передвижения и довольно присвистнул, оценив размах.  
\- А кем ты работаешь? - не утерпел, поинтересовался Перси, когда уселся перед лобовым стеклом и вздрогнул, ощутив как гибко его привязал к сиденью ремень безопасности. - Грузоперевозки?  
\- Типа того, - хмыкнул Астротрейн. - Иногда грузы громко визжат, пришлось обшить внутреннюю обивку дополнительной звукоизоляцией, чтобы избежать лишних проблем.  
\- В смысле, визжат? - не понял его Персептор и ойкнул, когда шаттл поднялся в воздух. - Ты… погоди, ты кого перевозишь?!  
\- Питомцев для приютов, - рассмеялся трёхрежимник. - А ты о чём подумал, а? - он подмигнул своему пассажиру всей панелью управления.  
\- Шутник ржавый, - Персептор беззлобно показал ему неприличный глиф в камеру видеонаблюдения и устало уронил шлем на честплейт. - Нам долго лететь?  
\- Несколько бриймов, - отозвался Астротрейн. - Усаживайся поудобнее и можешь пока перекинуть залог мне на счёт.  
\- Ох, точно! - воскликнул его пассажир. - Сейчас… пара бриймов.  
Персептор завозился. Скидывая трёхрежимнику уники на личный счёт, он отстранённо думал о том, что зверей на время перевозок вообще-то было положено усыплять.  
Во время обучения в академии на инженерно-технологическом факультете их на курсе общей фармакологии отправили в один из центров, где как раз создавали подходящий для зверей препарат. В правилах пользования космопортами чётко было сказано, что любые животные должны быть привиты и усыплены на время дороги. Значит, либо Астротрейн провозил каких-то скорее всего диковинных зверюшек незаконно, либо это был кто-то ещё… Персептор решительно подтвердил команду “отправить” и с удовольствием растянулся в довольно комфортабельном кресле. Дорога предстояла долгая, и учёному хотелось подумать о том, как вести разговор в Институте, а не о том, чем занимался его персональный наёмный транспорт.

Персептор чувствовал себя невероятно глупо. Он так резко сорвался с места в карьер, что совсем не продумал, как максимально грамотно донести до сотрудников Института, ради чего он туда пришёл. Сказать прямо, что ему нужна нелегальная услуга? Или что-нибудь соврать? А вдруг главврач организации позовёт мнемохирурга, и тот просто вскроет его шлем, чтобы выяснить, не опасно ли связываться с незнакомцем?  
\- Здравствуйте, чем могу помочь? - бот за ресепшеном поднял на него взгляд, оставаясь максимально холодным и равнодушным. Судя по всему, гости у них здесь бывали нечасто.  
\- Здравствуйте. Я хотел бы переговорить с главным врачом, - набравшись храбрости, выпалил Персептор.  
\- Вы записаны? - сохраняя некоторую отстранённость, уточнил мех.  
\- Нет… а нужно? - искренне удивился учёный. - Я… я не знал. Приехал издалека, потому что вопрос очень срочный и довольной деликатный… Если вы понимаете, о чём я, - попытался он намекнуть администратору.  
\- Не понимаю, - равнодушно отозвался тот. - Пожалуйста, документ, удостоверяющий вашу личность. Я свяжусь с руководителем центра. Если он сможет вас принять…  
Персептор без особого энтузиазма протянул ему пластиковую карту со своим именем и идентификационным номером, заверенную печатью его научно-исследовательского центра. Мех за стойкой принялся медленно вбивать данные в базу, после чего вернул карту обратно и связался по коммлинку со своим командиром.  
\- Подождите, пожалуйста, немного, - отключив устройство, обратился к Персептору администратор. - Можете пока присесть, - он качнул шлемом в сторону потрёпанного стула, со скрипом просевшего под весом учёного.  
\- Спасибо, - смущённо пробормотал он и замер, осматривая холл.  
Казалось, Институт вымер… Кроме него и бота за стойкой вокруг стояла мертвецкая тишина. Персептор сам не знал, что он ожидал увидеть, но почему-то ему казалось, что здесь должно быть немного оживлённее. Ладно, если нет пациентов, но другие-то сотрудники должны быть, разве нет? В конце концов, Институты всегда маскировались под самые обычные научные либо медицинские центры. И там всегда были другие боты… Нова Кронум в этом смысле сильно отличался от других мест. Не то чтобы Персептор много посещал Институты…  
\- Персептор? - голос незнакомого меха вывел его из раздумий. - Здравствуйте. Я Флэтлайн. Пройдёмте ко мне в кабинет.  
\- Приветствую, - учёный поднялся. Флэтлайн возвышался над ним, расправив крупные плечевые блоки, из-за которых торчали нуль-пушки. Выкрашенный в тёмные тона, медбот выглядел довольно устрашающе, и Персептор почувствовал, что ему стало не по себе. - Рад познакомиться, - он натянул на губы вежливую улыбку.  
Флэтлайн повёл его на второй этаж. Кабинет главврача располагался в конце коридора, чьи окна выходили на пустырь. Пока медик отпирал двери, Персептор успел заметить на улице гигантскую тень Астротрейна - трёхрежимник не лез на частную территорию, но рассматривал её издалека с любопытством.  
\- Присаживайтесь. Я вас слушаю, - Флэтлайн устало опустился на своё место и жестом пригласил Персептора.  
\- Простите, что я нагрянул так внезапно, но вопрос действительно не терпит отлагательств, - ответил учёный. - У моего друга обнаружили серьёзное заболевание, связанное с поражением искры и, соответственно, остальных систем корпуса. До меня дошли слухи, что именно здесь, в Нова Кронум, изучается экспериментальное лечение по очищению и излечению искр живых меха.  
\- У нас в клинике работают в направлении нейрохирургии, - покачал шлемом Флэтлайн. - Боюсь, мы ничем не можем вам помочь.  
У Персептор всё естество рухнуло вниз. С одной стороны это было логично - никто и никогда не признается сходу, чем он занимается в организации, которой официально даже не существовало. Но с другой - он ведь вроде бы ясно дал понять, что ему нужно было нечто особенное, нетипичное.  
\- Послушайте, - Персептор постарался успокоиться и выпрямился, вперившись в собеседника цепким, колючим взглядом, - мы оба знаем, куда я прибыл. Я готов проспонсировать некоторую часть исследования и подписать любые документы о неразглашении информации. Сейчас для меня главное - спасти жизнь друга. И я готов на всё ради этого.  
\- Вот как… - Флэтлайн откинулся на спинку своего кресла, постукивая кончиками пальцев по потёртой столешнице. - Интересно.  
\- Я могу предоставить вам результаты обследований того меха, - осторожно предложил Персептор. - Его заболевание выходит за рамки известных нам болезней. Поэтому и лечение требуется, скажем так, нетрадиционное.  
\- Вы меня заинтриговали, - изрёк, наконец, медик. - Давайте ваши записи. Я по специальности хирург, но мне правда любопытно узнать, чем таким умудрился заболеть ваш друг.  
\- Уверяю вас, это очень интересно, - Персептор выудил из сабспейса несколько датападов и протянул их медботу. - Я лично дополнительно изучал анализы, и это правда - такого я никогда не видел.  
Флэтлайн взял датапады и углубился в их изучение. Прошло около пятнадцати бриймов, когда медик оторвался от собранных воедино заключений разных экспертов.  
\- Кибернекроз старого типа с бессимптомным протеканием, - заинтересованно протянул медик. - Признаюсь, вы и правда меня заинтриговали. Говорите, у пациента уже поражена искра?  
\- Да, у неё уже начала отказывать система переработки топлива, - понуро опустил шлем учёный. - Боюсь, она в буквальном смысле сгорит в ближайшее время. Поэтому я и приехал к вам… Если есть хотя бы минимальный шанс, я должен попытаться. Цена неважна.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Флэтлайн и выключил экран датапада, - я уже предполагаю, что можно сделать. Пока заполните все формы, а потом мы подробнее обсудим дальнейшие действия, - мех потянулся к комлинку: - Родент, принеси, пожалуйста, ко мне в кабинет документы формы С-01 в полном составе.  
Персептор неуютно поёжился: всё-таки, может, зря он сюда сунулся? Изучил бы всё в свой родной лаборатории, пообщался бы с коллегами - мало ли, кто что мог подсказать? Не поторопился ли он, так резко подскочив? Родент - тот самый мех за стойкой - постучался и вошёл внутрь, положил на стол перед Персептором старенький датапад.  
\- Спасибо, Родент, - поблагодарил его Флэтлайн, - ты пока свободен.  
Мех ушёл вон, а Перси под пристальным взглядом главврача активировал экран датапада и принялся вчитываться в условия соглашения. В принципе, как он и ожидал, разглашение данных каралось строго. В самом низу была приписана цена за услуги, и учёный не без труда сдержал удивлённый возглас.  
\- У меня с собой нет такой суммы, - изрёк он. - Возможна ли доплата по частям? Сейчас я готов внести залог в половину суммы.  
\- Хорошо, - легко согласился Флэтлайн - даже слишком легко. Вероятно, ему и правда было интересно изучить новый феномен. - Сейчас вы оплачиваете половину, а чуть позже предоставите мне чеки о переводе остатка суммы. Вам хватит гласкина, чтобы собрать остаток?  
\- Да. Вполне, - Персептор не был уверен в том, справится ли он, но кое-какие мысли в шлеме уже вертелись. - Спасибо за понимание. Я сейчас всё подпишу, - мех ещё раз пробежался взглядом по мелкому тексту, обратил внимание на приписки особенно мелким шрифтом. Там, собственно, было сказано, что даже в случае неудачи заявитель не получит обратно ни единого уника… Впрочем, и это было ожидаемо. - Что же… а где я могу получить копию договора? - на всякий случай уточнил Персептор.  
\- Я попрошу Родента вам предоставить её по окончании нашей сессии, - улыбнулся Флэтлайн: он въедливости своего посетителя он был наслышан. - Не переживайте, подписанную и заверенную печатью организации, - ответил он на незаданный вопрос.  
\- Вам ещё что-то от меня нужно? - поинтересовался мех. - Как и когда можно будет…?  
\- Мы свяжемся с вами, - ответил главврач. - Я могу оставить результаты исследований себе? - он дождался кивка. - Хорошо. Скажу сразу, возможно, вашему другу придётся посетить нас, чтобы побыть под наблюдением наших специалистов. Как только мы выясним, способны ли наши препараты помочь вам, я сразу же с вами свяжусь. Думаю, как раз в течение гласкина мы со всем определимся, - тонко намекнул посетителю Флэтлайн.  
\- Хорошо, я всё понял, - сухо кивнул Персептор. - Где я могу внести залог?  
Флэтлайн улыбнулся и поднялся: работы предстояло много, а будущие результаты интриговали невероятно сильно.

Персептор немного расслабился только тогда, когда оказался внутри Астротрейна, и трёхрежимник снова поднялся в воздух. Учёный растёкся по креслу и пригасил оптику, шумно вентилируя. Он и не представлял, что поездка так сильно вымотает его и физически, и морально. Все сбережения остались в Институте, а оставшуюся половину только предстояло собрать.  
\- Как всё прошло? - ощутимо ухмыляясь, поинтересовался Астротрейн. - Ты какой-то измученный, красавчик.  
\- Всё очень сложно, и мне предстоит собрать огромную сумму денег за гласкин, - признался Персептор.  
\- Возьмёшь в долг? - трёхрежимник медленно плыл по воздуху, отдаляясь от Нова Кронум. - Приятного мало, но что поделать?  
\- Вообще-то у меня была другая мысль, - Персептор уселся поудобнее и покосился на глазок видеонаблюдения. - Ты ведь… многих знаешь в Старом Айяконе, я прав?  
\- Допустим, - с сомнением протянул Астротрейн. - Смотря что тебе нужно.  
\- Кое-что толкнуть на рынке, - тихо признался учёный. - Сам понимаешь, неофициально. Быстро и максимально дорого, - Персептор озвучил нужную ему сумму.  
\- Много просишь, дружочек, - присвистнул Астротрейн. - А что можешь предложить?  
\- У меня есть кое-какие научные наработки и… - он замялся, но всё-таки выдавил из себя: - И прототипы оружия. Знаешь кого-нибудь, кто мог бы заинтересоваться?  
\- Знаю, - Астротрейн ювелирно повернул в сторону: окраины города уже виднелись вдали. - Но в таком случае я требую себе долю.  
\- Мне нужно строго определённое количество уников, остальное - твоё, - отмахнулся Персептор. - Могу я завтра тебя найти?  
\- Можешь, - хмыкнул трёхрежимник. - Приходи на то же место в полдень. Сначала оценим твоё творчество, а там видно будет.  
Персептор покачал шлемом: он никогда и подумать не смел о том, что дойдёт вот до такого. Ему всегда казалось, что его чертежи и разработки принесут пользу простому народу. А в итоге он вынужден воспользоваться ими ради собственных целей - как алчно, неприятно, а главное опасно.  
\- Только прошу, не называй никому моего имени, - попросил он. - Я сам сегодня всё просмотрю и постараюсь довести до ума, если что-то не готово. Принесу по максимуму.  
\- Как скажешь, красавчик, - довольно ухмыльнулся Астротрейн. - Мы прибыли. Сейчас тряхнёт.  
Мех подскочил, опустившись на землю. Ремень отстегнулся, и Персептор поднялся, когда Астротрейн затормозил. Учёный даже не представлял, во что он ввязывается.

*** 

Персептору предстояло принять самое серьёзное решение за всю его жизнь. К такому он оказался не готов, а отступать уже было поздно. Позавчера он отвёз Лэнсер в Нова Кронум и заодно закинул главврачу остаток денег. Астротрейн, сопровождающий их, довольно ухмылялся - разработки учёного улетели в мгновение ока, и они получили даже больше денег, чем трёхрежимник предполагал. Настолько, что он даже вернул Микроскопу некоторую часть - в залог дальнейших хороших отношений, а то вдруг, ещё что понадобится.  
Лэнсер боялась до слива отработки. Когда Персептор витиевато объяснил ей, куда они собираются, фембот впала в истерику и не успокаивалась практически до самого конца. Учёному пришлось пойти на крайние меры и вколоть ей успокоительное, которое совсем чуть-чуть притупило реакцию. На пороге их уже ожидал Флэтлайн, который мгновенно велел отвести гостью в лабораторию и взяться за их собственное обследование. Персептор тихо сказал, что привёз остаток суммы, и они уединились в уже знакомом ему кабинете, где учёный оплатил недостающие цифры и даже прибавил в отдельном чеке солидную часть той самой суммы, что выдал ему Астротрейн, лично для главврача. Флэтлайн улыбнулся, покачал шлемом и отказываться не стал…  
Бот просидел в кабине Астротрейна до позднего вечера, нервничая и кусая губы. Трёхрежимник, заскучавший буквально через полджоора, принялся докапываться до учёного, отвлекая его разговорами и иногда распуская ЭМ-поля, поддразнивая пассажира. Персептор ворчал, но наружу не выходил. Уже когда на Институт медленно опустилась ночь, учёного вызвал Флэтлайн. Мех подорвался и помчался к дверям… А вот обратно шёл медленно, еле волоча ноги.  
\- Дезактив краше выглядит, - присвистнул трёхрежимник, когда учёный обессиленно опустился в кресло. - Как прошло?  
\- Отвези меня, пожалуйста, обратно, - пробормотал Персептор. - Я устал.  
Больше они не разговаривали. По прибытии мех уже привычным жестом скинул трёхрежимнику несколько уников за проезд и стремительно двинулся к себе, не попрощавшись. Ему нужно было хорошенько подумать.  
Мех шлаково долго добирался до дома. Несмотря на тёпленькое местечко на работе, жил он в довольно бедном и временами даже опасном районе. Если верить новостям, периодически копы накрывали там то наркопритоны, то бордели. Однако Персептор всегда обходил стороной эти аспекты жизни, предпочитая делать вид, что многого не замечает. Как и многие другие. Это было удобно… Флэтлайн загрузил его по полной программе. Они обследовали Лэнсер и оставили её там под наблюдением. Персептору не нравилась эта идея, но главврачу удалось убедить его в том, что всё будет хорошо.  
А вот возможность вылечить археолога имеет место быть, но… Это самое “но” сильно осложняло дело. Медик сказал, что они действительно разработали вид излучения, которое способно очистить искру живого меха без пересадки новой. Однако это дело сопровождалось некоторыми сложностями, поскольку в обычном виде излучение убивало. Перед процедурой его надлежало обработать особым составом, ингредиент для которого достать было сложнее всего.  
Персептор поднялся к себе в скромно убранную кварту, сел на платформу и задумался: где и как он может достать состав, способный обезопасить нужную ему процедуру? Состав, похожий на искру живого меха? Учёный оторвал фейсплет от ладоней и посмотрел в окно - внизу во дворе громко хохотали юнглинги. В шлеме мелькнула очень плохая, очень подлая мысль, которую бот попытался от себя отогнать. Не стоило столь рьяно бросаться из крайности в крайность - время ещё есть, сначала он попробует воссоздать искусственно нужные ему ингредиенты. А вдруг этого хватит?..  
Но времени не оказалось. Следующим утром ему снова позвонил Флэтлайн и сказал, что кибернекроз прогрессировал слишком быстро. Вероятно, один из препаратов вызвал побочный эффект, который в свою очередь спроецировал ускоренное развитие болезни. Лэнсер перестала видеть и с каждым джоором всё хуже перерабатывла топливо, вдобавок к этому начали сбоить гироскопы, и археолог теперь могла только лежать. Учёный колебался долго, но долг перед другом, которому он дал серьёзное обещание, перевесил, и Персептор решился. Лучше проклясть свою душу и знать, что он сделал всё, что было в его силах, чем жить, понимая, что он проявил слабость и сплоховал.

Операция длилась очень долго.  
Внешне Флэтлайн ни капли не удивился, когда учёный пришёл к нему с плотным металлическим кейсом и вытащил из него устройство с распылителем. Персептор коротко и лаконично поведал хирургу о том, что ему исключительно по счастливому стечению обстоятельств удалось найти недостающий ингредиент. Проведя несколько манипуляций, вернувшись и закрывшись в своей лаборатории, он выделил и преобразовал составной ингредиент в газ и привёз его. Флэтлайн забрал устройство и сказал, что свяжется с ним, когда всё закончится. Персептор хотел остаться там, но хирург настоял на том, что операция будет длиться долго, и учёному лучше вернуться домой: его обязательно оповестят о результатах.  
Когда Астротрейн приземлился в старом Айяконе, Персептор с трудом выполз наружу. Искра нервно дрожала в честплейте, и учёный поднял на трёхрежимника убитый взгляд. Тот трансформировался и навис над ним огромной скалой, рассматривая столь непривычного для его района меха.  
\- С каждой нашей встречей ты всё мрачнее и мрачнее, - склонил шлем вбок Астротрейн. Полукруглые крылья за его спиной удобно встали в пазы со щелчком. - Микроскоп, во что ты ввязался, красавчик?  
\- Мне придётся убить тебя, если я расскажу, - тяжело отозвался Персептор. - Всё очень сложно…  
\- А ты попробуй, - ухмыльнулся трёхрежимник, - меня не так-то просто завалить. В большинстве случаев любая драка со мной больше похожа на заигрывания… А ты мне нравишься, поэтому я на полном серьёзе могу решить, что тебе интересно нечто совсем другое, - намекнул он учёному, подмигнув ярко-алым окуляром.  
\- Знаешь, что? - взвился было Персептор и тут же замер: ярость как порывом ветра сдуло. Осталась только усталость и нежелание принять простую истину. Позабыть о содеянном, как о страшном кошмаре. Похоронить самую грязную тайну глубоко внутри и никогда не давать ей увидеть белого света. - Ты прав. Мне действительно интересно кое-что другое.  
\- Вот это поворот! - всплеснул манипуляторами космошаттл. - И что же? - он оскалился ещё шире, немного наклонившись и ещё больше нависнув над учёным.  
\- Ты знаешь, где можно напиться до беспамятства? - тихо поинтересовался Персептор. - Я хочу вырубиться и не помнить себя.  
\- Тут есть, где выпить, но это довольно опасно, - хмыкнул Астротрейн. - Очнёшься потом где-нибудь в рабстве, обратно не выберешься. Даже со мной и моими связями.  
\- Ну не продавай меня любителям коллекций, - Персептор вымученно рассмеялся и опустил шлем вниз: он не сможет вернуться домой. Вернуться туда, где до сих пор наверняка пахло затхлым энергоном. Туда, где лежал посеревший бесцветный корпус бродяги, которого он заманил к себе окольными путями. Туда, где случилось самое страшное. Нечто, что до конца его дней будет преследовать бота в кошмарах. - Пожалуйста, Астро. Мне нужно расслабиться.  
\- Честно? - трёхрежимник выпрямился. - По идее, я должен потребовать доплату за то, что мне приходится возиться с тобой ещё во внеурочное время.  
\- Не хочешь - не надо, - равнодушно пожал плечевыми блоками Персептор и отвернулся. - Напьюсь где-нибудь в одиночку и влипну в неприятную историю. Тебе назло! Потому что ты меня не остановил! - назидательно ткнул в него пальцем будущий крушитель.  
\- Чего это не остановил? - неискренне изумился трёхрежимник. - Ещё как остановил! Пойдём, есть одно местечко… Мастер шлака не нальёт.  
Персептор понуро кивнул и побрёл следом за широко шагающим космошаттлом. Шли они недолго, но Астротрейн завёл его в какую-то особо тёмную подворотню. Правда, через пару кликов, стоило им вынырнуть из-за угла, вокруг стало светлее. Яркая неоновая вывеска гласила “У Мастера!”, а под ней такими же яркими буквами вился девиз “Сведём с ума одним шотом!”.  
\- Что это за место? - удивился учёный, подняв шлем. - И что за дурацкий слоган?  
\- Не вздумай сказать это вслух, а не то Мастер обидится, - Астротрейн легко притянул его к себе и почти впечатал исполинским жестом себе в бедро, - он - натура творческая, а оттого чувствительная. Но поверь, такого топлива ты не найдёшь нигде! Его даже копы не трогают, потому что это действительно нейтральная территория. И даже потасовок тут почти никогда не бывает.  
\- Судя по всему, авторитет у этого Мастера ого-го какой, - стравил пар Персептор. - И часто ты здесь бываешь?  
\- Ну так, зависаю иногда, - пожал плечевыми блоками Астротрейн. - Кстати, кое-кого из твоих покупателей я нашёл именно здесь, - доверительно сообщил он учёному. - Это очень хорошее место, и достаточно всего-то соблюдать некоторые правила. Как говорится, культурное место, где народ культурно отдыхает.  
\- Ты меня заинтриговал, - честно признался тот.  
На порог Астротрейн широко улыбнулся вышибале и даже пожал ему руку, после чего они прошли внутрь. Персептор с удивлением отметил про себя, что бар действительно был… пожалуй, даже уютным.  
\- А здесь реально неплохо, - выдохнул учёный, запрокинув шлем. - Мне нравится.  
\- Что может быть лучше, чем искренняя похвала от посетителя? - пробасил из-за барной стойки незнакомый голос. Персептор резко вскинул шлем и отступил, неожиданно уперевшись спиной в брюшные пластины трёхрежимника.  
\- Не бойся, малец, я своих посетителей не обижаю, - басовито рассмеялся, вероятно, тот самый Мастер.  
\- Это Миксмастер, но сокращённо просто Мастер, - представил учёному владельца бара Астротрейн. - Мастер, это Микроскоп - та ещё заноза в бампере, но умная. Много всякого знает.  
\- Ты кого это занозой в бампере назвал? - обиделся Персептор. - Вот доболтаешься, точно получишь у меня.  
\- Видал, как завёлся? - гыгыкнул Астротрейн. - И так постоянно. Нальёшь нам чего-нибудь в меру крепкого? День выдался тяжёлый.  
\- Добро пожаловать, располагайтесь, - оскалился владелец бара. - Сейчас всё будет.  
Астротрейн подтолкнул учёного в спину по направлению к столам, рассчитанным на крупногабаритных посетителей. Трёхрежимник неожиданно легко развалился за столом, в то время как подбородок Персептора возвышался над столешницей буквальном несколькими сантиметрами выше. Наёмник хохотнул и, не обращая внимания на недовольный писк, усадил бота к себе на колено.  
\- Обещаю не приставать, - чинно изрёк он и тут же хохотнул: - Ну если только чуть-чуть.  
\- Я правда не в настроении, Астро! - возмутился было мех, но почти сразу остыл. - Давай не сегодня, а? У меня нет сил отбиваться ещё и от тебя.  
\- Ещё и от меня? - удивился трёхрежимник. - Очень интересно. А от кого ещё ты сегодня отбивался?  
Персептор с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не расшибить себе лоб громким ударом ладони. Зачем он сейчас это произнёс? Зачем напомнил самому себе о том, как боролся с бродягой, который в какой-то миг едва не одолел его? И если бы не укол парализатором и сильный удар концентрированным снопом искр прямиком в шов трансформации, чтобы перегрузить нейросеть, он, в теории, мог проиграть?  
\- Да так… приставал один медик, пока я сидел… у кабинета главврача, - невозмутимо соврал Перси. В отличие от внешнего равнодушия внутри всё ходуном ходило. Может, учёный зря сюда пришёл? А вдруг он развяжет глоссу и разболтает то, что собирался похоронить с собой?  
\- А ты пользуешься популярностью, красавчик, - Астротрейн подхватил его под бёдра и посадил немного повыше, чтобы тот не скатывался. - Облизал бы тебя от супинаторов до шлема, чтобы ты грузанулся от восторга, да ты же не согласишься.  
\- Какие-то у тебя извращённые фантазии, - смутился Персептор и про себя порадовался, что они соскочили с опасной темы. - А по старинке никак?  
\- Дак не влезет же, а так я бы с радостью, - пожал плечевыми блоками трёхрежимник. - Хотя… я бы мог поиграться с собой, глядя на тебя, - подмигнул он учёному, - что скажешь? Устроим ночь веселья и разврата? Клянусь, я тебя не поломаю! У меня это процесс откатанный.  
\- И когда успел? - всё ещё пылая от смущения, поинтересовался будущий крушитель. - Что, часто… облизываешь других?  
\- А вот и ваш заказ, - на стол опустилось четыре куба: два побольше и два поменьше. Каждый отливал своим цветом, образуя яркую, но довольно гармоничную какофонию. - Что, Астро, уже пристаёшь к своему мальцу? А куда подевался вчерашний? Только не говори, что ты всё-таки ему присунул! - рассмеялся Миксмастер.  
\- Он испугался и свалил, - хохотнул в ответ трёхрежимник. - Посмотрел на мой коннектор и такой “ой, да он больше меня, пойду-ка я отсюда...”, - спародировал мех бывшего партнёра. - Пришлось отпустить. А то и правда раздавил бы на радостях.  
\- Правильно, не отмоешься потом, когда копы придут с расспросами, - назидательно покачал шлемом Мастер. - Ладно, боты, развлекайтесь. В драки не лезть, имущество не портить, песни горланить и коннектиться только под пологом тишины.  
\- А ты пользуешься популярностью, я погляжу, - едко заметил Персептор, когда владелец бара вернулся на своё место.  
\- Не ревнуй, он пошутил, - равнодушно пожал плечевыми блоками Астротрейн. - Какой куб будешь?  
\- Розовый, - Персептор с удовольствием надорвал оболочку куба и сделал пробный глоток: - Очень и очень неплохо… Но это ведь сверхзаряженное?  
\- Ага, только с присадками, - Астротрейн схватился за энергон жёлтого оттенка, - расслабляет до слива отработки. Прямо то, что доктор прописал, хех, - он ткнул учёного в спину пальцем, и Персептор едва не пролил ценные капли. Трёхрежимник заслужил гневный взгляд.  
\- Я не ревную, и больше так не делай, - буркнул мех. - А вот про коннектор можешь рассказать поподробнее. Что с ним не так, что другие сбегают?  
\- Посмотри на меня повнимательнее, - хмыкнул Астротрейн, - трудно подыскать меха моей конфигурации. А иногда хочется не только поинтерфейситься, но ещё и о жизни поговорить. Вот тут как раз и начинается самое интересное!  
\- Не замечал за тобой любви к задушевным разговорам, - заметил Перси, постепенно уговаривая топливо. - Тебе нравится… нравится… - он задумался: - А что, собственно, тебе нравится?  
\- Тебе правда интересно или из вежливости спрашиваешь? - поддел его трёхрежимник и тут же обезоруживающе улыбнулся: - Ладно-ладно, тебе интересно. Что мне нравится? Ну-у…  
Персептор слушал с удовольствием. К его немалому удивлению мех, показавшийся ему в самом начале немного туповатым и прямолинейным, оказался несколько глубже. Астротрейн любил гоночный спорт, оружие и интерботов-танцовщиков, которым с радостью кидал под ноги монеты. Один, правда, таким образом однажды навернулся и хорошенько так приложился шлемом о пол. С тех пор трёхрежимник всё ещё кидал монеты, но делал это немного деликатнее и ближе к концу танца, когда интербот уже не шагал по полу, а извивался у шеста на протяжении последних нот. Персептор про себя подумал, что такая своеобразная забота далеко не каждому была свойственна. А ещё Астротрейн не соврал - топливо и правда хорошо расслабляло. Настолько, что учёный откинулся на брюшных пластинах меха, у которого сидел на коленке, и даже позволил себя приобнять огромной ручищей.  
\- А расскажи мне о своих любовных похождениях, - вдруг попросил трёхрежимник. - Я тут распинаюсь, а ты всё молчишь и молчишь. Нечестно!  
\- Да у меня и не было их толком, - опять смутился учёный. - Так, пара интрижек во время командировок и ни к чему не обязывающий интерфейс.  
\- В командировках всегда самое интересное происходит, - Астротрейн пододвинул к собеседнику второй куб. - Колись давай. Чем занимался?  
В обычное время Персептор колоться не стал бы, но душащее его желание отвлечься пересилило. И учёный всё-таки рассказал о том, как он спорил с одним из прошлых партнёров прямо на платформе с распахнутой приёмной системой и коннектором внутри о том, как лучше модернизировать геолокационное устройство по поиску полезной руды и почему не стоит использовать в составе устройства целый перечень химических элементов, поскольку они глушили сигналы. Астротрейн слушал его с удовольствием, и Персептор настолько отвлёкся, что в себя пришёл значительно позже, удобно устроившись на чужом колене, покачивая ногами и иногда в порыве любопытного озорства постукивая трёхрежимника по широкому серому честплейту.  
\- Астро, я такой пьяный… - Перси едва не свалился на сидение, и трёхрежимник с ухмылкой его поддержал. - Ты был прав, - он икнул и устало протёр ладонью оптику, - тут и правда отличное топливо. Г-где рассчитаться? Я хочу домой.  
\- Я уже рассчитался, - хмыкнул будущий десептикон. - Считай, презент на случай нашего дальнейшего тесного сотрудничества.  
\- Ты опять п-поставил меня в неловкое п-положение, - обиделся разомлевший учёный. - Я не просил!  
\- А я не спрашивал, - Астротрейн ссадил его на сидение и подтолкнул, чтобы тот встал. - Всё в порядке, Микроскоп. Поднимайся. Отведу тебя на самую лучшую в мире платформу.  
\- На свою что ли? - рассмеялся Персептор и тут же сгорбился. - Прости… дурацкая шутка.  
\- Ничего не дурацкая, - покачал шлемом трёхрежимник. - Увидимся позже, Мастер! - он махнул зелёно-лиловому меха за стойкой манипулятором. - Идти можешь?  
\- Могу, - согласно кивнул Перси и запутался в собственных ногах, едва не растянувшись на полу. - Ну… немножко… - поправил он самого себя. - Выражаясь научным языком… я могу п-ползти. Вот.  
\- А хочешь летать научиться? - Астротрейн с гоготом поднял его вверх и удобно устроил у себя на манипуляторах. Учёный мгновенно удобно устроился на его плече и пригасил оптику. Вздрогнул, правда, сразу же, но спазм отступил.  
\- Кидать меня через забор не надо, - заплетающейся глоссой попросил будущий крушитель. - Я шлаково плохо ле-летаю. Только в ми-микроскоп трасформи… трансфиром… транс-фор-ми-ро-вать-ся - вот! - могу, - с трудом выговорил он сложное слово.  
\- О, покажешь? - хихикнул трёхрежимник. Они уже вышли на улицу, и Персептор окончательно растаял на свежем воздухе. Шлем немного вело, а втихаря вколотый в бедро очиститель (учёный не настолько доверял наёмнику) постепенно сводил опьянение на нет, оставляя приятную расслабленность, но не лишая бота рассудка.  
\- Ты что, микроскопы никогда не видел? - удивился Перси. - Было бы там на что смотреть.  
\- Видеть - видел, а вот трогать - никогда не трогал, - честно признался Астротрейн. Он довольно резво шагал в неизвестную учёному сторону, аккуратно придерживая ношу на манипуляторах. - Тем более таких красивых.  
\- Почему ты считаешь меня привлекательным? - серьёзно спросил Персептор и ойкнул, когда трёхрежимник резко взмыл куда вверх. Потом, правда, оказалось, что он просто поднимался по лестнице. - Ты постоянно говоришь об этом. Но я изучал статистику и даже принимал участие в исследовании, по результатам которого мои физические параметры, такие как расцветка, альт-мод, рост и наличие деталей, чаще всего фетишизируемых партнёрами, вызывают интимный интерес лишь на двадцать семь процентов, - в шлеме стало немного яснее, и Перси сумел более или менее внятно сформулировать свою мысль.  
\- Проще говоря, ты считаешь себя мало привлекательным меха? - уточнил Астротрейн и завозился напротив дверей. - Да-да, мы уже пришли ко мне в берлогу. И поверь, у меня оквинтенно классная платформа! Тебе понравится.  
\- Объективно говоря, да, - собравшись с духом, признался Персептор. - И меня удивляет твоя тяга… Тем более, что ты-то явно знаешь многих меха и пользуешься среди них популярностью. Ты куда веселее меня, да и не такой занудный временами, - окончательно скис он и даже не воспротивился, когда его стащили и посадили на платформу. На действительно оквинтенно классную платформу! Широкую, с подсветкой и даже мягкой обивкой, которую Персептор видел только по холо в сети. Невероятно! - Откуда деньги на такую роскошь? - он ткнул пальцем в мягкую ткань.  
\- Скажи себе спасибо, обзавёлся на остатки от продаж, - оскалился Астротрейн, присев перед ним на корточки. - Хочешь чего-нибудь?  
\- Нет, мне хорошо, - учёный отполз чуть дальше и грустно стравил пар.  
Честно говоря, он часто думал о том, что, наверное, никогда не найдёт для себя партнёра, который с удовольствием слушал бы его рассказы о работе. Наука мало кого интересовала, а те, с кем учёному удавалось найти общий язык, воспринимали его исключительно как друга. Может быть, частично из-за этого он и вёл себя так - выворачивал искру наизнанку, только бы от него не отказались. Если не любовник, то хотя бы идеальный друг.  
\- Ты и правда зануда, - Астротрейн ткнул его пальцем в честплейт, но настолько аккуратно, что стекло деки даже не пискнуло. - Но забавная. И с тобой интересно поговорить - ты очень много всего знаешь и можешь поддержать практически любую тему для разговора. Другие, вероятно, не слишком внимательны, чтобы заметить то, что вижу я… Пожалуй, это мне даже немного льстит, - ухмыльнулся он.  
Персептор прогнал полный цикл вентиляции, прежде чем смог поднять погрустневший взор на трёхрежимника. Странное желание, продиктованное порывом некоторого саморазрушения, подтолкнуло учёного к тому, что он фыркнул и упёрся ладонями в платформу позади себя, раздвинув ноги.  
\- Ты, кажется, хотел как следует поработать глоссой? - намекнул он гиганту. - Если потом отмоешь меня - давай.  
\- А слить на тебя можно будет? - ухмыльнулся куда сильнее заинтересованный Астротрейн. - Ну не на всего, но хотя бы чуть-чуть?  
\- Зависит от того, как поработаешь, - отозвался Персептор. - Приступай.  
\- О, как раскомандовался, - цокнул глоссой трёхрежимник. - Мне нравится. Пальцами щупать можно или только глоссой?  
\- Можно, - милостиво разрешил учёный. Астротрейн широко оскалился и забрался на платформу. - Только не раздави меня! - поспешил он предупредить меха.  
\- Разве что только коннектором и совсем чуть-чуть, - игриво облизнулся будущий десептикон. - Тебе действительно понравится.  
Ответить Персептор не успел. Его с лёгкостью подтянули повыше к изголовью, и губы наёмника накрыли его собственные. Учёный почувствовал себя жутко глупо - обычно поцелуи приносили некоторое удовольствие, а здесь партнёр был слишком большим, чтобы можно впиться в него глубоким поцелуем. Хотя это и не потребовалось.  
К приятному удивлению будущего крушителя, Астротрейн спустился губами к его шее и без спроса ввинтил острую глоссу меж горловых магистралей, чувствительно раздвигая их. Персептор подавился стоном - елозенье чужой конечности местами передавливало приток энергона, а местами отпускало, и этот контраст уже заставлял Персептора стремительно расслабляться. Широкие крупные пальцы проскользнули под его спиной и нащупали крепления у основания тубуса, сжали их. Чувствительный механизм задрожал, и Перси всхлипнул.  
\- Нежнее… там… хрупкие… детали… - выдавил он сквозь волны накатывающего удовльствия.  
Астротрейн угукнул и протолкнул мизинец чуть глубже, потирая место между креплений. Учёного под ним пробрало - мало, кто додумывался ласкать его там. Меха обычно интересовались в лучшем случае декой, а в худшем только прёимной либо передающей системой.  
Трёхрежимник медленно переплыл с горловых магистралей на сам тубус. Основной его корпус не обладал особой чувствительностью, но стоило глоссе коснуться винта, закрепившего линзу, как Персептор сдавленно пискнул. Астротрейн ухмыльнулся и принялся короткими резкими движениями вылизывать едва ли не самую основную часть альт-мода парнёра. Настолько чувствительную и подвижную, что учёный едва не трансформировался прямо у него в руках.  
\- Тише-тише, красавчик, не то глоссу мне прищемишь, - успел перехватить его наёмник, когда плохо контролирующий себя мех содрогнулся в приступе подступающей трансформации. - Я понял, что ты чувствительный малыш. Учту.  
\- Сам ты… м-малыш! - надломлено взвизгнул Персептор и стукнул серый честплейт коленом, когда широкая ладонь под спиной спустилась ниже и пригладила основания гибких шлангов, подпитывающих корпус в робомоде.  
\- Открой честплейт, - попросил Астротрейн, - хочу вылизать тебя изнутри.  
Он гулко заурчал мотором, и Персептор едва не слил под себя от вибрации, что прошибка его от шлема до супинаторов.  
\- Не делай т-так больше, - пробормотал он и распахнул стекло.  
Юркая глосса мгновенно забралась внутрь и принялась вылизывать крепление и впиваться острым концом в неплотно прилегающие друг к другу пластины брони, зарываясь в начинку. Персептору казалось, что его выворачивают наизнанку. Он раскинулся, распластался, позволяя огромному меха забавляться со своим корпусом, как с игрушкой. Это ощущалось опасно и одновременно настолько притягательно, что сопротивляться просто не было сил!  
Астротрейн не кусался, но с удовольствием пережимал все шланги, какие находил. Иногда он сбрасывал с кончиков широких пальцев лёгкие снопы искр, раздразнивая чувствительные системы, почти всецело готовые к полноценному коннекту. Настолько, что у Персептор против воли расщёлкнулась паховая броня, и в обонятельные сенсоры ударил запах ароматного масла, начинающего скапливаться на защитных лепестках мембраны. Трёхрежимник в предвкушеннии застонал, и учёного под ним снова прошибло мощной волной вибрации. Стекло на честплейте опасно скрежетнуло, норовя покрыться сеточкой трещинок.  
\- Какой же ты отзывчивый, - с удовольствием протянул наёмник, - век бы тебя не выпускал с платформы, тиская и лаская.  
\- Не соблазняй… а то ведь соглашусь, - предупредил его учёный и выгнулся едва не до хруста в поясничной секции, когда Астротрейн опустился ниже и принялся ощупывать его супинаторы, мягко разминая их и щекоча стыки брони снопами искр.  
\- Будешь рассказывать мне всякие умные штуки во время коннекта, - хохотнул трёхрежимник, - и стану я таким же мозговитым. Напишу какую-нибудь диссертацию… - размечтался он.  
\- Альт-мод придётся менять на научный, - с сожалением заметил Перси и закусил ладонь, когда пальцы наёмника переместились выше, к коленным шарнирам. Астротрейн удивительно грамотно разминал его, вынуждая течь уже в открытую.  
\- Зачем? Буду возить вас куда-нибудь на научные конференции. Знаешь, какая экономия на транспорте будет? - ухмыльнулся он. - Могу даже в космос закинуть - вообще не проблема. Я прекрасно для этого оборудован! - с гордостью сообщил мех.  
Персептор отключил оптику и откинулся на платформе, позволяя крупным манипуляторам ласкать и раззадоривать его и без того изголодавшиеся по хорошему коннекту системы. Тем более, что с внутренней стороны вокруг коленного шарнира обвилась глосса и спустила в глубочайший стык целую серию снопов искр. Учёный вскрикнул себе в ладонь - супинаторы разъехались, и Персептор оказался с раздвинутыми ногами, открывая самый прямой взор на порт.  
\- Ну что же, предлагаю заканчивать с разговорами и переходить к самому интересному, - Астротрейн улёгся на живот, заслонив крыльями почти весь свет, и выдохнул тёплый пар на подрагивающие лепестки защитной мембраны.  
Персептор вскинул бёдра, но его с лёгкостью обхватили, лишая ненужных движений. Астротрейн с ощутимым удовольствием уткнулся фейсплетом прямиком ему в пах, сверкая в темноте ярко-красной оптикой. Его губы нашарили напичканный чувствительной сенсорикой датчик, сжали его. А в следующее мгновение внутрь проникла уже знакомая учёному глосса. Довольно плотная у основания - она в каком-то смысле походила на джампер, хотя вертелась слишком быстро. Да и периодически выдуваемый пар сбивал бота с толку, как и вибрация, идущая из глубин гигантского партнёра.  
\- Можешь слить мне в рот, - проурчал внешними динамиками Астротрейн, - я вылижу тебя досуха. А потом ты посмотришь, как я себя ублажаю. Что скажешь?  
Персептор разговаривать отказался в категоричной форме. Вместо ответа он вскинул бёдра выше, насадившись на глоссу, и застонал.  
Наёмник принялся покачивать шлемом, вдалбливая свою конечность в чужой порт под разными углами. Во рту скапливался антифриз, и мех позволил ему потечь по подбородку вперемешку со смазкой. Ограничивающие кольца расходились с лёгкостью, практически не препятствую проникновению.Ох, как бы Астротрейну хотелось развести шикарные ноги учёного ещё шире и всадить ему так, чтобы партнёр захлебнулся в стонах обжигающего удовольствия. Собственный корпус распалялся медленно, и потом, скорее всего, придётся ублажать себя фальш-джампером, который вот-вот прикажет долго жить. Но ради такой откровенности наёмник был согласен немного потерпеть.  
Он оторвался от влажно хлюпнувшего порта, потянув за собой струйку смазки и антифриза, утёр ладонью подбородок и довольно усмехнулся, заметив ничего невидящий взгляд Микроскопа. Учёный и правда обладал некоторой харизмой и смелостью, так впечатлившей его в их первую встречу. Мало кто умудрялся угрожать ему в первые бриймы их знакомства, а уж такие малявки и подавно. Но было в учёном что-то… Как будто загадка, которую вопила и молила, что она жаждет быть раскрытой. На коннект Астротрейн изначально не рассчитывал, однако отказываться не стал, когда заметил, что мех не возражал против его прикосновений. И даже больше - сам попросил, хотя в первый раз раз наёмник почти пошутил.  
Мех раздвинул парой пальцев окантовку порта, вынуждая лепестки мембраны распахнуться. Другим манипулятором он потёр мерцающий в темноте датчик, добившись нового стона, после чего медленно ввёл один из пальцев внутрь. По размеру чуть больше глоссы, да и Микроскопа он не порвёт. Сейчас ребутнуть бы мальца, а потом самому слить под смущённо-развратным взглядом - всё, как Астротрейн любил.  
Персептор стремительно терял контроль над собой. Хмель выветрился давным-давно, но удовольствие опьяняло ничуть не хуже. Он слабо вскидывал бёдра, чувствуя, как грамотно трёхрежимник имитировал обычный коннект. Обычно плотно сложенный джампер сейчас заменили на палец, чьи фаланги можно было изогнуть немыслимым образом, и космошаттл бессовестно этим пользовался. Ему хватило совсем немного времени, чтобы всадить конечность в чужую приёмную систему и заставить принимающего содрогнуться в ребуте. По пальцу текло, и Персептор с недовольным стоном извернулся, когда наёмник перестал его терзать.  
\- Буду благодарен, если ты позволишь мне как следует рассмотреть себя, - проникновенно прошелестел Астротрейн и расщёлкнул кодпис: огромный коннектор свернулся почти мгновенно, доставая учёному почти до подбородка. Мех на клик представил, какого это было бы, - ощутить сие богатство в себе - и содрогнулся от ужаса. Его бы порвали как резиновую прокладку!  
\- Не переживай, пихать не буду, - хохотнул трёхрежимник. - А вот на тебя бы поглядел, - снова намекнул он.  
Персептор несколько кликов заворожённо смотрел на покачивающийся оголовок коннектора и из чистого любопытства коснулся его кончиками пальцев, немного отведя в сторону от фейсплета.  
\- Он на ощупь абсолютно такой же, - удивлённо изрёк учёный.  
\- А ты чего ждал? В буквальном смысле стальной болт? - рассмеялся будущий десептикон. - Коннектор как коннектор. Ну да, немного побольше. А что поделать?  
\- Немного? - Персептор при желании мог бы извернуться и, обхватив конечность руками и ногами, просто повиснуть на нём. Дурацкая картинка в шлеме заставила его улыбнуться. - Прости, я не хотел тебя обижать, - он уже пришёл в себя и теперь соображал куда более трезво. - Ты хотел посмотреть… Ч-что мне нужно сделать?  
\- Повернуться ко мне спиной и словить ещё немного кайфа, - отозвался трёхрежимник.  
Меху пришлось отодвинуться, чтобы Персептор сумел подняться. Конечности разъезжались, сводимые послеребутной судорогой. Кое-как, но будущий снайпер перекатился на живот, защёлкнув деку, и замер. Астротрейн аккуратно поднял его и поставил на колени, бережно подпихнул под брюшные пластины и честплейт какие-то мягкие квадратные подушки. Персептор про себя подумал, что был слишком пьян, чтобы заметить их раньше… Пусть даже в тёмной комнате.  
\- Будь любезен, потрогай себя немного. Так, для виду, - попросил наёмник. - Хочу передёрнуть, глядя на твои игрища, - в подтверждение своих слов мех врубил фары на треть мощности. Но этого хватало, чтобы видеть распластанного учёного, до сих пор подрагивающего после перезагруза.  
\- Убью, если снимаешь, - прошелестел он и, сглотнув, потянулся к порту. Подушки под ним удобно промялись, и Перси с невероятным комфортом растянулся на них, умудряясь без труда доставать до влажного входа.  
\- Да ты что, - Астротрейн обхватил свой коннектор ладонью и провёл несколько раз снизу-вверх, с жадностью рассматривая партнёра. - Лучше просто почаще разводить тебя на интерфейс.  
О том, будут ли они встречаться в будущем ещё, Персептор пока не думал. По сути, они оба пользовались друг другом в угоду своим желаниям. Частично это всё было связано с деньгами, частично с личными хотелками. Но как только Перси выяснит, помог ли он Лэнсер, скорее всего, их с космошаттлом дороги разойдутся.  
Будущий крушитель немного потянулся, коснулся пальцами пульсирующего датчика и нажал на него, добившись нового стона. Из-за лепестков мембраны снова брызнуло, и Перси уткнулся фейсплетом в подушку, освободив второй манипулятор. Он на пробу несколько раз раздвинул окантовку порта, оголяя чувствительное нутро, после чего погладил себя по внутренней стороне бёдер и погрузил в сокращающийся вход первый палец.  
Астротрейн застонал, с жадностью ловя каждый звук, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением. Его ладонь всё чаще и чаще скользила по стволу, хаотично стравливая снопы искр. Персептор тем временем погрузил в себя уже пару пальцев и, придерживая окантовку порта одной ладонью, второй принялся имитировать коннект. Поза оказалась не самой удобной, но на большее меха уже не хватало. Тем более, что наёмник в порыве чувств толкнулся вперёд, и огромный оголовок несколько раз проехался по вновь намокшим, немного вывернутым лепесткам, раздражая чувствительную сенсорику.  
\- Шлак!.. - вырвалось из учёного. Он оттопырил бампер и теперь размеренно трахал себя, пока трёхрежимник над ним довольно рычал и методично подводил себя к перезагрузке.  
Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем он закончил. Персептор вскрикнул, когда прямиком в него выстрелила струя горячего трансфлюида. Тут же потекло по ногам, а собственный корпус скрутило от волны несколько извращённого удовольствия. Тем более, что Астротрейн почти сразу опустился вниз и с громким хлюпаньем принялся собирать собственную смазку с чужих ног.  
\- Я бы тебя ещё отшлёпал, - честно признался он, урча от раскалённого кайфа внешними динамиками. - Так, чтоб до слива отработки. Посадил бы к себе на колени, раздвинул окантовку порта и отхлестал так, чтобы ты хрипел и плакал от удовольствия.  
Персептор глухо вскрикнул, вцепившись в мягкую обивку набитого чем-то квадрата ткани. Юркая глосса снова прошлась по его приёмной системе, собирая ещё тёплые капли смазки. Учёный продержался недолго - стоило наёмнику подняться и сыто хмыкнуть, как разум против воли попрощался и вылетел в глубокий оффлайн.  
Когда мех очнулся, то обнаружил, что его действительно отмыли. Астротрейн всё-таки сдержал своё слово, может, стоило попробовать бывать с ним немного чаще? В конце концов, другие инженеры давным-давно изобрели устройства и переходники, которые могли помочь разногабаритным меха наслаждаться совместным времяпровождением. Персептор пригрелся и неожиданно отлично выспался на честплейте у космошаттла - всё-таки некоторая польза от этого была, и грех ею не воспользоваться. Правда, понежиться Персептору не удалось.  
Флэтлайн словно почувствовал, когда учёный проснётся, и моментально связался с ним по зашифрованной частоте. Мех сел прямо там, где спал, внимательно вслушиваясь в слова хирурга: операция на искре прошла успешно, однако Лэнсер сильно ослабла, и сейчас её пытались стабилизировать. Кибернекроз остался позади, но вылезли новые проблемы. Главврач Нова Кронум пообещал позвонить ему ещё раз, когда ситуация прояснится. Персептор молча согласился и отключился - собственную искру вновь сжало страхом за друга и ненавистью к самому себе.  
А что, если он зря затеял всё это? Что, если он зря сознательно отключил ни в чём неповинного бота, чтобы отсоединить его искру и преобразовать протуберанцы в полу газовое состояние, которое в свою очередь должно было стабилизировать экспериментальное излучение, которым и собирались излечить его подругу? Персептор затрясся в истерике, кусая губы и уткнувшись фейсплетом в ладони. Довольно ухмыляющийся Астротрейн мгновенно растерял былой настрой и с подозрением покосился на трясущегося у него на честплейте мальца.  
Персептору потребовалось ровно десять бриймов на то, чтобы избавиться от лишних эмоций и вернуться в привычное для него состояние. Он вытер щёки, выпрямился и внимательно посмотрел на нахмурившегося любовника.  
\- Не задавай вопросов, ответы на которые знать не хочешь, - предупредил его учёный. - Спасибо, я в порядке.  
\- Ага, я вижу, - с ноткой ехидства отозвался наёмник.  
\- Звонил тот медик… Они успешно провели операцию, но пошли осложнения, и теперь они вынуждены бороться с ними, - опустил плечевые блоки мех. - Прости, я просто расстроен. Столько всего навалилось в последние дни… Так быстро и стремительно.  
\- Могу предложить отличный способ отвлечься, - Астротрейн недвусмысленно скользнул пальцами по стеклянному честплейту учёного и играючи прошёлся ими вниз.  
\- Прости, но нет, - Персептор обхватил его манипулятор своими, вынуждая замереть. - Если можно, я бы хотел остаться здесь, чтобы дождаться новостей о Лэнсер.  
\- Тебе не надо на твою жутко важную работу? - трёхрежимник погладил его по спине вторым манипулятором.  
\- Я взял несколько отгулов, - пожал он плечами. - Остались ещё с давних пор. Научный руководитель не против.  
\- О как, - Астротрейн зевнул и вытянулся на платформе, которую прошедшей ночью очищал, пока его хрупкий гость отдыхал после нескольких красочных и выносящих мозговой модуль ребутов. - Кстати, я нашёл её утром. Вероятно, выпала, пока ты на мне ворочался, - ухмыльнувшись, мех протянул учёному его персональную карту. - Мик-рос-коп. Или мне звать тебя всё-таки Персептором?  
Перси невозмутимо ему улыбнулся и убрал карту в сабспейс, всеми силами сохраняя максимально равнодушное выражение фейсплета. Наёмник наверняка обшманал его, пока тот валялся в отключке. Потому что персональную карту учёный спрятал хорошо, и просто так она выпасть не могла - даже в его далеко не самом вменяемом состоянии.  
\- Я повторюсь, Астро, - учёный опять разлёгся на нём, - не хочешь слышать глупых ответов, не задавай глупых вопросов. На всё и всегда есть свои причины.  
\- Как скажешь, красавчик, - хмыкнул трёхрежимник. - Может, всё-таки ещё раунд? - с надеждой поинтересовался он. - Мне понравилось! Ты так стонал.  
Персептор легонько шлёпнул его по пальцам, попытавшимся забраться к креплениям тубуса, и улёгся обратно, опасно безмятежно вентилируя: ради Лэнсер он сделал всё, что мог, и даже немного больше. Теперь оставалось только ждать.


	5. Дрифт (tentacles!Мурена Брут/drug addict!Дрифт, wrecker!Персептор/wrecker!Дрифт; Мейстер, Элита-1, зрители); Ультра Магнус (упоминается)

Мех со стоном потянулся и с сожалением покосился на пустую оболочку из-под энергона. Всколыхнувшиеся воспоминания невольно откинули его к тому моменту, когда он узнал о смерти Лэнсер. Персептор хорошо помнил тот момент - фембот, так и не узнавшая, какой ценой далась ей жизнь, погибла, защищая один из стратегически важных секторов на окраине галактики. Экс-археолог всё-таки сумела признаться в чувствах Гринлайт (причём взаимно, как выяснил потом Персептор по холо-снимкам) и поступила в элитный полицейский отряд… Она служила с честью и достоинством и погибла с открытым сердцем. Снайпер тогда впервые за долгое время попросил Прайма о личном одолжении: он очень хотел попасть на погребение старого друга. Ему это удалось.  
\- Вот, в общем-то, и всё, - закончил он свой недолгий рассказ, вновь запечатав грехи прошлого глубоко внутри себя. - Насколько я знаю, мой бывший любовник-по-переписке погиб, потому что больше мы с ним не пересекались.  
\- А откуда ты узнал, что он десептикон, если вы никогда не представлялись друг другу? - уточнил Сайдсвайп и игриво щёлкнул блекло-зелёного ветерана по коленному шарниру. Тот недовольно заворчал, но сидящий по другую сторону Санстрикер успокаивающе заурчал, отвлекая старика. Импактор с усмешкой наблюдал за представлением, всецело оставив близнецов на искру своего бывшего учителя.  
\- Научное сообщество существовало даже после того, как война набрала обороты, - отозвался снайпер. - Если мы могли встречаться, то встречались. Если не могли - то поддерживали связь по сети. Тот мех иногда делился очень интересными ссылками, и пару раз я замечал в текстах статей и диссертаций слова и выражения, которыми очень уж любил оперировать мой собеседник. Да, это не прямое доказательство, и сознательно предпочёл остаться в догадках, - пояснил он. - Мне больше нравилось обсуждать общие темы, чем маяться от осознания, что я общаюсь с коллегой из другой фракции. Тем более, что он был в абсолютно идентичном положении. Мы оба решили, что наше общение нам дороже, чем имена.  
\- Но всё-таки твои подозрения пали именно на десептикона? Не на нейтрала или другого автобота? - продолжал допытываться Сайдсвайп.  
\- Я знаю абсолютно всех автоботских учёных, - покачал шлемом Персептор. - Я знаю, кто что изучает, знаю, кто чего добился. И могу с уверенностью заявить, что мой собеседник в эту категорию не входил. Он как-то скинул мне статью об исследовании мнемохирургического вмешательства в сознание меха, переживших клиническую смерть. А я слышал только о двух учёных, которые когда-то занимались этой темой. Один из них уже тогда числился пропавшим без вести, а второй… оставался только второй.  
\- Мнемохирургия? И клиническая смерть? Погоди-ка, - неожиданно задумался Дрифт. - А их автор часом не Трепан? - поинтересовался он у снайпера.  
\- Возможно, - пожал плечевыми блоками Персептор. - Я тоже думал на него, но так и не узнал его имени по сей день.  
\- А ты откуда узнал? - вклинился в разговор Импактор. - Что, по молодости шатался с мнемохирургами в общих кругах?  
\- Всё гораздо прозаичнее, - рассмеялся Дрифт. - Некоторое время приходилось возвращать обратно на базы сильно раненных товарищей. Я вопросов особо не задавал, но предполагаю, что именно на них те эксперименты и ставились. Да и лично с Трепаном я не был знаком… мнемохирурги меня несколько пугают.  
Перси сухо улыбнулся - ностальгия и грусть постепенно отпускали его искру, он отвлёкся от трагического прошлого и теперь с удовольствием слушал остальных.  
\- А ты, Дрифт? - поинтересовался снайпер. - Что ты можешь нам рассказать?  
\- Много шлака творил, когда был десептиконом? - прямо спросил Санстрикер и ойкнул, получив подзатыльник от Капа. - Что? Сами же говорили, что надо быть честным!  
\- Вам обоим ещё учиться и учиться, - раздражённо фыркнул паром ветеран. - Никакой деликатности.  
\- Не знал, что крушители вообще могут быть деликатными, - поддержал близнеца Сайдсвайп и заслужил уничижительный взгляд. - Ну я правда не знал!  
\- Уважение к другим врекерами никто не отменял, - пояснил за бывшего учителя Импактор. Блерр согласно кивнул в подтверждение его слов.  
\- Я не в обиде, - мигнул оптикой Дрифт. - На самом деле это не самое страшное, что у меня спрашивали другие. Да, командир? - он беззаботно улыбнулся бывшему шахтёру. - А что касается таких историй… ну, ещё до войны я блуждал во тьме и находил успокоение в чипах, которыми почти до дезактива выжигал себе процессор.  
\- Это теперь называется блуждание во тьме? Интересно, - Санстрикер снова получил тычок вбок от старого вояки.  
\- Ещё раз ляпнешь, не подумав, я научу тебя уму-разуму, - пригрозил ему Кап и фыркнул химическом паром прямо тому в фейсплет. Ярко-жёлтый ламборджини закашлялся. - Вопросы? - он повернулся к его близнецу и смерил того угрожающим взглядом.  
\- Не имею, - обезоруживающе улыбнулся Сайдсвайп и, наконец-то, перестал возникать. Как и откашлявшийся Санстрикер, утирающий капли омывателя на щеках.  
\- Это было плохое время, страшное, - без стыда или смущения ответил Дрифт. - Мне неприятно вспоминать те дни, но они были, и именно они в какой-то степени сделали меня тем, кто я есть.  
\- Любишь же ты витиевато изъясняться, - хохотнул Блерр и со скрипом опустил вытянутую ногу на пол, покрутил супинатором и довольно кивнул самому себе. - Мне нравится, продолжай, - махнул он манипулятором, когда остальные крушители недоумённо на него воззрились. - Просто сделал замечание.  
\- Доболтаешься, Кап и тебя возьмётся учить, - глухо рассмеялся Импактор. - Ладно-ладно, всё, возвращаемся к насущной теме. Ты тащился по чипам… что дальше?  
\- Уников у меня, как вы понимаете, не было, и я зарабатывал единственным доступным мне способом, - Дрифт пожал плечами, сохраняя лёгкую улыбку на губах, - собой. Я много чего не помню из того времени, потому что почти постоянно был под кайфом. Знаю только, что иногда меня били, и приходилось ползти, придерживая отваливающиеся детали, в ближайшую ночлежку, где всегда дежурил медик.  
Персептор удивлённо мигнул, но вовремя спохватился и показал близнецам Ламбо крепко сжатый кулак. Собравшийся было открыть рот Сайдсвайп тут же закрыл его. Кап отпустил его колено, которое болезненно сжал, заставив юнца вздрогнуть и застонать сквозь плотно стиснутые дентопластины. Санстрикер неловко погладил ветерана по плечу, отвлекая того от близнеца. Но несмотря на всё это, крушители своего добились - братья проигнорировали возможность завалить товарища колкими и едкими шуточками.  
\- Другие умудрялись у меня что-то красть, - продолжил рассказ Дрифт, с любопытством наблюдая за молчаливым сражением. - Помню, как раз у меня стащили отмычку - она была самодельной, я отдал за неё буквально пару-тройку уников какому-то бродяге, и следующим же днём её свистнули. Полагаю, вселенная спасла меня от пути воровства, - съёрничал он над самим собой.  
\- И долго это продолжалось? - полюбопытствовал Персептор.  
\- Точно не скажу, но времени прошло прилично, - честно признался мечник. - Настолько, что один раз я круто переборщил. И если бы не Орион Пакс, который буквально отбил меня от каких-то ублюдков, я бы погиб. Он отправил меня в клинику к Рэтчету, где тот в прямом смысле слова вернул меня почти с того света.  
\- О, я не знал, что вы были знакомы, - удивился снайпер. - Рэтчет редко вспоминает прошлое, от него мало когда можно дождаться таких подробностей.  
\- Он тогда содержал подпольную клинику где-то на окраинах Родиона, - покачал шлемом экс-десептикон. - Я потом вернулся в Дэд Энд, но чипами уже не баловался. И вскоре познакомился с Гаскетом, который впервые за много лет подарил мне какую-то цель… А потом началась война, и я вступил в ряды армии десептиконов.  
\- По тебе и не скажешь, что ты коннектился с кем-то за чипы, - с уважением протянул Санстрикер. - Это сильно.  
Кап не успел вмазать ему в бок - Сайдсвайп обнял его и перехватил удар, мягко заурчав и быстро, но откровенно чмокнув в щёку.  
\- Перестаньте оба! - потребовал старый вояка. - Совсем совесть и стыд потеряли.  
\- У них её и не было, - загоготал Импактор. Гонщик рядом с ним беззлобно прыснул себе в кулак.  
Плывущую своим чередом беседу нарушил скрип дверей и резкий свет, мгновенно исчезнувший за чьим-то массивным корпусом. Ультра Магнус сурово оглядел собравшуюся компанию и выцепил взглядом Дрифта.  
\- Прошу прощения, что помешал, - сказал уполномоченный представитель тайрестского соглашения. - Дрифт, вы мне нужны.  
\- Сат Магнус? - близнецы мгновенно подобрались и напряжённо уставились на бота, который собственной персоной сплавил их на станцию Дебрис.  
\- Я ненадолго заберу его, Импактор, - обратился тягач к бывшему командиру крушителей. - У меня возникла пара вопросов, которые нужно решить здесь и сейчас.  
\- Ну что же… жаль, но что поделать, - пожал плечевыми блоками экс-шахтёр. - Можешь идти.  
\- Я бы тоже хотел вернуться к себе, если можно, - Персептор поднялся следом. - Полагаю, раз свою историю я уже рассказал…  
\- Решил тряхнуть стариной и устроить Ночь признания? - поинтересовался Магнус, пока крушители брели к нему.  
\- Вроде того. Хочешь присоединиться? Заместо Перси? - предложил ему Импактор.  
\- Если только немного попозже, - вдруг согласился автобот. - Моё дело не займёт много времени, Дрифт.  
\- Да без проблем, - удивлённо отозвался тот.  
Дверь в тренировочный зал закрылась за ними, оставляя меха наедине.  
\- Я пойду вперёд, - чувствуя, что он здесь лишний, но при этом сохраняя привычно невозмутимый вид, Персептор кивнул их гостю. - Увидимся позже.  
\- Всего хорошего, Персептор, - попрощался Ультра Магнус. - Итак, я хотел кое-что уточнить, прежде чем вынести окончательно утверждения тебя, как боевой единицы автоботов.  
Снайпер медленно шагал по коридорам, возвращаясь к себе. Что же, наконец-то, ставка автоботов решила утвердить статус нового крушителя. Испытательный срок подошёл к концу, и Проул созрел поставить точку в этом вопросе. В том, что Дрифт официально присоединится к ним, Персептор не сомневался. Его больше волновало то, не решит ли мечник, спустя какое-то время, податься в нейтралы. Он узнает их фракцию лучше и будет знать, что представляет из себя каждый автобот.  
Частично учёный переживал из-за того, что к дезертирам всегда было куда более пренебрежительное отношение. И как бы Дрифт ни старался, сомнительно, что ему удастся добиться тех же успехов, которые были ему доступны на той стороне. Но глубоко в душе Персептор боялся, что мечник уйдёт… а он сам останется. Чувства, внезапно вспыхнувшие между ними, оказались сюрпризом для обоих. Дрифт мог идти туда, куда считал нужны, Персептор же был связан по рукам и ногам, и пока война продолжалась… он до победного будет нести на честплейте ярко-алый значок.  
\- О чём задумался? - уже у самых дверей его нагнал Дрифт. - Представляешь, Магнус сказал, что Прайм согласился официально зачислить меня в ряды автоботов. Завтра он - в смысле, Магнус - проведёт обряд посвящение, и я получу свою инсигнию.  
\- Я рад за тебя, - учёный ввёл код от дверей в лаборатории и проскользнул внутрь. Мечник поспешил за ним. - Хочешь как-нибудь это отметить?  
\- Буду счастлив получить благодарственный поцелуй, - рассмеялся самурай и захохотал ещё громче, заметив, как вспыхнул снайпер. - Да ладно тебе, Перси, чего стесняться? Все и так знают, что мы сейчас вместе.  
\- Всё в порядке, - мех заблокировал лабораторию и двинулся мимо стеллажей, заставленных контейнерами и прототипами устройств, в комнату отдыха. - Я правда очень рад, что всё решилось. Просто наслушался других, теперь думаю о всяком…  
\- Я тоже, - на клик Дрифт помрачнел, но тут же расплылся в улыбке и подскочил к учёному сзади, обняв того со спины. - Поэтому мы должны отвлечься! Если хочешь, я могу опуститься на колени и… - жарко прошелестел он партнёру на аудиосенсор.  
\- Вообще-то хочу, - Персептор как назло вспомнил, как алчно вылизывал его Астротрейн во время их первого и последнего коннекта. Учёного тогда перевели в другой отдел, и он вообще покинул Айякон. И с Астротрейном встретился уже на поле боя - было немного неловко. - Можно будет сковать тебе запястья?  
\- Даже так? - Дрифт, казалось, немного удивился, но возражать не стал. - Ну… хорошо.  
\- Если ты сомневаешься, то не будем, - поспешил заверить его снайпер. - Просто… ладно, ничего. Это было глупое желание. Лучше иди ко мне, раз я обещал тебе поцелуй.  
\- Глупых желаний не бывает, Перси, - мечник довольно облизнулся, когда они оказались в жилой комнатке, где в большинстве случаев Персептор и ночевал. - Я согласен. Только мощность поставь небольшую.  
\- Они будут больше для вида, само собой, - покачал шлемом снайпер. - Иди ко мне.  
Дрифт подошёл с радостью.  
Персептор всегда немного стеснялся целоваться, считая, что этот жест был максимально интимным проявлением чувств партнёров друг к другу. Трепан (если это и правда был он) частенько описывал в своих письмах то, с каким чувством он бы покусывал губы партнёра, зализывая мелкие ранки и привнося в жгучие поцелуи привкус кровоточащих капелек. Это невероятно смущало снайпера, и он предпочитал отмалчиваться. Дрифт же в свою очередь целоваться обожал - он был готов джоорами сидеть и просто играться с чужими губами, сминая и слабо прикусывая их, иногда проскальзывая глоссой в чужую полость рта.  
\- Повернёшься? - попросил Персептор, когда мечник со стоном оторвался от него. Чужие манипуляторы уже вовсю гуляли по его спине и бёдрам, лаская и раззадоривая. - Если что-то пойдёт не так, скажешь.  
\- Как обычно, стоп-слово “спектрализм”, - согласно заурчал бывший десептикон и развернулся, скрестил манипуляторы за спиной. Второй крушитель снял с него мечи и отставил их в сторону, после чего выудил Великий меч, и клинок занял своё законное место на стене, взирая на них ярким камнем в эфесе.  
\- Если будет настроение, я бы ещё хотел воспользоваться фальш-джампером попозже, - произнёс учёный, закрепляя наручники на чужих запястьях. - Или у тебя есть другие идеи?  
\- О-о, ты сегодня прямо в ударе, - Дрифт слегка присел и потёрся бампером о пах учёного. - Мне нравится.  
Персептор мягко повернул его к себе, смерил тёплым взглядом и притянул к фейсплету чужую лицевую, запечатлевая на губх новых поцелуй. Дрифт довольно урчал движком, постепенно снимая ограничители с охлаждающих кулеров - вечер предстоял жаркий во всех смыслах.  
Снайпер усадил партнёра на платформу, а сам встал напротив и расщёлкнул кодпис. Мгновенно скрутившаяся скрутка в предвкушении подрагивала, топорща острый оголовок. Дрифт поцеловал его и широко лизнул сегментированной глоссой, смазав первую каплю трансфлюида. Персептор пригасил оптику и запрокинул шлем, позволяя принимающему партнёру вести - Дрифт с причмокиванием обхватывал губами его коннектор и посасывал с тихими вздохами.  
Мечник недолго терзал снайпера и, наконец, обхватил оголовок опоржного стержня губами, втянул его немного в себя, добившись невольного толчка внутрь, глубже. Персептор накрыл его шлем ладонями, но в процесс не вмешивался, позволяя бывшему десептикону выбрать удобный для него ракурс и ритм. Дрифт обхватил коннектор губами и опустился ниже, постепенно проталкивая его глубже. Снайпер глухо застонал, пока мечник принялся ублажать его.  
Шлем Дрифта методично двигался взад-вперёд, пока его юркая глосса вылизывала плотно сомкнутый пучок проводов. Губы обхватывали коннектор, и мечник сам начинал постанывать, создавая горлом приятную вибрацию. Настолько приятную, что в один момент Персептор схватил его за локатор шлема и оторвал от себя.  
\- Ну куда? - наигранно обиделся Дрифт. - Я только вошёл во вкус, - он укоризненно посмотрел на партнёра снизу-вверх и извернулся, снова лизнул кончик джампера.  
\- Я хочу немного растянуть удовольствие, - отозвался учёный. - Ты постоянно доводишь меня до грани раньше времени.  
\- Какой же я коварный, - рассмеялся экс-десептикон. - Так и норовлю вывести самого невозмутимого меха на всём белом свете из себя. Мне почти стало стыдно.  
Персептор не сдержал улыбки и, наклонившись, быстро чмокнул меха в губы. Оторвавшись, он облизнул собственные и посмаковал привкус смазки.  
\- Непривычно, но неплохо, - прокомментировал своё действие Персептор так, как будто делал это впервые.  
\- А ты меня поглубже лизни, так вкус чётче ощущается, - расслабленно посоветовал ему Дрифт.  
Мечник ожидал, что партнёр укоризненно на него покосится, но вместо этого Персептор снова наклонился и вовлёк его в глубокий головокружительный поцелуй. Капли антифриза слишком явственно смешивались с привкусом смазки, и когда учёный оторвался от своего увлекательного занятия, Дрифт поплыл окончательно.  
\- И правда чётче, - усмехнулся снайпер. - Встань на колени, я хочу тебя подготовить.  
Дрифт подскочил и едва не завалился назад, удивлённо вскрикнув. Персептор поймал его в полёте, ткнувшись оголовком коннектора тому прямиком в стык паховой брони.  
\- Ой, - Дрифт тут же сжал ноги и повёл бёдрами, имитируя фрикции. - Неловко получилось, - подмигнул он учёному, закусившему губу.  
\- Специально, да? - уточнил тот, и мечник пожал плечевыми блоками, отвечая, мол, он-то как раз не в курсе. - Вставай. Сейчас устроим тебя поудобнее.  
Персептор никогда не говорил о том, откуда он перенял привычку зарываться в мягкие подушки. Но эти странные вещицы, не раз сослужившие ему хорошую службу, иногда всё-таки напоминали ему об Астротрейне и той ночи. Получался некоторый парадокс - вспоминать об убийстве невинного меха Перси терпеть не мог, а вот трёхрежимника периодически поминал добрым словом. Во всяком случае, как любовника - уж этот статус тогда-ещё-наёмник заслужил с лихвой.  
\- Устроился? - Персептор заботливо подтолкнул под честплейт и брюшные пластины мягкие кусочки ткани, набитые чем-то лёгким.  
\- Угу, - Дрифт расщёлкнул собственный кодпис и с наслаждением ткнулся оголовком в короткую бахрому нижней подушки. - Я готов.  
Снайпер подошёл к ввинченной в пол тумбе и вытащил из верхнего ящика среднего размера фальш-джампер. Правда, убрал его обратно и вытянул другой. Дрифт с интересом наблюдал за ним, неудобно вывернув шею.  
\- Почти всё надо подзарядить, - ответил на незаданный вопрос Персептор. - Вот этого должно хватить.  
\- Мне и тебя хватит, если что, - Дрифт покрутил бёдрами и демонстративно расщёлкнул броню, прикрывающую уже влажный порт. - Ты прекрасно умеешь пользоваться своими достоинствами: как умственными, так и физическими.  
\- Не подлизывайся, - с лёгкой улыбкой произнёс Перси: комплимент, конечно, ему польстил, но мех каждый раз предпочитал доказывать в первую очередь самому себе, что любовник из него хороший. Вероятно, раз Дрифт до сих пор ошивался рядом, между ними действительно всё было очень серьёзно, - так…  
Дрифт развёл ноги шире, открывая доступ к обоим портам. Скованные за спиной манипуляторы начинали немного затекать, но пока что это было терпимо. Персептор привычным жестом протолкнул сквозь лепестки мембраны пару пальцев, проверяя готовность партнёра. На ладонь тут же потекло, и экс-десептикон со стоном заёрзал.  
\- Как ты можешь быть таким горячим? - Персептор поцеловал его в бедро. - Смотришь на тебя и перезагружаешься быстрее, чем планировал.  
\- Аналогичный вопрос, - выдохнул мечник и дёрнулся вперёд, ощутив прикосновение твёрдой игрушки. - Х-ха… Перси…  
\- Больно? - мгновенно подобрался учёный. - Слишком крупный?  
\- Не-ет, - рассмеялся в подушку под шлемом самурай, - просто хочу, что сил моих не-ет… да-а… - он подался назад, когда фальш-джампер раздвинул ограничивающие кольца и проскользнул в него, занимая всё место.  
Персептор зафиксировал его магнитными лентами по окантовке порта и выпрямился.  
\- Хочешь потом в основной или, может, в резервный? - уточнил он.  
\- Можно и в резервный, - довольно пробормотал мечник. - Только растяни, мы давно им не пользовались.  
Персептор снова наклонился и запечатлел поцелуй на белоснежном плечевом блоке. У основания фальш-джампера мех вывел скорость вибрации чуть ниже среднего, и нажал на кнопку. Дрифт дёрнулся и глухо застонал - фаллос в нём задрожал, постепенно набирая заданный темп. Из форсунок брызнуло масло, и игрушка проскользнула чуть глубже, окончательно вставая в нужную ей точку.  
\- Скажешь, когда будет близко к ребуту, - Персептор несколько раз провёл ладонью по своему коннектору, собирая смазку, после чего приставил пальцы к резервному порту мечника и надавил.  
Тот проход оказался куда более тугим, и учёному пришлось хорошенько поработать, чтобы размять его и приспособить под будущий интерфейс. Обычно резервным портом пользовались медики в случае, если по каким-то причинам остальной корпус отказался подключаться к аппаратам и их шлангам, но мех давным-давно открыли для себя возможность словить немного иного кайфа. Разумеется, при тщательной подготовке.  
\- Я готов, Перси, - с придыханием прошелестел Дрифт, когда почувствовал расслабление, схожее с изнеможением. - Я хочу тебя… пожалуйста, - он всхлипнул и приподнял бёдра: его собственный коннектор, до этого толкающийся в подушку, истекал смазкой.  
Персептор стёр её и нанёс на порт, после чего забрался на платформу и приставил джампер ко входу, медленно надавил. Дрифт под ним всхлипнул и дёрнулся, заскрёб пальцами по брюшными пластинам снайпера. Учёный замер, давая партнёру время привыкнуть. Через несколько бриймов мечник дёрнулся ещё раз, и коннектор погрузился в него немного глубже.  
\- Давай, Перси, - прошелестел самурай, - можно.  
Персептор поцеловал его в спину, навалившись на сцепленные манипуляторы и принялся медленно двигать тазовой секцией, вынимая и погружая джампер. Порт постепенно расслаблялся и расходился под напором - тугие лепестки мембраны, обильно смоченные смазкой, помогали процессу.  
Дрифт шумно вентилировал, чувствуя, как постепенно к нему подкрадывается каскадная перезагрузка - такого не было давно! Основной порт саднило и потягивало из-за частой вибрации, а резервный начинал с наслаждением вспоминать о том, что означало двойное проникновение. Они с Персептором в последнее время предпочитали классику, в то время как в самом начале довольно внезапно понеслись пробовать практически всё, до чего могла додуматься их совместная фантазия. Благо, учёный к любому вопросу подходил с основательной подготовкой, потому Дрифт быстро расслабился и позволил удовольствию захлестнуть его с головой - им удалось обговорить правила, подходящие для обоих, после чего мечник окончательно растаял и соглашался практически на любой коннект в любых позах с любыми игрушками и любыми девайсами, внешне непохожими на предметы для любовных утех.  
\- Да, Перси, - мечник закусил угол подушки, - хорошо… ещё немного…  
Персептор упёрся ладонями в платформу и принялся методично вбивать коннектор в податливое нутро, кусая губы и чувствуя, как пульсирует опорный стержень: действительно, ещё чуть-чуть, и он сорвётся в перезагрузку. Дрифт под ним елозил и подмахивал в такт толчкам. Его коннектор периодически тёрся и утыкался в мягкий кусок ткани с набивкой, что только быстрее подводило его обладателя к ребуту.  
Дрифт вскрикнул и выгнулся до хруста металла в спине, когда на внутреннем экране вспыхнули мириады звёзд, а в резервный порт хлынул чужой трансфлюид. Тёплые капли орошали чувствительную сенсорику внутри, вынося мечника в перезагрузку быстрее, чем он рассчитывал. Фальш-джампер всё ещё вибрировал внутри, но отрубившийся от сводящего с ума удовольствия Дрифт её уже не чувствовал - подрагивал только, переживая постперезагрузочный эффект.  
\- Ох, шлак… - Персептор осторожно вытащил коннектор и потянул за собой струйку смазки. Немного вывернутые лепестки защитной мембраны только помогли трансфлюиду хлынуть наружу. Дрифт снова задрожал в бессознательном состоянии и бряцнул скованными запястьями.  
Учёный убрал джампер и расстегнул наручники. Мечник тут же с облегчением скользнул манипуляторами под подушки и замер, обнимая их. Между ног до сих пор стекало, а девайс под бёдрами придётся выстирывать и вычищать. Хотя чего-чего, а уборки Персептор не боялся.  
Пошатываясь, он поднялся и немного прибрался, чувствуя, как отступает ностальгия по прошлому. Мех находился здесь и сейчас, с чудесным отзывчивым партнёром, которого почти постоянно хотелось обнимать и целовать - впрочем, взаимно. И хотя Дрифт также не спешил признавать снайперу в любви, они оба чувствовали, что им это и не нужно было. Им хватало тех чувств, которые они могли проявить по отношению друг к другу за закрытыми дверями.  
Персептор снова улыбнулся. Закончив наводить порядок, он немного оттёр начавшую застывать смазку с бёдер мечника, после чего забрался к нему и удобно улёгся рядом. В оффлайне Дрифт тут же перебрался к нему поближе, крепко обняв и окончательно успокоившись. Учёный поцеловал его в лоб и пригасил оптику - теперь-то можно было отдохнуть…

Дрифт проснулся немного раньше и обнаружил, что партнёр постарался: обычно липкая плёнка между ног, оставленная после коннекта, сейчас его не беспокоила. Пожалуй, можно было залить в себя куб-другой энергона и снова завалиться отдыхать. Миссий пока никаких не предвиделось, можно было расслабиться. Персептор рядом заворочался и через пару бриймов слабо активировал оптику.  
\- Чего не спится? - пробормотал он и уткнулся носом в белый плечевой блок.  
\- Выпить бы, - отозвался мечник. - Или не выпить… Мне так хорошо с тобой тут лежится. Так уютно.  
\- Один брийм, - снайпер зевнул и вернулся на пригретое место.  
Правда, через брийм, как он и обещал, мех поднялся и добрёл до энергария в лаборатории. Вернувшись, Персептор протянул самураю пару кубов среднезаряженного энергона. Дрифт послал ему воздушный поцелуй и с трудом сел, немного поморщился.  
\- Всё в порядке? - проснувшийся снайпер примостился рядом и протянул тому один из кубов. - Ты выглядишь усталым.  
\- Ты тоже не особо бодрый, - рассмеялся мечник. - Полагаю, после таких рейдов нужно отдыхать побольше.  
\- Сейчас заправимся и вернёмся отдыхать, - покачал шлемом учёный.  
Некоторое время они молчали, каждый думал о своём. Дрифт пошевелился первым - положил манипулятор на колено партнёра и внимательно на него посмотрел.  
\- Что такое, Дрифт? - нахмурился Персептор.  
\- Я хочу у тебя кое-что спросить, Перси, - мечник немного мялся, подбирая слова, - это довольно личное. И я пойму, если ты не захочешь отвечать.  
\- Что именно? - на клик искра снайпера опустилась куда-то вниз. И судя по затянувшемуся молчанию, его догадка оказалась верна. - Ты про мою историю?  
\- Да, - Дрифт скомкал пустую оболочку и кинул её через всю комнату, попав прямиком в мечи: когда он будет уходить, то подберёт её и выбросит. - Ты рассказал нам одно, но было видно, что тебя тревожило что-то ещё. Расскажешь?  
\- Прости, Дрифт, я не могу, - честно признался Персептор. - Это не только моя тайна… И мне бы не хотелось ворошить давнее прошлое.  
\- Даже в общих словах? - предпринял ещё одну попытку докопаться до истины самурай. - Хотя бы чуть-чуть? Подобные эпизоды были у нас всех. Если хочешь, я в ответ тоже вспомню кое-что чуть-чуть поподробнее.  
\- Мне жаль, Дрифт, но я правда не могу, - Персептор прямо посмотрел на него. - Я вроде бы понимаю, что это было давно, и другие участники могли об этом забыть, но… Я приложил слишком много сил, чтобы похоронить эту тайну. Не знаю, могу ли я вспоминать о ней теперь.  
\- Ну, может быть, однажды ты расскажешь, - чувствовалось, что Дрифт остался недоволен, но настаивать он не стал. Улёгся обратно и похлопал по месту рядом с собой.  
\- Извини, - стравил пар снайпер, - я знаю, что это не тот ответ, на который ты рассчитывал.  
\- Всё в порядке, иди ко мне, - Дрифт снова постучал кончиками пальцев по платформе. И подоткнул одну из подушек себе под шлем. - Кстати, всегда хотел спросить - откуда ты взял эти странные штуки?  
\- Подушка. Эта штука называется подушка, - Персептор всё-таки улёгся рядом с ним и довольно пригасил оптику, пытаясь придумать, как сгладить ситуацию. - Один из моих давнишних друзей обожал их. Собственно, я от него и перенял эту страсть. Они очень удобные.  
\- Они странные, я до встречи с тобой никогда подобным не пользовался, - признался мечник. - Странные, но мне нравится. А то бывает нечто странное, и оно тебе не нравится.  
\- Например? - поинтересовался крушитель-учёный, притулившись к светлому честплейту. Скоро в центре будет сиять ярко-алая инсигния автоботов. Красота..  
\- Это был один из тех разов, когда я пытался заработать собой на чипы, - спустя пару бриймов, признался самурай. - Уверен, что тебе это будет интересно? Там… немного неприятная история.  
\- А ты уверен, что хочешь её рассказать? - снайпер активировал оптику и поднял взгляд на партнёра. - Если она неприятная…  
\- Я её давно пережил, и мне не стыдно, если ты об этом, - Дрифт коснулся кончиками пальцев чужого фейсплета, очертил тонкий металл губ. - Просто некоторые, гм, довольно остро реагируют, когда узнают, в какой эксперимент я ввязался ради денег. Я давно всё принял, и честно говоря, мне просто хочется быть ближе к тебе… Но повторюсь: тогда я пережил несколько своеобразный опыт.  
\- Ты меня заинтриговал, - признался Перси, - знаешь ведь, что я люблю необычный, как ты выразился, опыт.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не станешь после этого косо на меня смотреть, - нервно хихикнул самурай. Персептор вместо ответа прижал его пальцы к своим губам и запечатлел на них мягких поцелуй. - Ну, в общем…

_Дрифт неловко переступал с ноги на ногу, чувствуя, как крутится и зреет внутри какое-то очень неприятное ощущение_. Полутёмный бар где-то в глубине города не внушал ему ни капли доверия. И если бы не солидная сумма, обещанная пожелавшим остаться анонимным работодателем, он бы ни за что сюда не сунулся. Мех облизнул губы и попытался успокоиться, представив, как купит хороший чип и привычным жестом вгонит его себе в башку. Желанное удовольствие приятной волной прокатилось по корпусу, и бот откинул сомнения прочь - он пришёл сюда заработать. Подставить кому-то порты или отсосать - его мало что смущало. Главное, чтобы не били, иначе придётся тратить деньги на восстановление корпуса, а не на сладкую, так манящую его гадость…  
Бот решительно шагнул внутрь. У порога его жестом остановил верзила-вышибала, но Дрифт протянул ему трясущимся манипулятором приглашение от организатора. Охранник некоторое время изучал пластиковую листовку, после чего вернул её обладателю и отступил, пропуская меха внутрь. Где-то вдали гремела музыка, и Дрифт, шаркая, медленно побрёл по центральному коридору. Ему велели найти некоего Мейстера. Чем ближе он подбирался к источнику музыки, тем чаще ему начинали попадаться… артисты?  
Дрифт с некоторым сомнением покосился на вычищенного, отполированного до блеска меха, который выскочил ему под ноги. Незнакомец одарил бота сомнительным взглядом и фыркнул. Дрифт хотел было спросить у него, где найти того самого Мейстера, но артист уже убежал. Мех немного потоптался на месте и пошёл дальше… на его счастье более разговорчивые меха оказались чуть дальше.  
\- О, ты, наверное, Фоллдарк? - к нему повернулся мех светлой расцветки с оптикой, прикрытой голубым визором. - Я Мейстер. Наш общий знакомый сказал, что ты придёшь. Пойдём, тебе нужно подготовиться.  
\- Что я должен буду делать? - поинтересовался Дрифт, шагая за ловко лавирующим в толпе выступающих гостей (часть из которых была знакомыми меху интерботами) организатором. - Тот бот… он сказал, что ничего сложного, но придётся, гм, поработать на публику.  
\- Да, ты будешь выступать на сцене, - подтвердил его слова Мейстер и открыл дверь в комнату, похожую на гримёрку, - сейчас сходишь в дезку и сполоснёшься, потом тебя быстро отполируют. У тебя есть пара джооров на подготовку. Если нужны игрушки - вон там ящик, воспользуйся. Я зайду к тебе попозже.  
\- Так что я должен буду делать? - повторил вопрос Дрифт. - Просто… с кем-то сконнектиться?  
\- Вроде того, - усмехнулся организатор и круто развернулся на носках супинаторов, оказавшись фейсплетом к фейсплету со своим подопечным. - Сегодня ты звезда, Фоллдарк. Постарайся как следует. Помни только об одном: ты не пострадаешь, если что-то пойдёт не так, у нас есть дежурный медик, и мы остановим твоём выступление. Нам важна наша репутация.  
Мейстер умчался, и Дрифт остался наедине с собой.  
Стараясь не смотреть на себя в зеркало, стоявшее на столике с баллончиками краски, наклейками-аэрографией и многими другими предметами, призванными создать новый образ, мех прошествовал в дезку. С трудом туда вместившись, он с неожиданным удовольствием отмылся, с трудом вспоминая, каково это - жить нормально. На клик искру пробрало сожалением: а может попытаться слезть? Предпринять новую попытку выстроить жизнь с нуля? Дрифт помотал шлемом, избавляясь от дурацких мыслей - когда-то он оказал обществу услугу, а его в ответ просто выкинули, как использованную вещь. Больше он не намерен прогибаться под кого-то, даже если это означало противостоять, уничтожая себя и свою душу. Когда мех выполз обратно, его уже ждали.  
\- Я Элита-1, - представилась фембот. - Садись, пора привести тебя в порядок. А то смотреть страшно.  
\- Что мне делать? - Дрифт поёжился, но сел в кресло и ненавидящим взглядом уставился на своё отражение.  
\- Побольше улыбаться и погромче стонать, когда всё начнётся, - покачала шлемом Элита-1. - Я нанесу на тебя свежий слой краски, он с лёгкостью потом отмоется, не переживай. Можешь пока воспользоваться каким-нибудь фальш-джампером для растяжки, если хочешь, - фембот указала пальцем на ящик за своей спиной.  
\- А надо? - с сомнением поинтересовался мех. Ему как-то не улыбалось сейчас играться с самим собой. Хотя, наверное, было бы неплохо… - Что там вообще будет? Мейстер мне так и не ответил.  
\- Да мы сами не знаем, - пожала плечевыми блоками Элита-1 и взялась за балончики с краской. - Что скажешь насчёт тёмно-синего оттенка? С твоей оптикой будет смотреться отлично.  
\- Доверюсь опыту специалиста, - увильнул от ответа Дрифт и снова покосился на ящик: он не так часто коннектился с незнакомцами, хотя и приходилось. Если есть возможность как-то подготовить себя, может быть, всё-таки стоит? Тем более, за обещанные деньги? - Пожалуй, я воспользуюсь советом, - решился он.  
\- Мне отвернуться? - ехидно подмигнула оптикой фембот.  
Дрифт пожал плечевыми блоками и поднялся. В ящике он обнаружил небольшое, но вполне себе достойное разнообразие фальш-джамперов. Сначала мех дёрнулся было выбрать девайс, которым меньше всего пользовались, но потом отругал самого себя - уж кто-кто, но явно не он должен заморачиваться тем, насколько “чистой” будет игрушка. Пожевав губу, будущий десептикон потянулся за фаллосом средних размеров и покрутил его на свету.  
\- За технические характеристики фишку не секу, - сразу предупредила его Элита-1. - Понятия не имею, что там и какое оно.  
Дрифт вернулся к креслу и выставил настройки на минимальную мощность - ловить ребут рано, а вот немного растянуть приёмные кольца и дождаться внутренней смазки нужно. Мех распахнул паховую броню, облизнул пару пальцев и на пробу погрузил их в себя: под заинтересованным взглядом Элиты-1 ему было немного не по себе, но нужно привыкать к тому, что на него смотрели. Когда он выйдет на сцену, зрителей будет гораздо больше.  
\- М-мх… - выдохнул он, когда сполз по креслу и погрузил в себя фальш-джампер. Магнитные крепления мгновенно зафиксировали игрушку, и Дрифт ненадолго замер. - Извини, если буду ёрзать.  
\- Всё нормально, - фембот встряхнула баллок с краской. - Я скажу тебе, когда нужно будет потерпеть, - ухмыльнулась она. Дрифт кивнул.  
Элита-1 постаралась на славу. Она нанесла тёмно-синюю, слабо мерцающую блёстками краску на тёмные детали корпуса меха, чтобы тот в буквальном смысле иногда сверкал. Дрифт же успел залить в себя целых два куба неплохого энергона (во всяком случае по сравнению с тем, какой он потреблял на улицах) и даже немного расслабиться. Страх перед сценой всё-таки сдавливал искру, но мех почувствовал себя немного лучше и увереннее, когда в комнату зашёл Мейстер и довольно присвистнул, заметив кусающего губы бота.  
\- Зрители в предвкушении, - хлопнул он в ладоши. - Вижу, всё в порядке. Элита, спасибо. Ты как обычно мастер на все руки. Зачем пошла работать курьером, когда можно создавать такие чудеса?  
\- Нельзя, - цокнула глоссой фембот, - но я всё равно их создаю.  
Они рассмеялись, и Дрифт втихаря, пока на него не обращали внимания, вытащил между ног фальш-джампер. Покрытый смазкой, он тихонько вибрировал, и мех ощутил в себе странное желание погрузить игрушку в рот и как следует её облизать. Странно, неужели в энергоне были какие-то присадки? Приятное возбуждение никуда не делось, наоборот, оно расслабило корпус, внушая меху некоторую уверенность.  
\- Раз ты готов, пойдём, перерыв почти закончился. - Мейстер потянул его к выходу. - Значит, смотри. Тебе придётся сконнектится кое с кем на сцене.  
\- Я должен о чём-то знать? - Дрифта всё ещё грызло странное предчувствие, но он никак не мог выяснить его природу. - Кто там будет?  
\- Хит нашего вечера! - воскликнул Мейстер. - Главное, не бойся. Это безобидная штука, но коннект она любит. Поэтому придётся как следует поработать портами. По сути, просто расслабься и получай удовольствие, можешь погромче стонать - зрителям это понравится.  
Дрифт в очередной раз не получил ответа на вопрос о том, кто именно его там ждёт. И это пугало, потому что Мейстер отзывался о будущем партнёре, как о какой-то вещи? Это будет секс-игрушка необычных размеров? Или что? Но как она тогда может “любить коннект”?  
\- Стой здесь, выйдешь, когда я назову твоё имя, - Мейстер широко улыбнулся и хлопнул его по плечу. - Всё будет хорошо. Уники наш заказчик переведёт тебе по окончании.  
Мысль о том, сколько денег ждало Дрифта, согрело его искру. Мех кивнул, переступил с ноги на ногу и замер за кулисами, ожидая своего часа…  
\- Что же, а теперь поприветствуем Фоллдарка! Нашу звезду - единственного и неповторимого меха, чьё бесстрашие и отвага не подвергаются сомнению! - прокричал в микрофон Мейстер.  
Дрифт стравил пар и медленно вышел из-за кулис. Его тут же ослепили яркие лучи прожекторов, и мех про себя подумал, что надеть визор - как Мейстер - было не самый дурацкой идеей. Бот медленно приблизился к нему и только у стойки ведущего сумел рассмотреть стеклянный прозрачный куб с высокими бортами. К одной из его стенок подвезли лестницу.  
\- Прошу! - Мейстер жестом указал на странное приспособление.  
У Дрифта искра ухнула куда-то вниз. Он на негнущихся ногах добрёл до лестницы и поднялся по ней, ухватился за край и, стремительно теряя решимость, запрыгнул внутрь. Пол у куба состоял из металлических пластин с прорезями, и внизу в темноте что-то явно шевелилось.  
\- Ну что же, дорогие гости, а теперь поприветствуйте нашего инопланетного гостя - органическая форма жизни, не очень разумная, но очень любвеобильная и ласковая!  
Дрифт почувствовал, как начинает сереть. Внизу сработал какой-то механизм, прорези стали шире, и вверх поползли…  
\- Мурена Брут к вашим услугам! - вскинул манипуляторы Мейстер. - Разводили специально для плотских утех, и сегодня мы с вами посмотрим, что же она из себя представляет!  
Дрифт с огромным трудом сдержал невероятно сильное желание с визгом выбраться обратно. Правда, до края куба он почти не дотягивался, а значится, зацепиться и подтянуться не выйдет. Тёмно-зелёные щупы с приятными оптике прожилками поползли вверх. Одно из них на пробу обвило чужой супинатор, словно изучая реакцию на свои прикосновения.  
\- У нас ещё есть пара экземпляров про запас, так что если кто захочет приобрести - подходите ко мне по окончании выступления, - выпалил в микрофон Мейстер. - Первому покупателю скидка!  
Дрифт ошарашенно вскинул шлем, всматриваясь в зал, и с ужасом понял, что кибертронцы… ждали. Щупальца ползли по стеклу вверх, оставляя за собой странный, сладковато пахнущий вязкий след, похожий на масло. Мех перевёл взгляд на щупальце на ноге - оно тепло вибрировало, создавая ощущение урчания. Дрифт сглотнул, бросил беспомощный взгляд на улыбающегося Мейстера - ведущий показал ему одобрительный глиф на пальцах - и наклонился, неловко погладил пальцами будущего “партнёра”.  
Мурена Брут одобрительно сжалась вокруг ноги и поползла выше. Дрифту было немного щекотно, особенно когда по второму бедру скользнуло другое щупальце. Мех вздрогнул и сжал пальцы ладони в кольцо - в него проскользнул другой отросток. Будущий десептикон сглотнул антифриз, подступивший к горловому шлюзу, и несколько раз погладил существо по щупальцу вверх-вниз. На пальцах осталась эта же слизь, и прямо на окулярах бота она впиталась в сочленения. Дрифт испуганно воззрился на остальные отростки, словно они могли дать какой-то внятный ответ на то, что происходило вокруг.  
Мейстер иногда что-то комментировал, но Дрифт его уже не слышал. Мясистое основание у него в руках прямо ласкалось к пальцам. Мех почувствовал, что его повело, и отдалённо подумал - неужели на него воздействовала та слизь? Или в энергоне, который он выпил до начала представления, было что-то, что сейчас давало такую реакцию? Наверное, этого он уже никогда не узнает. Щупальца постепенно подбирались к нему с разных сторон. Некоторые тыкались тупыми оголовками куда-то в спину, другие елозили по бокам, растирая липкую гадость, третьи обхаживали честплейт, подбираясь всё выше.  
Дрифт испытывал странные ощущения, окутанный неизвестным ему растением. Оно не пугало его, не угрожало, но касаться чего-то мягкого - массы, которая легко продавливалась и могла сломаться - было не по себе. Зрители в зале отчего-то завозились, и мех понял, что он слишком сильно тормозит. Сглотнув, собрав остатки стремительно расползающейся решимости, мех крепче сжал отросток пальцами и наклонился, коснулся его губами, лизнул ради эксперимента. Мурена Брут оживилась и сама ткнулась ему в рот. Пришлось распахнуть его и, пригасив оптику (так было чуть менее страшно), позволить щупу проскользнуть глубже. Правда, Дрифт ощутимо крепко перехватил отросток, когда тот, не чувствуя границы, попытался толкнуться глубже. К удивлению будущего десептикона, Мурена Брут дала задний ход, словно осознавая, куда соваться не следовало.  
Мех громко охнул, когда щупальца подхватили его корпус, лишая опоры под ногами. Зрители в зале синхронно вздохнули, во все окуляры рассматривая тайное действо. Отростки медленно оплетали его, приятно вибрируя и продолжая выделять слизь. Страх отступал, позволяя тёплому удовольствию неторопливо растекаться по корпусу и внутренним системам. Нейроцепи начинали гореть, словно по ним бежал раскалённый внутренний энергон. Приёмная система, раззадоренная ещё в гримёрной комнате, в предвкушении подрагивала.  
Щуп, который Дрифт держал, снова ткнулся ему в губы, и мех распахнул рот. Он широко облизнул сладковатый кончик и со стоном запрокинул шлем. Мурена Брут отвлекала его ласковым елозеньем, пока отросток толкался между губ. Дрифт как мог облизывал его, имитируя оральный коннект. Из глубины честплейта постепенно поднимались первые стоны удовольствия, и мех пропустил момент, когда он дёрнулся, попытавшись свести ноги, во время особо приятного толчка.  
Его манипуляторы развели в стороны, растение обвило чувствительные локтевые и коленные шарниры, сжимало и расслабляло себя на них. Другой отросток ткнулся в стык брони на внутренней стороне бедра, и Дрифт, наконец, расщёлкнул паховую броню. Аромата его собственной смазки не ощущалось, поскольку тяжеловатая сладость перебивала абсолютно всё. Мурена Брут нажала на мерцающий над портом датчик, и Дрифта подбросило, прошибло удовольствие от шлема до супинаторов. Оголовок щупа раскрылся и накрыл импровизированными губами чувствительный сгусток сенсорики.  
Дрифт вскрикнул, резко активировав оптику. Против его воли расщёкнулся кодпис, и сформированный коннектор встопорщился вверх, выражая максимальную заинтересованность в дальнейшем процессе. Его тут же накрыли круговым движением, и очередной щуп принялся перетягивать напряжённую скрутку. Ниже отросток посасывал чувствительный датчик, равномерно подводя меха к ребуту. Перед оптикой будущего десептикона плясали белоснежные пятна, а мир за стеклом стремительно исчезал, оставляя его наедине с приятными, но очень странными чувствами. Мех содрогнулся очередной раз, когда из коннектора в воздух ударила струя трансфлюида. Словно в закрепление результата его в глотку выстрелила приторно сладкая, вязкая субстанцию, которую бот частично проглотил. Мурена Брут вытащила своё щупальце из его рта и удовлетворённо ткнулась им ему куда-то в шею.  
Мех крупно дрожал, обессиленно повиснув в воздухе. Растение оказалось крепче, чем ему думалось. Оно с лёгкостью удерживало его корпус на весу - невероятно. Инопланетное создание аккуратно, словно фарфоровую куклу, перевернуло его, и теперь Дрифт висел честплейтом вниз. Гироскопы начинали сбоить, а непривычное возбуждение даже не думало исчезать. По окантовке порта прошлось сразу два оголовка. Они оба раскрыли свои верхушки и присосались к мягким складкам, потянули их, разводя в стороны. Дрифт всхлипнул, чувствуя, как начинает течь по промежности его собственная смазка. Мурена Брут несколько раз игриво повторила предыдущее действие. Менее крупные щупы обвили ноги будущего мечника и шире развели их, полностью открывая открывая доступ к приёмной системе. Мех всхлипнул, когда почувствовал первый толчок.  
Всё-таки гладить пальцами эти странные штуки по ощущениям было по-другому. А когда один из щупов вторгся в него, Дрифт испытал неописуемую смесь удовольствия и одновременно омерзения. Он чётко осознал в тот момент, что если ему когда-нибудь предложат повторить опыт, он откажется, несмотря на любую сумму уников. В порту хлюпало, пока отросток равномерно вбивался в него, будоража сенсорику и тыкаясь кончиком то в одно место, то в другое. Другое щупальце снова присосалось к его датчику над портом, отвлекая. Мех невольно расслабился и вскрикнул, когда в него ударила новая струя смазки. Вокруг коннектора обвился потерявший счёт щуп, и трансфлюид брызнул на основание, потёк тёплыми каплями вниз, смешиваясь со слизью растения.  
Окружающий мир перестал существовать. Дрифт почувствовал, что начал уставать, однако Мурена Брут даже не думала останавливаться. Щуп с пошлым хлюпаньем покинул основной порт и теперь кружил вокруг резервного, надавливая на тугие защитные лепестки мембраны. Мех на периферии сознания подумал о том, что ему повезло: не так давно он коннектился с каким-то незнакомцем именно туда, и порт не успел позабыть ощущения и чужую конфигурацию. Отросток назойливо кружил вокруг, проникая внутрь только оголовком, терпеливо лаская и дожидаясь, пока партнёр расслабится.  
Но несмотря на все его усилия, Дрифт всё-таки вскрикнул. И дёрнулся, когда его вздёрнули ногами вверх. Висеть вверх тормашками было шлаково неудобно, но Мурена Брут с упоением завибрировала и принялась втискиваться в него, растягивая редко используемый проход. Мех почти смог расслабиться, когда почувствовал проникновение в основной. Он забарахтался, попытался перехватить наглое щупальце, однако растение крепко зафиксировало его и с удовольствием принялось вколачиваться в оба порта. Не спрашивая разрешения, третий отросток снова ткнулся в губы, и Дрифт был вынужден сдаться, позволив ему таранить себя в глотку…

Экс-десептикон замолчал, переживая неожиданно чёткие воспоминание тех времён. Персептор лежал рядом и задумчиво вентилировал. Признаться честно, он ожидал чего-то подобного, но рассказ партнёра всё равно шлаково удивил его.  
\- Я вырубился под конец и не помнил, когда всё закончилось, - добавил мечник. - В себя пришёл под утро в той самой гримёрке. Весь запачканный от шлема до супинаторов, изнутри текло, а слизь потом ещё долгое время преследовала меня этой сладковатой вонью! - он поёжился.  
\- Тебе правда понравилось? - удивился Персептор. - Это действительно… необычно.  
\- Это было странно, - поморщился мечник. - Твои подушки тоже странные, но они прикольные. А тогда было странно… Приятно, но странно, и я бы не стал повторять этот опыт, если честно. Знай я, что меня тогда ждало, может, я бы и не согласился.  
Некоторое время они молчали. Дрифт не лез к партнёру, давая ему возможность всё обдумать и подвести к логическому завершения. Снайпер, наконец, отмер и приподнял шлем.  
\- Спасибо, что рассказал, - произнёс он. - Я ценю это. Хоть и не могу ответить тебе взаимностью, - скромнее добавил учёный. - Но моё отношение к тебе не изменилось. Как и мои чувства.  
Дрифт наклонился к нему и вовлёк в поцелуй. В первый клик ему показалось, что он снова ощутил ту приторную сладость, но Персептор почти мгновенно разубедил его в этом, ответив на прикосновение.  
\- Давай отдыхать, пока есть возможность, - снайпер очертил фейсплет мечника кончиками пальцев. - Я рад, что ты рядом со мной. Этого достаточно.  
Дрифт улыбнулся и коснулся губами его лба. Меха улеглись и вскоре постепенно улетели в оффлайн, наслаждаясь уютом и обществом друг друга. Бывший десептикон не сомневался: когда придёт время, партнёр всё ему расскажет. Когда будет готово.


	6. Кап (Солус/Мегатронус/Слуга (yоung!Кап); Господа Всевышние, Микронус, Алхемист, Льедж Максимо, Альфа Трион, Прима, Квинтус, Оникс и др.)

Ультра Магнус немного потоптался снаружи, провожая взглядом новоявленного десептикона, после чего решительно проскользнул внутрь тренировочного зала. В оптику снова бросился контейнер с лампой, имитирующий костёр. В воздухе витал едва ощутимый запах сверхзаряженного энергона. Уполномоченный исполнитель тайрестского соглашения окинул оставшихся меха задумчивым взглядом. Импактор махнул ему манипулятором.  
\- Присоединяйся, - ухмыльнулся он, - с удовольствием послушаем и твои истории.  
\- Да было бы чего рассказывать, - Магнус всё-таки прошёл вперёд и со скрипом сел там, где до него ютились Дрифт и Персептор. - Давненько я не бывал на таких вечерах.  
Сайдсвайп и Санстрикер мгновенно напряглись и даже перестали приставать к ветерану, поскольку именно благодаря милости Ультра Магнуса, их обоих и сослали к крушителям. И теперь тягач числился в качестве их самого высокопоставленного командира - даже выше Спрингера, Импактор и самого Проула. А поскольку они, оборванцы, перешли под юрисдикцию Магнуса, то сам заместитель Прайма мог крутить и вертеть ими в угоду себе - приходилось держаться собранно, чтобы лишний раз не нарываться. Во всяком случае, не так сразу.  
\- Да ладно, старина, уж ты-то какой только отработки не видел, - усмехнулся Кап. - Скольких Праймов ты успел пережить? Троих?  
\- Да, вроде того, - Ультра Магнус неловко поджал колени к честплейту: ему сиделось довольно низковато, и всё-таки пришлось осторожно вытянуть ноги, чтобы видеть из-за остальных врекеров. - М-м, Импактор, будь любезен, напомни условия?..  
\- Каждый рассказывает о себе максимально неприятную историю, разумеется, не для протокола. А так, чисто познакомиться поближе, - с готовностью отозвался бывший шахтёр. - О том, как я в своё время водился с Мегатроном ты, полагаю, помнишь.  
\- А Блерр мутил с сенатором, - спалил сослуживца Санстрикер и наигранно удивился: - Ну а что ты на меня так смотришь? Ты же это и рассказал!  
\- Не обращай внимания, - отмахнулся Сайдсвайп, обращаясь к гонщику, - он часто говорит, не думая.  
Блерр стравил пар и хохотнул, не став продолжать ссору.  
\- Ну так что? - Импактор смял в ладони пустую оболочку из-под куба. - Чем поделишься?  
\- Не знаю, подойдёт ли эта история для сегодняшнего вечера, но тогда она казалась мне жутко неприятной, - признался Магнус. - Я тогда только-только окончил курсы по изучению боевой подготовки, включающей в себя использование холодного и огнестрельного оружия, развитию нужных уполномоченному исполнителю профессиональных навыков, куда относилось всё, начиная от знаний самых разных диалектов, включая некоторые органические разумные расы, программирование и заканчивая умениями шифровать данные так, чтобы до них не смог добраться даже мнемохирург.  
\- Прямо мастер на все руки, - пробурчал себе под носовой конус Санстрикер. Смеривший его укоризненным взглядом тягач подколку проигнорировал.  
\- Меня отправили на задание, связанное с репутацией сената, - продолжил он. - До верхушки дошёл слушок, что кто-то из низших чинов раскинул прямиком под носом у сенаторов ни много ни мало целую сеть, торгующую рабами. Мне поручили расследование, и это было моё первое дело, во время которого я по-настоящему понял, какими могут быть глубоко в душе другие меха. В дальнейшем это нечто сильно повлияло на моё мировоззрение, потому что результаты удивили всех…  
Близнецы притихли, снова прижавшись к Капу по бокам. Ветеран периодически вдыхал в себя химическую смесь, поддерживающую его в адекватном состоянии, и чувствовал, как из самых дальних и тёмных уголков его памяти на свет выползает то, о чём бывший командир крушителей хотел и не хотел позабыть одновременно. И чем больше Ультра Магнус погружался в детали своей истории, тем сильнее Кап мрачнел, вспоминая свою…

_У Слуги не было имени_. Его собрали и активировали исключительно ради службы Господам. Слуга никогда не поднимал окуляры выше положенного, чётко исполнял приказы и не смел задавать лишних вопросов. Он тенью следовал за своими создателями и абсолютно искренне боготворил их, исполняя любые прихоти. Его всегда можно было заметить рядом с кем-то из них, хотя Слуга не высовывался, предпочитая действовать со стороны, когда требовалось.  
Его позвали в покои к Господину поздним вечером, когда обитатели небольшой цитадели с чудесным парком вокруг готовились к ежедневному отключению и подзарядке. Слуга поспешил наверх, в комнату, украшенную живописными картинами и заморскими растениями, оплетающими цветами и сочными листьями свои изысканные горшки на подставках.  
\- Господин? - Слуга постучался и вошёл, когда услышал призыв. - Чем могу служить, Господин? - он присел на одно колено, смиренно глядя в пол.  
“Мы долго совещались, юная искра, - ответил создатель, - и поняли, что наше время пришло. Нам нужны наследники.”  
Слуга раболепно кивнул, внимая каждому слову. Господа не общались с ним прямой речью, не воспроизводили вокалайзерами звуки - они предпочитали передавать свои мысли образами, сразу прямиком в его искру и разум.  
“Тебе предстоит спуститься вниз и найти тех, кто будет достоин перенять наши знания и опыт, - тем временем продолжил изъясняться Господин. - Нам нужны шесть юных искр, которые займут наши места, когда придёт время.”  
Слуга поднял шлем ровно настолько, насколько было позволено, всем своим видом выражая вопрос.  
“Мы не бессмертны, юная искра. Однажды мы будем вынуждены уйти на покой, - сказал он. - Кто-то будет должен защищать наших детей… И тебе предстоит отыскать наших протеже. Возьми у Шаникса побольше монет. Пользуйся ими с умом. Оракул же будет держать связь.”  
Слуга снова кивнул, но сомнения в сознании не скрыл. Как ему узнать, кто достоин? Кого он будет должен привести наверх?  
“Слушай себя, юная искра, - велел Господин. - О меха говорят его поступки, но не слова. А теперь ступай...”  
Слуга поднялся, поклонился и вышел вон. Его душа невольно трепетала - впервые с момента активации ему было разрешено спуститься вниз, к тем, кто жил, не видя солнца и звёзд, раскинувшихся на тёмном небесном полотне…

***

Это путешествие положило начало формированию мировоззрения у Слуги. Он вроде бы понимал, что поручение несло с собой другие цели, однако противостоять окружающему миру у него не получалось. Слуга с неописуемым трепетом прошёл через электромагнитный портал, всеми силами стараясь успокоить трепещущую в честплейте искру. Один из Господ дал ему добро на то, чтобы их раб обошёл весь мир в поисках преемников Всевышних.  
Первым оказался Льедж Максимо. Слуга познакомился с ним на ярмарке, когда слушал его выступление и лично наблюдал, как окружавшие его кибертронцы в буквальном смысле заворожено, словно загипнотизированные, начинали соглашаться с глашатаем. Он подбирал слова настолько ловко и гибко, что в первый клик Слуга едва не повёлся вместе с толпой. Его остановил незнакомец с мудрым взглядом, который невольно повторил слова одного из Господ - меха должен слушать себя и только потом остальных. Слуга искренне поблагодарил его и отвлёкся буквально не клик, но этого времени хватило, чтобы незнакомец исчез.  
Мех пытался найти его взглядом в толпе, но мудреца и след простыл… И Слуга вернулся к глашатаю. Льедж Максимо искренне заинтересовался предложением и согласился посетить с новым знакомым Цитадель Всевышних… Они договорились, что Слуга найдёт его, когда вернётся в город с остальными, а пока мех закончит свои дела. Потому что все знали простую истину - те, кто уходил в Цитадель, обратно уже не возвращались.  
Слуга пошёл дальше. Вторым его компаньоном в пути стал Микронус. Маленький и вёрткий, он попал в передрягу, и мех не смог равнодушно пройти мимо. Разбойники на большой дороге потребовали выкуп, и Слуга, ведомый интуитивным порывом, отдал им несколько монет… И впервые в жизни столкнулся с несправедливостью, в которой жили остальные кибертронцы. Сильный удар по фейсплету раб запомнил надолго - даже его Господа никогда не позволяли себе такого по отношению к нему. Да, его несколько раз наказывали, но Слуга был слишком совестливым, поэтому всегда осознавал и признавал свою вину.  
Разбойники же, увидевшие у него редкие монеты, захотели большего. Когда они закончили, Слуга уже потерял сознание. Они обобрали его и оставили умирать на обочине дороги. Правда, отпустили Микронуса, и если бы не он, вероятно, Слуга бы погиб. Когда мех пришёл в себя, то обнаружил маленького бота рядом. Помятые, местами даже порванные пластины неприятно саднили. Однако Слуга остался жив, и Микронус с удовольствием рассказал ему о том, что если бы не помощь доброго незнакомца… Слуга поблагодарил нового друга за помощь и неожиданно поинтересовался, не хочет ли он составить ему компанию в предстоящем пути? Микронус согласился.  
Долгая дорога через Мифриловое море привела их в город Кристаллов. Там юные искры нашли нового друга - невероятно талантливого изобретателя, чьи инженерные изыски настолько опережали своё время, что меха вокруг считали его безумцем, а иногда и глупцом. Квинтус нежно и трепетно любил жизнь и очень хотел помочь миру и народу своими изобретениями. Слуге хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять - вот он один из тех, кто должен к нему присоединиться.  
Цепкий и острый взгляд Микронуса подтвердил его догадку, и мех предложил инженеру побывать там, где остальные могли только мечтать. Квинтус немного сомневался, но после того, как он едва не погиб во время пожара в своей лаборатории, он передумал. Слуга свято верил в своих Господ и знал, что они будут поощрять стремление Квинтуса стараться делать мир лучше. Простые кибертронцы были слишком приземлёнными и не понимали его мотивов, а потом боялись и желали его изгнания.  
В Калисе же - следующем пункте их назначения - Слуга отыскал Алхемиста. Мех, посвятивший жизнь изучению в равной степени духовных и материальных ценностей, заинтересовал раба. С самых окраин города путешественников преследовали выжженные на стенах цитаты бота, считающегося великим. Слуга не сомневался - Алхемист с его взглядом на мир станет достойным протеже одно из Господ. А после встречи с ним, мех только укрепился в своём мнении. Но как и Льедж Максимо, Алхемист попросил об отсрочке - он не мог покинуть своих учеников, не завершив своего пути. Они договорились, что когда Слуга вернётся в Цитадель, он пришёл ему весточку, и Алхемист тут же выдвинется в путь. Новый друг посоветовал ботам добраться до Звуковых каньонов - он слышал, что там жил великий мудрец, который мог бы подсказать юной искре, куда идти дальше в его пути.  
Тепло распрощавшись, путешественники собрались и направили свои супинаторы в долгую дорогу. В Алтихексе - городе, наполненном бродягами и наёмниками, - они услышали о чудище Ржавого Моря, пожирающего всех, кто смел его побеспокоить. Накануне вечером со Слугой связался Оракул и передал ему сообщение, что Господа уже ждали его возвращения. Мех знал, что у него осталось не очень много времени, а потому, посоветовавшись с новыми друзьями, порешил идти к Звуковым каньонам напрямую. Если мудрец ничего им не подскажет, значит, пора возвращаться домой.  
Когда они покинули город, уже у самой границы их нагнал незнакомец, представившийся как Мегатронус. Он пояснил путешественникам, что считал себя наёмником, мечтающим отыскать в Ржавом Море давно затерянное сокровище. Но соваться туда в одиночку было опасно, а составить ему компании никто не хотел. Мегатронус предложил договор - он, будучи воином, защитит делегацию, а те, в свою очередь, составят ему компанию в долгом и опасном путешествии. Слуга сомневался, но Квинтус и Микронус убедили его в обратно, и бот дал согласие на опасную авантюру - с монстрами, чьи фейсплеты были похожи на его собственный, он уже познакомился. А чудищ, чьи отражения он мельком видел в древних фолиантах Всевышних, мех никогда не встречал…  
… а в самую первую их стычку пожалел, что его пожелание исполнилось. Пожиратель энергона, вынырнувший из сыпучего ржавого песка, едва не погубил их всех. Слуга не умел сражаться, Микронуса же снесло буквально одним порывом ветра. Остался Квинтус, неспособный причинить вред живому созданию, и Мегатронус, вероятно, пожалевший, что присоединился к погибельной экспедиции. Но его храбрость и отвага вкупе с острым умом невероятно наблюдательного минибота Микронуса помогли им одолеть чудовище. Мегатронус пронзил его вытянутый шлем, увенчанный игольчатыми дентопластинами, своим клинком, и они сумели сбежать.  
Слуга оказался поражён до глубины души… Он никогда не видел своими собственными окулярами, чтобы кто-то столь бесстрашно, не боясь смерти, помчался прямиком навстречу опасности. Это удивление сильно смутило искру раба, и он впервые за долгое время испытал нечто похожее на пристыженное смятение. Такое с ним уже происходило один раз, когда Слуга случайно поднял шлем выше положенного и успел заметить под маской Господина испещрённый мудрыми годами фейсплет. К его немалому удивлению, Всевышний не наказал его, но объяснил, что ему строго-настрого было запрещено смотреть на них прямо - это могло привести юную искру к погибели. Слуга познал истину и с тех не поднимал шлема выше запястий своих хозяев.  
Мегатронус, казалось, сам не верил в то, что сделал. А когда осознал свою фееричную победу, то разразился громкими воплями… Повлёкшими за собой оставшихся чудовищ, заинтересованных вознёй над песком. Слуга был готов собственной искрой поклясться, что так быстро он не бегал ещё никогда! Квинтус подхватил маленького товарища на манипуляторы, и вчетвером они рванули прочь, рассекая барханы и спотыкаясь о редкие камни. Мегатронус широко улыбался и периодически выкрикивал не самые лестные комментарии в сторону чудовищ, из-за чего Слуга стеснялся всё и больше. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы так выражались!  
Путешественники остановились нескоро, когда у всех болели ноги и с хрипом вырывалась вентиляция. Разве что Микронус ехидно заметил, что в следующий раз бежать надо по карте, а не куда окуляры глядят. Меха обернулись - они не имели ни малейшего понятия о том, где очутились. В надвигающихся сумерках Квинтус рассмотрел оазис, и боты коллективно решили там переночевать… Но чем ближе они подступали к заветному островку безопасности, тем сильнее всех четверых снедало странно тревожное предчувствие.  
И выразилось оно в том, что из небольшого масляного озерца вынырнуло гибкое существо с двумя головами, с интересом воззрившееся на своих гостей. Слуга почти готов был отступить, когда услышал едва заметное цоканье копыт по песку. Он первым обернулся и замер, потеряв дар речи. В лучах уходящего солнца величественно ступало по песку существо, не поддающееся единому описанию. Слуга никогда не видел ничего подобного - даже в фолиантах Всевышних. Но глядя на него, ему мгновенно захотелось преклонить колено и опустить шлем вниз, выражая почтение перед неоспоримым достоинством владельца этих мест.  
Микронус и Квинтус разделяли его чувства, а вот Мегатронус, окинув удивлённым взглядом странное создание, спросил единственное, что пришло ему в голову - можно ли ему залезть на спину четвероногого создания с широкими крыльями и покататься на нём. Слуге казалось, что он был готов в буквальном смысле сгореть со стыда. Ошарашенный невероятной прямотой гостя и оскорбившийся незнакомец холодно заметил, что нельзя. Квинтус, поражённый до глубины души красотой создания, почувствовал, что тонкий металл губ против воли расплывался в улыбке. Микронус же, как единственный сохранивший разум, треснул Мегатронуса по коленному шарниру, сухо заявив, что нельзя такое спрашивать. Наёмник в свою очередь взвился, что он хотя бы спросил…  
Слуге пришлось вмешаться, чтобы разнять начинающий разрастаться скандал. Он осадил каждого из будущих протеже Всевышних и выступил вперёд, принося извинения за неудобную ситуацию. Они совершенно не собирались оскорблять незнакомца, да ещё и вторгаться на его территорию. Хотя двуглавый змей, скользнувший под его копыта, этих слов не разделял. Оникс - а он представился именно так - несколько смилостивился и пригласил путников отдохнуть в один из его домов.  
На той стороне озера меха обнаружили небольшой лагерь. Двуглавая змея, собравшись с силами, выдохнула из обеих пастей по тонкой струйке пламени, и в ореоле камней вспыхнул самый настоящий костёр. Здесь, в Ржавом море, всё было совсем по-другому, и Слуга искренне не мог перестать этим восхищаться. Тем более, что Оникс после долгих уговоров позволил им осмотреть себя и даже разрешил Квинтусу потрогать его крылья. Мегатронус обзавидовался, но выступать не стал, сел чуть поодаль и вперился тяжёлым взглядом в хозяина пустынь.  
Они проболтали почти до самого утра. Слуга повествовал их приключении, а Оникс в ответ рассказал немного о себе. Оказывается, его когда-то активировали исключительно на потеху толпе, наслаждаясь иной формой корпуса и совершенно другим мировоззрением. Но Ониксу удалось сбежать, и он спрятался в пустыне, где с течением времени обнаружил в себе особый талант - он понимал язык зверей, и это помогло ему здесь обжиться и найти себя. Пожиратели энергона защищали это место, и они заключили друг с другом своеобразный договор - Оникс оберегает беззащитных зверей, а гигантские древние чудовища в свою очередь защищают его, не пересекая границ территорий друг друга.  
Слуга слушал его рассказ с удовольствием, а в конце вдруг осознал, что чистота искры хозяина пустыни чем-то напоминала ему его собственную. И мех предложил Ониксу отправиться в путь вместе с ними. Но звероподобный бот отказался, считая, что его долг - быть здесь. И если это не мешало им сохранить зародившуюся дружбу, то Оникс с радостью поможет чем-нибудь Слуге, если потребуется… Слуга в свою очередь ответил тем же. И утром, немного отдохнув, Оникс проводил их к окраине Ржавого Моря, откуда простирался вид на Звуковые каньоны… Мех сказал, что тоже слышал о мудреце, жившем там, но лично никогда его не видел. Однако стоило добраться до самой глубокой впадины, и, вероятно, им повезёт - судя по всему, старец обитал именно там.  
Пока путешественники брели по горной местной, то спускаясь, то поднимаясь, Квинтус вспомнил старую легенду, согласно которой именно это место считалось в некотором смысле аудиосенсорами планеты. На резонный вопрос Микронуса, зачем планете что-то слышать, Квинтус ответил, что таким образом якобы Кибертрон поддерживал связь со своими жителями. Но это была сказка, и насколько ей можно верить - тот ещё вопрос. Они взобрались на последнее препятствие, и Слуга с удивлением рассмотрел внизу старца - того самого, что не дал Льеджу Максимо его заговорить. А когда Микронус подпрыгнул с визгом и сказал, что именно этот мудрец помог ему со Слугой во время их знакомства, у раба в искре зашевелилось странное подозрение.  
Старец представился Альфа Трионом. Он сказал, что ждал их и наблюдал за ними всё то время, что они собирались. Его близкому другу - некоему Вектору - было видение, в котором им всем предстояло защищать их дом от нашествия страшной беды, имя которой пока не открылось прорицателю. Мех сразу же ответил сообщил Слуге о том, что он хотел бы встретиться с его создателями. Бот немного сомневался, согласятся ли они, но в конце концов пообещал, что хотя бы передаст им его просьбу. Когда они дошли до границы каньона, Мегатронус притормозил и, почёсывая затылок шлема, сказал, что пришло время прощаться - они выполнили их договор, и теперь их пути расходились. Но Слуга оказался шустрее и предложил новому другу пойти с ним: Мегатронус сомневался, однако Альфа Трион заметил, что это и правда неплохая мысль. Микронус показал наёмнику не самый приличный жест и сказал, что если он ещё раз позволит себе высказываться так же, как по отношению к Ониксу, он, Микронус, придумает что-нибудь, чтобы уделать наглого вояку. Слуга в их разговор не вмешивался, но про себя заметил, что его искра пропустила удар, когда фейсплет Мегатронуса озарился улыбкой, и он яро закивал, принимая новые условия.

Слуга помог новым друзьям попасть в Цитадель - летающий загадочный город Вос распахнул свои объятия для новых его жителей. Льедж Максимо, которого Слуга снова нашёл на той же площади, сомневался в своём решении, но желание разузнать, что же представляла из себя Цитадель, перевесило. Он прошёл сквозь зелёный энергетический портал вместе с остальными, оценив довольно едкими комментариями что минибота, что инженера, что вояку, что старика. Альфа Трион укоризненно на него покосился, а Микронус заявил, что за ещё одно подобное высказывание он превратит жизнь глашатая в такую отработку… Мегатронус с ним согласился и показал Льеджу Максимо крепко сжатый кулак.  
Перебрасываясь колкими фразами, меха ушли. Слуга остался в нижнем Восе, решив дождаться здесь Алхемиста - учитель, изучающий духовные и материальные ценности, уже был в пути. Слуга оплатил остатками монет, доставшихся ему за время путешествия путём выполнения несложных разномастных работ, самое простое жильё и приготовился ждать. Но к его немалому удивлению выяснилось, что по его искру в город пришли два чужестранца - они были гораздо крупнее местных жителей и слишком уж рьяно расспрашивали их о слуге Всевышних, что искал для своих господ достойных. Им указали на место, где остановился Слуга, и буквально тем же вечером он познакомился с ними поближе.  
Не передать словами, какой страх испытал мех, когда увидел чужестранцев впервые. Они оба ростом походили на его Господ, но были гораздо шире в плечевых блоках, явно мощнее и сильнее. Слуга не знал, сможет ли он от них убежать, если придётся. А если кто-то из них решит повторить опыт разбойников, то искра раба схлопнется после первого же удара… Он по сей день помнил ту роковую встречу и после знакомства с Мегатронусом даже подумывал о том, чтобы попросить его научить сражаться. Правда, мысль осталась мыслью, и теперь Слуга об этом решении жалел. Кибертронцы подсели к нему за стол, окружив и закрыв собой от остальных посетителей, и признались, что им нужно поговорить.  
Слуга потерял дар речи… Первый мех создавал впечатление великого воина: ему бы в ладони клинок да на передовую. Истинный лидер с тёплым взглядом и искренним состраданием, вбитым в стальную прошивку. Глядя на него, Слуга снова испытал привычное раболепное чувство, какое посещало его, когда он общался с кем-то из Господ на отвлечённые темы - в такие моменты его обычно поучали, рассказывая о жизни, о событиях или явлениях, которые часто происходили в окружающем мире. Но когда второй кибертронец откинул со шлема плотную ткань капюшона плаща, Слуга окончательно потерял связь с реальностью.  
Она была похожа на своего спутника, но в то же время разительно от него отличалась. Чуть более утончённая корпусом, но с не меньшей сталью во взгляде и уверенностью в себе и своих действиях. Слуга неприлично долго рассматривал её, не до конца понимая, что так сильно его смущало. Первый кибертронец представился как Прима, а спутницей его оказалась Солус.  
Они поведали Слуге, что прибыли из кибертронских колоний на окраине галактики в надежде, что Всевышние спасут их народ от погибели. Раб с непередаваемым ужасом слушал страшные истории о том, как невероятных размеров астероид иссушал их дома и уничтожал всё живое… Сбившись в одном месте, кланы решили отправить своих наилучших бойцов и верных товарищей на планету, которая когда-то подарила им жизнь… Прима сказал, что они прибыли в нижний Вос немногим позже того, как Слуга ушёл. И некий старец (Слуга мгновенно понял, о ком шла речь) посоветовал им дождаться его здесь, поскольку однажды раб вернётся. Солус эта идея была не по душе, но она не стала спорить, здраво рассудив, что сюда Слуга точно вернётся, а искать его по всему Кибертрону слишком долго и опасно.  
Мех искренне сочувствовал воинам, но не мог пообещать им сделать то, о чём они просили - позволить встретиться с Всевышними. В его силах было только передать им их просьбу, но Слуга не мог пообещать, что Господа ответят на призыв… У них были куда более важные дела, хотя… Раб поймал себя на непривычной для него мысли: а что могло быть важнее чужих жизней? Прима первым заметил изменения в настроении собеседника и сказал, что они готовы немного подождать. Солус же добавила, что времени в обрез, и чем скорее они решат этот вопрос, тем лучше. Слуга согласился и пообещал сделать всё, что было в его силах…   
Когда кибертронцы оставили его одного, Слуга решительно допил энергон и поднялся к себе, где неприлично настойчиво пытался дозвониться до Оракула. Господин в конце концов ответил, хотя и звучал не особо довольно. Слуга обрисовал ему сложившуюся ситуацию и спросил, как быть дальше. Оракул велел подождать и отключился, ничего не объясняя. Мех обречённо стравил и поднял шлем вверх: в небольшом зеркале, висящем на двери, он сумел рассмотреть своё отражение. В сознании против воли всплыли слова Мегатронуса о том, что мех обладал приятной оптике зеленоватой расцветкой.  
Тогда вскользь брошенная фраза смутила Слугу, и он предпочёл отмолчаться, потупив взгляд. Но следом же пришла мысль, что Мегатронус, вероятно, таким образом выражал некоторую свою симпатию. И смущение, последовавшее за этим осознание, походило на то, что испытал Слуга, когда увидел Солус… Она была строга, но невероятно обворожительна. Полная противоположность Мегатронусу - весело улюлюкающему вояке, идущему по миру с клинком наперевес. Вероятно, под пристальным наблюдением Примы из него мог бы получиться отличный воин. Почему-то в том, что Прима был способен выковать из любой искры солдата, Слуга не сомневался.  
Уже отключаясь на узкой и жутко неудобной платформе, раб снова подумал о том, чего не понимал. Он уже засыпал, когда мозговой модуль прострелило осознание: Солус говорила о себе немного иначе, чем обычные кибертронцы. Вот, что его смутило. Но было ли это особенностью её диалекта или чем-то ещё, Слуга уже не знал. Он погрузился в оффлайн, а когда очнулся на рассвете, то получил от Оракула неожиданные инструкции - сопроводить гостей из других колоний в Вос вместе с оставшимся протеже. Алхемист, судя по всему, скоро должен был прибыть.

*** 

Когда Слуга вернулся в Цитадель, то узнал, что каждый Всевышний выбрал себе по протеже. Включая чужестранцев, которые согласились им помочь в обмен на спасение своих колоний. Насколько раб мог судить, новоявленные друзья занимали практически всё время его Господ… Настолько много, что у Слуги появилось время на себя. И первые дни он просто сидел, не понимая, чем ему заниматься. До настоящего момента его постоянно координировали, давали какие-то указания, иногда даже обучали, а теперь он остался тет-а-тет со своей неровно подрагивающей искрой. Иногда ему казалось, что в нём зародилось нечто новое, но он пока не понимал, что именно оно представляло из себя, а потому старался об этом не думать.  
Вместо умственной работы Слуга посвятил себя физической. Он составил для себя расписание, по которому стал жить: просыпался рано, приносил в отдельные комнаты, где жили кибертронцы, энергон, после чего уходил убираться и возвращался вечером, снова оставляя у комнат кубы. Всевышние словно позабыли о нём, и Слуга через некоторое время понял, что чувствует себя невероятно одиноко… В Цитадели были и другие слуги, но у каждого был свой участок работы, и им запрещалось общаться друг с другом. Мех никогда не задавал лишних вопросов, но теперь ему против воли становилось интересно, чем было вызвано такое отношение.  
Побывав в нижнем мире, Слуга узнал много нового. А общаясь с такими меха, как Квинтус или Алхемист, или даже Микронус, бот понимал, что границы мира куда больше, чем ему всегда казалось. Жажда исследования и некоторая любознательность стали толкать его к тому, что он однажды осмелел и спросил разрешения у одного из Господ на посещение их библиотеки. Всевышний несколько удивился, но дал добро, наказав, чтобы Слуга не забывал о своих непосредственных обязанностях. Мех благодарно поклонился, пока в искре бушевало ликование - возможно, он узнает что-нибудь ещё. Мир огромен и необъятен, и ему будет интересно познакомиться с ним поближе.  
Однако практически сразу же Слуга столкнулся с новой проблемой - картинки он понимал, а вот глифы не хотели складываться в слова. Мех быстро понял, что такими темпами он ничего не поделает, но к его немалому удивлению ему вызвался помочь Альфа Трион. Вероятно, как самый мудрый и опытный среди остальных меха, ему Всевышние разрешили в персональном порядке также посещать библиотеку. И именно благодаря нему Слуга запомнил значение глифов и научился читать. Он был готов целыми днями просиживать за фолиантами, но периодически туда приходили Всевышние со своими протеже, и Слуга моментально уходил, чтобы не мешать персональным занятиям. Некоторые это поощряли, а другие, наоборот, иногда просили остаться.  
Так, например, учитель Солус иногда позволял рабу из тени наблюдать за обучением фембота. Слуга смотрел с интересом, не вмешиваясь, застывая каменным изваянием и впитывая любые крупицы знаний, которые до него долетали. Все протеже Господ также не поднимали шлемов, как и сам Слуга, но стоило им увидеть старого друга, как практически все с удовольствием его приветствовали.  
Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем всем протеже стали позволять почаще пересекаться друг с другом. Сначала Слуга обходил их стороной, но потом Всевышний, отправивший его за будущими учениками, велел ему помогать кибертронцам всем, что было в его силах - практически любая просьба должна была исполняться немедленно. Строго-настрого запрещалось выводить учеников в нижний Вос и передавать туда и оттуда записки.  
Словно в подтверждение этого правила к Слуге по очереди обратились почти все. Сначала это был Алхемист, волнующийся за своих учеников: его искра всё ещё принадлежала им, и хотя он всеми силами старался погрузиться в знания, которые в него вкладывал Всевышний, мех всё равно иногда тосковал по своему дому. Льедж Максимо хотел ощутить себя частью толпы, а потом воспарить над ней и снова испытать то чувство, когда он говорил, а все остальные молчали - его просьбы были настолько настойчивы, что Слуга испугался и принял решение доложить об этом Господам, здраво рассудив, что его сил не хватит, чтобы удержать бота, умеющего уговаривать буквально парой слов.  
Судя по всему, Всевышние провели с глашатаем суровую беседу, поскольку впоследствии Льедж Максимо, замечая Слугу, проходил мимо, не удостаивая его даже взглядом. Это несколько ранило чувствительную искру, но раб верил в то, что всё это было ради них самих. Можно было потерпеть… Хотя с Солус этот фокус не сработал. Суровая и невероятно печальная, она дрожащим голосом едва не умоляла Слугу спуститься вниз и просто узнать, живы ли их с Примой колонии? Она просил настолько искренне, что раб едва не дал согласие - совершить ошибку помешал Льедж Максимо. Он одарил сестру едким взглядом и издевательски усмехнулся: разумеется, и так было понятно, ради чего кто-то из них мог обращаться к рабу… Причина была только одна.  
Недолго думая, Слуга направился к покоем Господ. Если он первым расскажет о случившемся, то будет шанс, что Всевышние смилостивятся над непутёвыми учениками. А если к ним первым придёт Льедж Максимо - мех, управляющий Словом получше тех, кто составлял священные писания, - Слуга не хотел даже думать о том, что будет дальше. Поэтому он снова позволил себе вольность и попросил аудиенции…  
К его немалому удивлению впоследствии он понял, что поступил правильно. Господин выслушал раба и сказал, что разрешит сложившуюся ситуацию. Судя по тому, насколько особенно недовольным и надутым выглядел Льедж Максимо, Слуга поступил правильно. И если Прима во время одного из уроков в библиотеке успел сдержанно его поблагодарить (Слуга чувствовал, что в этих словах скрывается гораздо больше чувств, чем чужестранец показывал), то Солус сделала кое-что, что раб не мог осознать очень долгое время.  
Она пришла к нему в каморку после отбоя, двигаясь словно тень, и вошла, мгновенно загородив проход. Слуга усадил юного друга на свою постель, поскольку его стулья были для неё маловаты, и спросил, всё ли у неё в порядке и как вообще дела? Солус грустно улыбнулась, а потом уткнулась фейсплетом в ладони и мелко затряслась, переживая всплеск эмоций. Из рубленых фраз Слуга узнал, что жители их колоний успели добраться до Кибертрона (местные приняли их и даже помогли обустроиться в Полихексе), но сами колонии уничтожены… И не было теперь места, что кибертронцы могли бы назвать своим домом.  
Сидя рядом с ней, Слуга лишь изредка сочувственно кивал. И когда Солус утёрла щёки шероховатыми пальцами со сколами краски, когда посмотрела сверху-вниз на него, когда поддалась странному порыву и наклонилась, на мгновение прижавшись своими губами к чужим, Слуга только и смог, что подавиться вентиляцией. А потом испуганно вскочить и резким срывающимся голосом попросить её уйти. Солус коротко извинилась, поднялась и покинула скромно обставленную обитель; раб же до самого утра не мог успокоиться, снова и снова переживая непонятный ему опыт. Одно он знал точно: об этом Всевышним знать было необязательно.  
Слуга не смел нарушить своего распорядка. Как и было положено, он продолжал подавать Всевышним и их протеже энергон, периодически убираться, а свободное время проводить в библиотеке. Льедж Максимо немного оттаял и как-то раз даже заметил, что впервые за всё время их знакомства Слуга походил на живого меха, а не на болванку с прописанными в мозговом модуле кодами. Бот привычно покорно согласился, но оказался не готов к тому, что тем же вечером его зажмут в одном из коридоров Мегатронус и Прима. Искра в честплейте предательски дрогнула, и Слуга снова почувствовал, как заливается стыдом и смущением.  
Прима спросил, что случилось. Мегатронус добавил, что последние дни Солус ходила как в воду опущенная. Слуга попытался было увильнуть от ответа, но вбитая в прошивку покорность подвела, и мех, сгорая со стыда, признался в том, что случилось. Он так и не нашёл произошедшему внятного объяснения. Всевышние были заняты своими протеже, и это дало меху время, чтобы попытаться привести мысли и чувства в порядок. Мегатронус посерел и отступил, когда услышал о причинах их с Солус размолвки. Он крепко сжал кулак, и в первый клик Слуга подумал, что его сейчас ударят, но воин только стравил пар и резко бросился вон.  
Прима пообещал своему близкому другу - он так и сказал, близкий друг - во всём разобраться. Чужестранцу удалось успокоить тревожно дрожащую искру раба. И он не преминул лично поблагодарить Слугу за то, что тот сделал для них с Солус - им и правда было важно знать, что с их родными всё в порядке. Смущённый и сконфуженный Слуга покинул коридор, а когда вернулся к себе, то понял, что душащий его страх смиренно таял прямо на глазах. Невероятно!..  
С того дня, казалось, всё наладилось. Во всяком случае Слуга осознал, что ему нечего бояться. Единственное, что немного тревожило его искру - это поведение Мегатронуса. Воин словно возненавидел его за что-то. И если Льедж Максимо, наблюдающий за артистами со стороны, иногда бросался ехидными, а порой даже обидными фразами, из-за чего нередко вступал в перепалку с Микронусом, чья искра не терпела несправедливости, то Мегатронус просто игнорировал своего друга. И мех не понимал, почему!  
Ему казалось, что из всех протеже именно Мегатронус вызывал в искре наиболее тёплые чувства. Но бывший наёмник будто бы принял какое-то решение и собирался следовать ему до самого конца. Слуга настолько обеспокоился происходящим, что даже решился раз к нему подойти и прямо спросить, всё ли в порядке. Всевышний отлучился ненадолго, оставив ученика отрабатывать боевые упражнения, и раб воспользовался случаем. Мегатронус с особой жестокостью избивал один из манекенов, снова и снова повторяя движения давно позабытого в нижнем мире боевого искусства. Слуга знал, что иногда Господа специально заставляли кибертронцев сражаться друг с другом, чтобы они на собственных корпусах познавали всю силу настоящего боя. Сам мех, наблюдавший подобное от силы пару раз, про себя постоянно думал, что уж кто-кто, а он-то явно никогда не сможет делать также… Его судьбою было с честью и достоинством нести своё безымянное клеймо.  
Слуга окликнул воина и, оглядываясь, подошёл к нему. В первый клик Мегатронус удивился, а когда рассмотрел гостя, то вернулся к тренировкам. Мех искренне попытался донести до друга очень простую мысль: они все были важны для него (и временами противный Льедж Максимо, и Алхемист, изъясняющийся исключительно заумно-научным языком, и Квинтус, не вылезающий из обустроенной для него лаборатории) в равной степени. И он не понимал, почему Мегатронус вдруг перестал считать его другом. Но вместо ответа воин с небывалой яростью сжал кулак и ударил по манекену так, что проломил ему голову. С другой стороны площадки послышался шелест, и Слуга, так и не дождавшийся ответ, вынужденно отступил, не желая пересекаться с Всевышним.  
Невольно, но раб снова и снова возвращался к мысли, что, быть может, стоило опять поговорить с Господами. Может быть, они могли объяснить ему, что происходило? Что творилось на искрах его товарищей? Отчего росла такая злоба? Почему в некогда весельчаке с широченной улыбкой и невероятно неприличной прямотой бушевал хаос, грозящий погубить его душу? Ответ пришёл в лице Альфа Триона, с которым Слуга снова пересёкся в библиотеке - мех листал один из исторических фолиантов, почти не вчитываясь в текст и больше наслаждаясь тяжёлым пыльным запахом, шелестом страниц, навевающим на него давно забытое умиротворение.  
Альфа Трион сам подсел к нему и тихо сказал, что Прима поделился с ним сложившейся ситуацией. Наличие ещё одного меха, который был теперь в курсе, смутило и без того нестабильную искру, но бот поспешил заверить Слугу, что он не станет распространяться об этом или как-либо ему мешать. Однако ему было больно видеть, как страдали от недомолвок юные меха, а Всевышние, сконцентрировавшиеся на обучении, предпочитали этого не замечать - вероятно, времени оставалось совсем мало, раз они стали допускать такие… течи.  
Альфа Трион посоветовал Слуге переговорить с Солус и высказать ей всё, что тревожило его искру - он почему-то был уверен, что фембот поймёт всё так, как надо, и это поможет разрешить конфликт. В первое мгновение раб с этим утверждением не согласился, но позже, ещё раз всё обдумав, он пришёл к выводу, что в словах мудреца была доля правды. И поэтому поздним вечером, когда на Цитадель опустилась ночь, он тихой тенью добрался до покоев Солус и, набравшись храбрости, постучался.  
Фембот открыла почти сразу же и искренне удивилась, когда рассмотрела посетителя. Слуга сильно волновался, однако сумел рассказать ей о своих чувствах и, переступив через себя, спросил, как ему - нет! им всем! - быть дальше. Солус покачала шлемом и ответила, что хочет сначала обсудить кое-что непосредственно с Мегатронусом. Только после этого она до конца осознает всю ситуации, и они смогут прийти к решению, которое устроит всех троих. Слуга тепло поблагодарил подругу и поднялся. Уже на пороге его догнали слова фембота о том, что любовь являла собой очень странную смесь самых разных чувств, но не стоило бояться этого хаоса.  
Раб удивился такому изречению, недоумевая про себя, причём там любовь? Его чувства ко всем протеже равно, как и ко всем Всевышним были одинаковыми. Он никого не выделял, уважая и поддерживая каждого - даже вредного и острого на глоссу Льедж Максимо, который больше остальных придирался к нему по поводу и без. Хотя Слуга нашёл бы, за что поблагодарить и его - ведь именно благодаря его стараниям раб учился защищать себя и мыслить так, как если бы он был им равным. Разумеется, мысль о равенстве была строго-настрого запрещена, однако Слуга утешал себя тем, что если Господа отправят его снова вниз, он сумеет постоять за себя хотя бы словесно… А если бы тот же Прима или Мегатронус научили его защищаться физически, вероятно, это было бы лучшим, что когда-либо случалось с меха.  
Следующим вечером - или даже почти поздней ночью - к нему снова пришли. Слуга приготовился к оффлайну, когда в комнатку постучались. С его разрешения внутрь вплыла Солус, а за ней смущённый и чем-то расстроенный, как показалось рабу, Мегатронус. Слуга пригласил их присесть и даже угостил топливом, оставшимся после ужина - ему не возбранялось хранить что-то у себя на особенный случай, пусть даже таковых почти и не случалось. Кибертронцы просили его о разговоре, и Слуга закивал, переводя заинтересованно-недоумённый взгляд с фембота на воина и обратно.  
Солус стравила пар и взяла первое слово себе. Несколько смущаясь, она объяснила Слуге, что начала испытывать к нему чувства, не похожие на обычные дружеские. Вероятно, примерно такие же эмоции переживал сам раб, когда смотрел на Мегатронуса. И Мегатронус, когда сталкивался в коридорах с Солус. У них получился этакий треугольник, каждый угол которого смотрел вслед другому. На этих словах Мегатронус поджал губы и сжался, словно желая уйти отсюда поскорее. Слуга немного не понял, причём там был он, и сильно удивился, когда Солус повторила: он нравился ей больше, чем друг; нравился как равноценный партнёр, каким она в идеале и хотела бы его видеть. Как и Мегатронуса…   
Слуга ощутил, как слишком часто преследующее его чувство стыда в очередной раз оплело искру обжигающими жгутами. Он с трудом нашёл в себе силы возразить - рабу никогда не встать рядом с великими. Что бы ни происходило, кто бы ни был его Господами, роль Слуги во всём этом была только одна - служить и поддерживать. Солус и Мегатронус переглянулись: они ожидали такого ответа.  
Солус сказала, что они его не торопят, но очень просили как следует всё обдумать. Потому что если Слуга согласится стать для них кем-то немного более близким, они в свою очередь сделают всё, чтобы его защитить. Тем более, что Всевышним стремительно становилось хуже - нечто необъяснимое иссушало их, и протеже понимали: однажды наступит день, когда они займут их места и встанут на защиту Кибертрона. А пока… пока можно было украдкой проводить время друг с другом, чтобы познакомиться поближе и выяснить, в каком сочетании ролей они лучше всего могли сосуществовать друг с другом.  
Напоследок Солус спросила у Слуги разрешения, может ли она снова его поцеловать. Мех опешил и только и мог, что мигать удивлённо оптикой, разинув рот. Мегатронус фыркнул и рывком притянул его к себе запечатлевая на чужих губах право первого. Хотя технически первой была всё-таки Солус. Слуга сначала забарахтался, попытался оттолкнуть наёмника, но через несколько кликов обмяк, умудряясь судорожно вентилировать. Мегатронус оторвался от него и довольно улыбнулся, заметил, что всё было куда лучше, чем ему казалось. Солус покачала шлемом, и пока раб не пришёл в себя, сделала тоже самое. А потом прильнула к Мегатронусу, словно закрепляя их общий союз.  
Закрепляя настолько, что спустя недолгое время Слуга снова оказался между ними, стеснительно целуясь с каждым по очереди, пока их манипуляторы ласкали его, проникая туда, куда раб не смел даже смотреть. Удовольствие сковывало его, заставляло реагировать, и оттого обжигающий жар норовил в буквальном смысле сожрать невинную искру. Его чувственно целовали, смаковали каждый сдавленный стон, каждое ответное движение. Его ладони скользили по шероховатым корпусам, не понимая, за кого цепляться. Мегатронус опустился перед ним на колени и сделал такое, что Слуга ещё долго вспоминал со стыдом. С приятным, но стыдом.  
Солус ласкала его хрупкий корпус сверху, осыпая поцелуями фейсплет, поглаживая плечи и честплейт. Наёмник же возился снизу, снова и снова заставляя меха вскидывать худые светло-зелёные ноги и глухо стонать в губы фембота. Время растянулось невероятным образом, и когда свеже разнулённые системы осыпали снопом искр, мягко проникнув внутрь, Слуга содрогнулся в ребуте и вырубился от переизбытка чувств, забрызгав фейсплет Мегатронуса смазкой. Меха переглянулись и принялись его оттирать, после чего ушли, вынужденные уединиться, чтобы самим сбросить напряжение. А следующим утром, когда Слуга пришёл в себя и отправился исполнять непосредственно свои обязанности, столкнувшаяся с ним у дверей в свою комнату Солус заметила, что была бы не против повторить этот опыт… Как и Мегатронус, немного примирившийся с импровизированным любовным треугольником.

*** 

Слуга искренне думал до определённого момента, что у них всех всё будет больше, чем просто хорошо. Но Всевышние начали погибать один за другим, затухая на глазах, и раб осознал, что конец, к которому они начали готовиться, происходил здесь и сейчас. Слуга сумел попрощаться с тремя Создателями, искренне сожалея о том, что они столь мало времени проводили вместе - Господам было, о чём рассказать, а Слуга всегда считал себя хорошим слушателем.  
Но самым худшим оказалось не это - стоило последнему столпу пасть, как на Цитадель мгновенно напали, и раб остался один на один с врагами, каких прежде никогда не видел. Усеянные шипами, с огромными клыкастыми пастями, сжимающие в коротких манипуляторах бластеры, они разгромили Вос. Слуга не понимал, каким образом они прорвались сквозь защиту, но слышал по воинственным воплям и рычанию, что новые Всевышние, не щадя себя, бросились защищать свои владения.  
Слуга не понимал, куда ему бежать. Сражаться он не мог, а страшные рычащие создания совершенно точно желали его смерти. И раб сделал единственное, до чего додумалось его перепуганное сознание - держаться поближе к тем, кто мог обеспечить ему защиту. По пути, спотыкаясь о былое величие прошлое жизни, Слуга подобрал оружие, неуверенно сжал его в пальцах, не до конца понимая, как им пользовался. Правда, почти сразу же стычка с чудовищами показал ему наглядно, куда нужно было нажимать, чтобы обрывались чужие жизни.  
Слуга мчался вперёд, оглушённый и ошарашенный. Иногда кто-то кричал, но в зале Совета, где его почившие с миром Господа решали насущные вопросы, казалось, разворачивалась буря. И мех побежал туда, не чувствуя ноющих ног и пальцев, никогда не сжимающих оружия. Он успел увидеть странных существ, окружённых щупальцами. Их лица на яйцеобразных корпусах, витающих над полом на тяге, искажали злобные уродливые гримасы. У подножия толпились уже знакомые Слуге чудовища, которые мгновенно заметили новичка.  
Всё случилось настолько быстро, что раб не успел этого даже осознать. Он видел только Солус и Мегатронуса, сверху-донизу заляпанных чужим энергоном. Вдалеке что-то кричал Прима, а под потолком, цепляясь за балки одним из устройств Квинтуса, парил Микронус. Алхемист и Альфа Трион, находящиеся ближе всех к яркому шару, чей свет и сочившаяся мудрость завораживали похлеще древних фолиантов. В первый клик Слуга потерял дар речи, а потом заметил своих возлюбленных и шагнул вперёд, непроизвольно крепче сжимая рукоять оружия…  
Мир вокруг взорвался градом цветных осколков. Солус почему-то закричала, а остальные ринулись в атаку. Слуга упал как подкошенный и с удивлением услышал странный треск. Ладонь, автоматически накрывшая честплейт, нащупала непонятную дыру, от которой исходил очень неприятных запах прожжённого металла и проводки. Оглушённый Слуга упал навзничь, выронив оружие и инстинктивно потянувшись к шару из света, манящего его своею песней. Приятный зелёный свет застилал окуляры, и раб со всей своей искренностью отдался ему, окунаясь в неведомую ранее прохладу.

*** 

Ему казалось, что он плыл. Тьма вокруг степенно наполнялась яркими звёздами, которые Слуга когда-то давно видел на ночном небе. Некоторые из них сияли особенно ярко.  
Вон та отливала холодным серебром и была похожа на Льедж Максимо - такая же отчуждённая, язвительная, прохладная. А маленькая звезда рядом с ней, словно в противовес, парила в ореоле ослепительно белоснежного цвета - это Микронус. Чуть дальше пылала голубоватая сфера в окружении белого пояса - это Альфа Трион, мудрец, узревший и жизнь во всех реальностях. А за ним Алхемист - трогательно-персиковый, похожий на неуверенное зарево на краю земли.  
Подле него метался из стороны в сторону зеленоватого оттенка шар - Квинтус, чья жажда жизни и изобретений бежала быстрее настоящего времени. За ним, словно выстроившись в ряд, скромно парила сфера песочно-жёлтого цвета - Слуга так и знал, что Оникс к ним присоединится! Он не помнил, куда и зачем, но знал, что место звероформера было рядом с ними - с новыми великими.  
А в конце, образуя единую триаду, сплетаясь друг с другом яркими лучами, пылали искры его самых близких друзей. Солус представляла собой стальную обивку и невероятно нежное нутро, соединяя в себе в равной степени свет и тьму. Мегатронус пылал ярким пламенем, грозящим уничтожить всё живое, гарью и вонью отмечая свой след. А Прима… Прима первым позвал его. Золотистый и тёплый, словно яркое солнце, он распахнул объятия, и Слуга не смог удержаться от соблазна - коснулся его кончиками пальцев и позволил затянуть себя в перепутье между всеми троими. Звуки космоса исчезали, но в шлеме его сохранился ещё отзвук падающих капель предрассветной росы.  
Может быть, это была влага. А может, чьи-то слёзы… Слуга не знал.  
Он медленно плыл вперёд, сосредоточившись на этом новом для него звуке. Кап… Кап… _Кап_ …


	7. Эпилог. Санстрикер и Сайдсвайп (Кап/Санстрикер\Сайдсвайп)

Близнецы синхронно вздохнули, когда Ультра Магнус закончил свою историю. Степень уважения к занудному командиру немного возросла, поскольку мало кто отдавался работе с таким… рвением. Во всяком случае, ни Санстрикер, ни Сайдсвайп не стали бы разыгрывать из себя элитного интербота, а у Магнуса получилось - причём настолько, что ему удалось распутать сложно завязанный узел интриг, работорговли и целого вагона приятных и не очень мелочей.  
\- Это и правда впечатляет, - присвистнул Импактор. - Никогда бы не подумал, что ты кому-то когда-то отдавался за уники.  
\- Это было исключительно ради расследования, не более, - сухо заметил Магнус. - Приходилось… проявлять некоторые актёрские таланты. Хотя это не совсем моё.  
\- Я бы посмотрел, - хохотнул Санстрикер и мгновенно заткнулся под суровым взглядом командира. - Ладно-ладно, я пошутил… наверное, - тихо добавил он.  
\- А ты, Кап? - Блерр с любопытством покосился на самого старого на всём белом свете меха. - Есть что-нибудь интересное в закромах?  
\- Я столько раз всё уже рассказывал и пересказывал, что не вижу смысла тратить на это время, - честно признался ветеран. - Когда я был молод, многое было запрещено, а сейчас всё это допустимо, и так уже неинтересно.  
\- Например? - подскочил навостривший аудиосенсоры Сайдсвайп. - Ты ведь участвовал в этом, правда?  
\- Я был юн и неопытен, - увильнул от ответа Кап. - Но сейчас процессор на месте, так что…  
\- А кстати, вы двое не хотите завершить наш занимательный вечер? - предложил Импактор. - Кап всегда с радостью расскажет пару-тройку историй, ему дай волю глоссу почесать. Что насчёт вас двоих?  
Близнецы переглянулись, по приват-каналу обсуждая, в чём “таком” они могли бы признаться.  
\- Ну… - Сайдсвайп почесал затылок шлема, - о наших грехах и так все знают.  
\- По нам, может, и не скажешь, но до войны мы работали в правоохранительных органах.  
\- И даже арестовали меня, когда я устроил драку “У Маккадама”, - ухмыльнувшись, заметил Импактор. И добавил, когда близнецы удивлённо на него воззрились: - Да-да, не лично. Но вы участвовали в рейде. Я не сразу, но вспомнил, где видел ваши рожи.  
\- Моя рожа, как ты выразился, между прочим, долгое время не сходила с обложек местных журналов, - горделиво парировал Санстрикер.  
\- Это когда ты ввязался в рекламу полироли, которую потом закрыли, потому что в состав входили запрещённые ядовитые вещества? - уточнил Сайдсвайп.  
Спустя несколько кликов весь зал наполнился громогласным хохотом, пока смущённый ярко-жёлтый Ламбо недовольно ворчал.  
\- У нас и правда не было ничего такого, - перестав смеяться, перевёл тему Сайдсвайп. - Единственное, мы в начале войны едва не присоединились к десептиконам, но вовремя одумались и смотались оттуда. А потом и вовсе пришли к автоботам.  
\- Ну неужели у вас в закромах не спряталась пара-тройка постыдных историй? - не унимался Импактор. - Я заинтересован ещё больше.  
\- Уж если Магнус нашёлся, что рассказать… - ухмыльнулся Кап и пихнул Санстрикера в бок локтевым шарниром: - Что скажешь, малец? Или резиновая прокладка слаба, чтобы переступить через себя?  
Ехидной подколки хватило, чтобы Санстрикер, приняв максимально оскорблённый вид, открыл рот.  
\- Санни, не смей! - спохватился Сайдсвайп, но было поздно. Да и его реакция вызвала лишь кучу вопросов.  
\- Мы с братом вступили в войну значительно позже остальных просто потому, что Сенат на последнем издыхании выкрутился за наш счёт и отослал нас в тюрьму, - холодно процедил Санстрикер, подарив ветерану уничижительный взгляд. - Мы отсидели срок за то, чего не делали, но все считали, что это ложь, и всеми силами измывались над нами, считая, что виноваты мы, а не сенат! - разогнался быстрее, чем следовало Санстрикер.  
Сайдсвайп резко поднялся и холодно посмотрел на близнеца, игнорируя изумлённые взгляды окружающих.  
\- Если кому интересно, то эта информация есть в зашифрованных архивах Айякона, - процедил он сквозь дентопластины. - А ты, Санстрикер, отрываешь бампер от скамьи и идёшь со мной.  
\- Бить будешь? - ехидно поинтересовался Блерр.  
\- Ещё как, - огрызнулся Сайдсвайп. - Не беси меня, Санни.  
В обычное время Санстрикер редко реагировал на угрозы близнецы, но иногда - в такие моменты, как сейчас - голос разума всё же возобладал в нём, и мех молча поднялся, не сводя яркой оптики с родной искры.  
\- Спасибо за вечер, было очень познавательно, но мы вынуждены откланяться и уйти, - алый автобот, не отвлекаясь даже на Капа, медленно обошёл остальных крушителей и жестом поманил брата за собой.  
\- Да, типа того, - Санстрикер ощутимо подобрался, сканируя близнеца и старательно пытаясь просчитать его дальнейшие действия: проблема была в том, что Сайдсвайп в период особо сильной ярости мог реагировать по двум сценариям - сорваться и отмутузить брата, что было бы самым оптимальным вариантом. Санстрикер сможет себя защитить. Либо же мех сухо отчитает его и станет игнорировать, что случалось едва ли с десяток раз за всю их долгую жизнь - и с этим ярко-жёлтый врекер ничего не сможет поделать. В шлеме у разведчика крутились разные мысли, и пока что он не пришёл к единому мнению… Санстрикеру оставалось только одно: собраться и ждать, когда бомба рванёт.  
Оставшиеся три четыре бота проводили их затяжным молчанием, пока, наконец, Импактор не потянулся.  
\- Магнус, о каком таком архиве они говорили? - поинтересовался бывший шахтёр. - Мне казалось, о таком всё-таки докладывают.  
\- Они отсидели срок как изменники уровня государства, - уронил уполномоченный исполнитель тайрестского соглашения. - На уровне Прайма было решено засекретить эти данные, чтобы обезопасить в первую очередь самих близнецов. Из них выбили признание в Институте, разделив искры и доводя до безумия пытками над друг другом. Поэтому по освобождении они вышли… совсем другими.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что тяжесть их преступления настолько велика, что её предпочли скрыть даже от автоботов? - удивился Блерр. - Впервые о таком слышу.  
\- У нас всех были свои… разногласия с советниками, - осторожно подбирая слова, ответил Ультра Магнус. - Близнецам приходилось в буквальном вырывать свои жизни из чужих рук, потому что если погибнет один, схлопнется и второй. Полагаю, не мне рассказывать вам о том, какое колоссальное давление на них там оказывали.  
\- Ладно, это всё понятно, - снова встрял в разговор гонщик. - Меня другое интересует. Никто не хочет сходить к ним и, типа, спросить как дела? Я бы таких дел наворотил, если бы взбесился так же, как Сайдсвайп.  
\- Дельная мысль на самом деле, - покачал шлемом Импактор. - Но я им уже давно не командир, а посвящать в эту отработку ещё и Спрингера.  
\- Я поговорю с ним, - вызвался Магнус. - И хотя технически близнецы подчиняются мне, думаю, в данном случае стоит сделать акцент немного на другом…  
Все взоры устремились к Капу. Ветеран на долгий клик почувствовал себя тем, кем был когда-то давно - безымянной искрой среди глубоко космоса. Внимание смутило его, но мех быстро кашлянул и ухмыльнулся.  
\- Только не говорите, что мне нужно рассказать им какую-нибудь поучительную историю с мудрым финалам, которая найдёт отклик в их искрах!.. - Кап провёл манипулятором перед фейсплетом, имитируя бескрайние глубины вселенной.  
\- Нет, зачем? - удивился Блерр. - Просто каждый из них хотел бы на тебя запрыгнуть, а потом у тебя тупо больше шансов до них достучаться.  
\- Даже если джампером, - расхохотался Импактор.  
\- Мне не нравится эта идея, но в ней есть смысл, - покачал шлемом Ультра Магнус.  
\- Кстати, вопрос на засыпку, - бывший шахтёр перестал смеяться и подался вперёд: блики от лампы придавали его фейсплету особенно устрашающее выражение. - А почему бы тебе и вправду их не сконнектить? Я уже и не припомню, когда кто-нибудь проявлял к тебе настолько нескромный интерес.  
\- Стар я для таких игрищ, Импактор. Пожалей мой побитый жизнью коннектор, - с ехидством парировал ветеран.  
\- Ставлю весь свой оклад на то, что близнецы ещё ого-го как смогут его расшевелить, - подскочил на месте гонщик. - Если бы я любил колёсных спорткаров, похожих на себя, я бы с ними переспал.  
\- И что мешает? - на полном серьёзе поинтересовался Магнус.  
\- Только то, что я люблю меха покрупнее и поосновательнее, - без стеснения отозвался Блерр. - По молодости мне было по кайфу быстро разогреваться и перезагружаться, а со временем вкусовые пристрастия изменились.  
\- Повеяло меланхолией, - заметил ветеран.  
\- Второй Кап растёт, - Импактор опять захохотал, пока остальные хихикали или улыбались. - Но на самом деле, Кап, тебе бы и правда сходить к ним. Хоть просто поговори - у тебя всегда хорошо была подвешена глосса.  
Кап стравил пар, понимая, что выбора ему не оставили. Хорошо подвешенная глосса, доставшаяся ему от пронырливого Льедж Максимо, в данном случае могла изменить ситуацию в лучшую сторону. Как и сострадание Примы, всегда замечающего в других даже малейшие изменения.  
Ветеран перекинул сай-гар в другой уголок рта и на клик опешил: в его бессмертной искре всколыхнулся Мегатронус, чьё стремление погружаться в процесс и доводить дело до конца, несмотря на результат, помогло ему вырасти из раздолбая-весельчака в серьёзного меха, смотрящего на мир с открытым забралом, бесстрашно и храбро взирая на опасность, какой бы она ни была. Последним на него чем-то походил и сам Сайдсвайп. Капу доводилось видеть, как юнец бросался вперёд, не обращая внимания на степень непреодолимости проблемы. Это не было безрассудством, нет! Сайдсвайп всегда здраво оценивал свои силы, но это не мешало ему снова и снова совершенствоваться, доказывая всем и в первую очередь самому себе, что это его и только его заслуга. И здесь нужно было отдать должное его близнецу, в тени которого Сайдсвайп провёл большую часть своей жизни.  
\- Хорошо, - ощутив, что молчание затянулось, Кап на клик пригасил оптику. - Я перетру с близнецами, но Импактор - они должны сами научиться разрешать свои конфликты.  
\- Они умеют, - заверил его Ультра Магнус. - Иначе погибли бы ещё в тюрьме. Но если есть возможность оказать поддержку, полагаю, этим нужно пользоваться.  
\- Нам всем иногда необходимо рядом чьё-то дружеское плечо, - поддержал его Блерр. И недоумённо покосился на крушителей, которые сейчас, не сговариваясь, сосредоточили своё внимание на нём. - Что? То, что я отбитый и перепрошитый, не делает меня автоматически мудаком. У меня тоже есть друзья! И я знаю, о чём говорю.  
\- Думаю, они уже разругались. Эта бомба замедленного действия не может оттягивать взрывоопасный момент слишком долго, - Кап поднялся. - Я свяжусь с тобой, когда улажу вопрос.  
\- Можешь не торопиться, - прозрачно отозвался Импактор. - Я подожду.  
Со скрипом переставляя конечности, Кап вышел в коридор и отчуждённо подумал о том, что пора бы ему смазать все свои шарниры. Этот парадокс преследовал его всю жизнь, и ветеран так и не смог к нему приспособиться - единственная в своём роде искра могла стабильно существовать только в особой конструкции корпуса, с которой ему когда-то помогли Квинтус и Адаптус - ещё один мех, присоединившийся к числу великих немногим позже. И как бы Кап о себе не заботился, но время неумолимо шло вперёд, и корпус сдавал вместе с ним… Как и собственный разум, оказавшийся не таким уж гибким, как хотелось бы: если бы не Перси, бессмертный кибертронец провёл бы остаток долгой и мучительной жизни в пасти безумия. А так у него был шанс зацепиться на грани и повиснуть там, не позволяя себе расслабиться и сорваться вниз.  
Кварта близнецов располагалась в самом хвосте станции Дебрис. Кап за время пути успел как следует всё обдумать и прийти к одному конкретному решению: он не станет отказываться от близкого общения, если всё сложится должным образом. Его друзья были правы: близнецы оказывали ему слишком явные знаки внимания, и если сначала Капу было забавно, то сегодня в нём словно что-то надломилось… Искру затопила горечь по тем, кто покинул его много лет назад. Искал ли старик утешения? Хотел ли обрести среди разделённой напополам искры умиротворение? Пытался ли вспомнить, каково это - быть частью необычного тандема? Честно говоря, он и сам не знал. Чувствовал только, что жутко устал, но дело определённо хотел довести до конца, чтобы поставить жирную точку в конце предложения.  
\- Парни, вы здесь? - Кап постучался в двери. По ту сторону кто-то зашевелился, а через десяток кликов на пороге возник расстроенный Санстрикер. - Всё в порядке? - ветеран оказался немного не готов к тому, каким убитым взглядом одарил его солнечный спорткар. - Я могу войти?  
Санстрикер пожал плечевыми блоками и отодвинулся. Кап вошёл внутрь и замер, рассматривая напряжённую спину второго брата.  
\- Если тебя прислал Импактор, то сейчас не самое подходящее время для нравоучений, - сухо сообщил ему Сайдсвайп. Второй спорткар тихо опустился на их общую платформу и замер, равномерно гоняя венилцию.  
\- Да я просто зашёл спросить, как у вас дела, - мягко улыбнулся Кап. - Мне показалось, вы оба ушли от нас в расстроенном состоянии.  
\- Мне не следовало говорить то, что я сказал, - тихо произнёс Санстрикер. - Мы пообещали друг другу никогда не обсуждать это вслух. Прости… - совсем приглушил он громкость вокалайзера, обращаясь к близнецу.  
\- Кстати, из-за тебя, - красный спорткар, наконец, обернулся и смерил ветерана недовольным взглядом. - Так что вы оба виноваты.  
\- Стукни меня, - предложил Кап и склонил шлем вбок, когда Сайдсвайп брезгливо поджал губы. - Или перекрась меня в ярко-розовый цвет, если хочешь. Сделай что-нибудь деструктивное, чтобы выпустить эмоции.  
\- В бою я тебя не одолею, а перекраска - занятие глупое и бесполезное, - мех опять прильнул к небольшому пыльному окошку, за которым простирался бескрайний космос.  
\- Чего это глупое и бесполезное? - обиделся Санстрикер. - Ты снова хочешь сказать, что я зря столько времени трачу на заботу о себе?  
\- Я много чего хочу тебе сказать, Санни, но уже не знаю, есть ли в этом смысл, - огрызнулся его близнец. - Я много лет мирился с тем, что ты везде и всегда был самым первым. Я привык к твоей сумасшедшей самовлюблённости и смог с ней ужиться. Я поддерживал тебя всегда, когда это требовалось, даже когда понимал, что если ты пойдёшь ко дну, то и я вместе с тобой. А взамен я попросил лишь об одной вещи - держать глоссу на замке. И до настоящего моменты ты отлично с этим справлялся.  
\- Ну я же извинился! - подскочил на месте Санстрикер. - Я правда затупил. И вообще, когда я последний раз признавал свою вину? - фыркнул разведчик. - А ты меня только унижаешь и морально добиваешь.  
\- Парни, - Кап выдохнул тяжёлый химический пар, - скажите честно, когда вы в последний раз коннектились искра в искру? - старый вояка только предполагал, в чём там могло быть дело. Но почему-то ему показалось, что он уловил некоторую параллель со своими бывшими партнёрами - Солус, как и Санстрикер, умела разговаривать, а Сайдсвайп, как Мегатронус, принимал вместо слов только действия.  
\- Это сейчас неважно, - отрезал Сайдсвайп.  
\- Давно, - невпопад отозвался Санстрикер. - Ещё до той разведывательной миссии в поясе астероидов, где мы искали десептиконский аванпост, через который они перенаправляли Мегатрону засекреченные научные данные.  
Сайдсвайп, словно юла, опять обернулся и теперь уже удивлённо воззрился на брата, просчитывая и вспоминая, насколько его слова были верными. Судя по затяжному молчанию, в этот раз Санстрикер оказался прав.  
\- Совсем вы себя не бережёте, парни, - Кап подошёл к Санстрикеру и сел рядом с ним, чувствуя, как ностальгия и меланхолия невольно овладевают его душой. - Вроде в какой только отработке не плавали, а разругались из-за мелочи.  
\- Из-за этой мелочи мы едва к праотцам раньше положенного срока не отправились, - раздражённо огрызнулся алый ламбо. - Уж кому-кому, но явно не нам объяснять тебе, что такое тюрьма.  
\- И заключение на уровне государственной измены, - тихо добавил Санстрикер. - Прости меня, Сайди, я и правда жутко накосячил, - виновато признался он. - Я знал, как важно это было для тебя, и всё равно переступил черту.  
Алый автобот мигнул оптикой и склонил шлем вниз, уткнулся фейсплетом в ладони, негромко вентилируя. Кап постучал кончиками пальцев по жёлтому бедру Санстрикера и жестом дал понять, чтобы тот поднялся и подошёл к близнецу. Самовлюблённый эгоист, который в чувствах к себе мог посоревноваться со Старскримом и Родимусом Праймом вместе взятыми, подскочил и крепко обнял близнеца. Сайдсвайп забарахтался, заворчал, пытаясь отпихнуть брата, но спустя несколько кликов затих, шумно гоняя вентиляцию.  
\- Я понимаю твоё расстройство, Сайдсвайп, но ближе Санстрикера у тебя никого нет, - Кап снова вдохнул в себя химикаты и отстранённо подумал, что пора было заново заправить сай-гар. - Ты можешь обижаться на него и понукать его сколько хочешь, но если кто-то или что-то попытается его убить - ты должен быть первым, кто снесёт опасности башку.  
\- А он снесёт, даже окуляром не мигнув, - на губах жёлтого ламбо расцвела смущённая улыбка. - Как и я… Сайди…  
Сайдсвайпа разрывало на части: ему одновременно хотелось и вмазать брату, разбивая фейсплет, и вцепиться в него и никогда не отпускать. Потому что старикан был прав: ближе друг друга у них никого не было. И никогда не будет. Разведчик всё-таки вцепился в близнеца в попытке тряхнуть его как следует, но вместо этого притянул его к себе и с рычанием вовлёк в поцелуй. Мех не щадил тонкого металла губ Санстрикера, разрывая нежное покрытие дентопластинами и чувствуя, в каком экстазе забилась половинка его искры.  
Кап смотрел на них… со снисходительной заинтересованностью. Тоска по прошлому отступила, освобождая место для вожделения чего-то нового. Оказавшись свидетелем столь интимных отношений между братьями, ветеран подумал, что они и правда выглядели не так плохо, как ему казалось. И хотя в какой-то момент он почувствовал себя там несколько лишним, Сайдсвайп первым обратил внимание на перемену настроения.  
\- У меня вопрос, - прежде чем автобот раскрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать перебил его Кап, - просто из чистейшего любопытства.  
\- Какой? - Санстрикер крепко сжимал брата манипуляторами, наслаждаясь равномерным биением его искры и вообще тем, что мех просто стоял рядом с ним.  
\- Почему я? - крушитель переводил взгляд с одного бота на другого. - Да ещё и так настойчиво… Что такого вам могу дать я, когда вам выше крыши хватает друг друга?  
\- Опыт, - брякнул Санстрикер, - ты наверняка много знаешь.  
\- Нам всегда нравились меха постарше, - чуть более элегантно выразился Сайдсвайп.  
\- Вы ведь понимаете, что я в любой момент могу в буквальном смысле развалиться? Да и выдержка у меня уже не та? - ехидно уточнил Кап. - А что будем делать, если у меня вдруг коннектор отвалится? Да и весь мой опыт, если честно, сводится к тому, что в молодости я пробовал то, что тогда было запрещено, а сейчас к этому относятся нормально, и вы наверняка перепробовали едва ли не больше меня. Я как-то немного другими делами был занят.  
Близнецы переглянулись, переговариваясь по приват-каналу. Санстрикер особенно заинтересованно блестел оптикой, пока его близнец сомневался. Наконец, они расцепили объятия и подошли к старику, сели по обе от него стороны, недвусмысленно накрыв оба зелёных бедра своими ладонями.  
\- Обещаю крепко держать твой коннектор, - с абсолютно серьёзным выражением лицевой заявил Сайдсвайп. - Чтобы не отвалился.  
\- А опыт не пропьёшь, - покачал шлемом Санстрикер. - Даже если его мало… а кстати, почему?  
\- Я пережил три войны, Санни. Сам-то как думаешь? - укоризненно посмотрел на него ветеран. - Разумеется, я коннектился, но не так часто и извращённо, как вы там себе понапридумывали.  
\- А ты не знаешь, чего мы там нафантазировали, - правильно заметил Сайдсвайп. - Так что открывайся. Нам и правда интересно.  
\- И что такого было запрещено во времена твоей юности? - поинтересовался жёлтый автобот.  
\- Да хотя бы коннект больше, чем с одним меха сразу, - ухмыльнулся Кап.  
\- Ты всегда любил нарушать закон, - мечтательно выдохнул Санстрикер и подался вперёд, мазнул губами по шероховатой щеке, - мы подружимся.  
\- Но если я отрублюсь или развалюсь - это ваша вина! - хмыкнул ветеран. - Потому что я вас двоих предупреждал.  
\- А мы аккуратненько, - немного успокоившийся Сайдсвайп первым заурчал движком, раскрывая поля, - бережно. Так, погладим, приласкаем…  
\- Грузанём, и хватит для начала, - жёлтый брат-близнец скользнул ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, поглаживая и стравливая слабенькие снопы искр с кончиков пальцев.  
Кап поёрзал: меха действовали достаточно синхронно, что позволяло ему в равной степени наслаждаться происходящим, не отвлекаясь то на одно, то на другое. Санстрикер повернул его шлем к себе и вытащил из губ сай-гар.  
\- Как ты можешь постоянно вдыхать эту гадость? - поинтересовался он. - Не, я понимаю, что это нужная вещь, но она даже пахнет противно, - поморщился автобот.  
\- Ну и не нюхай, - фыркнул Кап и отобрал штукенцию, убрал её в сабспейс. - И вообще, кто-то мне тут едва ли не фейерверк на внутреннем экране обещал, - подколол он братьев, - а я ещё даже не разогрелся…  
Сайдсвайп издал невнятный звук, а вот его близнец подался вперёд и прижался к шероховатым губам старого вояки. В первые несколько кликов Кап бездействовал, но потом всё-таки убедил себя расслабиться и словить немного кайфа. Тем более, когда рядом вертелись откровенно похабно облизывающиеся юнцы с ещё горячим энергоном внутри. Он ответил на поцелуй, и Санстрикер, ощутив зелёный свет, тут же смял его губы своими, отчего тонкий металл приятно запульсировал. Сайдсвайп тем временем сполз немного ниже и теперь выцеловывал натянутые напряжённые шейные кабели, слабо покусывая их и не переставая поглаживать зелёного оттенка броню с частыми сколами и пятнами, въевшимися в некогда приятную оптике краску.  
\- Открой кодпис, - попросил алый автобот, - я хочу тебя потрогать.  
\- Тогда я первым его опробую, - мгновенно среагировал Санстрикер. - Соберёшь его для меня?  
\- Угу.  
Кап дал команду на раскрытие паховой брони. Сигналы к ней шли шлаково медленно, но когда пластины разъехались, Сайдсвайп с искренним удовольствием обхватил кольцом из пальцев его скрутку.  
\- М-м, основательно, - вынес он вердикт. - Тебе нравится такое, - мех ткнул брата в бок, привлекая его внимание.  
Санстрикер перестал терзать чужие губы и с недовольным стоном оторвался от своего увлекательного занятия, перевёл взгляд вниз.  
\- Как я и думал… выглядит идеально, - резюмировал ярко-жёлтых мех.  
\- А на практике ещё лучше, - ухмыльнулся Кап и подтащил к себе Сайдсвайпа.  
Разведчик прижался к его плечевому блоку, позволяя почти иметь себя в рот чужой глоссой. По подбородку покатилась струйка смешанного антифриза, но мех даже не подумал оторваться и утереть её. Санстрикер в это время наглаживал возбуждённо пульсирующий коннектор, сложившийся вокруг прочного опорного стержня, и раздумывал, как им лучше улечься, чтобы всем было хорошо.  
\- Сегодня только один, - сразу предупредил их Кап, - потом, возможно, попробуем ещё.  
\- Чего это возможно? Я тоже хочу, - возмутился Сайдсвайп. - Так и быть, - примирительно щёлкнул он близнеца по коленному шарниру, - ты сегодня первый. Но я всё ещё несколько обижен на тебя за твой косяк.  
\- Я исправлю его, честно! - заверил брата Санстрикер. - Спасибо…  
Они потянулись друг к другу, опираясь ладонями на бёдра ветерана. Старик с удовольствием понаблюдал за тем, как мягко меха ласкали друг друга. Они урчали в унисон, настраиваясь на давно позабытый лад. И чем больше Кап на них глядел, тем сильнее понимал, что в данном случае положение должно быть не таким, какое придётся.  
\- Искра в искру, парни, - напомнил он им. - Так и быть, сегодня я посмотрю на кое-чью спину и увижу своё отражение в оптике другого.  
\- Дашь ему в резервный? - в предвкушении блестел оптикой Сайдсвайп. - А я в основной.  
\- М-м… угу, - Санстрикер быстро чмокнул его в губы. - Ложись, я сверху. А ты на меня, - скомандовал он третьему партнёру.  
\- Ишь раскомандовался, - ухмыльнулся Кап, - ладно-ладно. Можете даже оба улечься на меня, не раздавите.  
\- Ты же говорил, что развалишься, - удивился мимоходом выкрашенный в яркое зарево автобот.  
\- Развалиться - это одно, а раздавить меня - другое, - нравоучительно приложил палец к его губам Кап, лишая возможности возразить. - Эта идея начинает мне нравиться, я хочу вас потискать.  
\- Тискай где хочешь, когда хочешь и как хочешь, - милостиво разрешил Санстрикер. - Лично я не против.  
\- Я, в принципе, тоже, - Сайдсвайп резво забрался на платформу и удобно устроился позади старого крушителя, похлопал себя по брюшным пластинам, подзывая близнеца. - Ты идёшь или как?  
\- Иду, - жёлтый разведчик забрался туда же следом, удобно устроился на нём и нечаянно пихнул Капа в спину. - Прости.  
\- Всё, разваливаюсь, - снова пошутил тот. - Уселись? - он безапелляционно устроился позади Санстрикера так, чтобы коленями прикасаться к бёдрам Сайдсвайпа.  
Жёлтый ламбо уселся на брата и наклонился было, чтобы поцеловать его, как Кап вдруг перехватил его манипуляторами и дёрнул к себе.  
\- Что ты де…? - мех осёкся, ощутив на своих губах чужие. Шероховатые ладони со сколами заскользили по его броне, стравливая лёгкие снопы искр и откровенно раззадоривая.  
Сайдсвайп облизнулся, сполз пониже и принялся поглаживать его яркие бёдра, которые обожал обхватывать ногами, когда близнец вжимал его в стену и яростно насаживал на пульсирующий коннектор. Сегодня им предстояло поменяться местами, и это возбуждало похлеще любых присадок и возгонки. А Кап, который привносил в их близость свою приятную пряную нотку, неожиданно гармонично вписывался в их тандем. Может, сначала он и не проявлял энтузиазма, но - Сайдсвайп был уверен в этом на все сто процентов - в конце концов старик не пожалеет, и этого будет более, чем достаточно.  
Кап углубил поцелуй, наслаждаясь влажными губами самовлюблённого разведчика, пока его близнец внизу ласкал жёлтый корпус манипуляторами. Паховая броня со щелчком разошлась - коннектор свернулся мгновенно, а защитные лепестки мембраны уже покрылись смазкой в предвкушении хорошего интерфейса. И чем глубже орудовала в глотке Санстрикера чужая глосса, тем сильнее он чувствовал, как подмокает. Сайдсвайп потянулся было к его порту, но неожиданно получил по пальцам и возмущённо фыркнул.  
\- Сначала я, раз мне выпала великая честь первым побывать на вашей платформе, - беззлобно, но не терпящим возражений тоном оповестил его Кап. - И не смотри на меня, как турболис на свой ещё живой обед. Все знают, что вы громко орёте, но коннектиться ни с кем не лезете. Кроме меня, полагаю.  
\- Это связано не с тем, о чём ты подумал, - пробормотал плавящийся от удовольствия Санстрикер.  
\- Ты не знаешь, о чём я подумал, - парировал ветеран. - А если и знаешь, то скоро забудешь.  
Санстрикер подавился хрипом вентиляции, застонал и попытался свести ноги, когда пальцы Капа очертили окантовку пота и потёрли датчик наверху. Сайдсвайп облизнул губы, во всю оптику рассматривая извивающегося близнеца, который одним манипулятором упирался ему в брюшные пластины, а другим отчаянно цеплялся за старика. Влажно поблёскивающая скрутка покачивалась в такт его рывкам, из оголовка медленно скатывались капли смазки одна за другой. Кап для проформы обхватил собственный джампер и несколько раз провёл по нему ладонью, собирая смазку, после чего позволил, наконец, жёлтому разведчику упасть на брата. Сайдсвайп тут же вовлёк его в новый поцелуй, прижимая к себе и с удовольствием вдыхая аромат вязких капель масла, текущих по чужим бёдрам. Санстрикер елозил на нём, дразня и распаляя.  
\- Расслабься, я не сделаю тебе больно, - Кап легонько шлёпнул бота по оттопыренной корме. - Скажи, если что-то будет не так.  
Санстрикер что-то невнятно промычал, продолжая терзать губы близнеца. И ахнул, когда в резервный порт протиснулась сразу пара пальцев. Кап растягивал его медленно, сосредоточенно, изредка бросая взгляд в сторону партнёра.  
\- Вероятно, это верх наглости, но… - Сайдсвайп удержал брата, когда тот попытался разжать заклиненную приёмную систему и с болезненным стоном насадиться на чужие конечности, - можно будет как-нибудь потом сконнектить тебя?  
\- Я посмотрю на ваше поведение, - ухмыльнулся старик. - Да перестань ты так зажиматься! Ох, ладно…  
Санстрикер успел только пискнуть, когда зелёный автобот навалился на него сверху и снова запустил ладонь в промежность, безошибочно нашаривая начинённый чувствительной сенсорикой датчик над портом. Мех пискнул, когда корпус в очередной раз прошила дрожь удовольствия. Старый автобот вжимался в него, вдавливая близнецов честплейт в честплейт, играясь с излишне чувствительной точко. По ногам снова потекло, и это было хорошим знаком.  
\- Давай-ка, опустись на его коннектор, - жарко прошелестел сзади Кап, не переставая раздражать чужую приёмную систему. - Сайди, активируй скрутку.  
Сайдсвайп послушался и, не отрывая взгляда от затуманенной оптики брата, позволил джамперу сплестись. Скрутка подрагивала, предвкушая давно позабытые ощущения, однако жёлтый ламбо, покрутив немного бёдрами, пока старик ласкал его и отвлекал, всё-таки опустился вниз, погружая коннектор в себя.  
\- Вот так, - похвалил его Кап, - хороший меха. Ты ведь помнишь, что тебя любят и ни за что не обидят?  
Санстрикер помнил. Скорее, даже чувствовал, погружённый в себя и свои ощущения. Чувство вины никуда не делось, но сильно притупилось. А то, с какой самоотдачей Сайдсвайп принялся медленно вскидывать бёдра, создавая фрикции, лишало последних крох самосознания. Мех запрокинул шлем, пригасив оптику: он искренне наслаждался тем, как заполнял и распирал его изнутри такой знакомый джампер. Кап пристроился сзади и неторопливо ласкал слегка прогорклыми из-за сай-гара губами его шейные кабели, продолжая поглаживать и прося довериться ему.  
Солнечно-жёлтый разведчик, казалось, и правда расслабился, поскольку лишь слабо вздрогнул, когда снова почувствовал проникновение пальцев в резервный порт. Кап мягко удержал его и медленно, придерживаясь ритма, заданного Сайдсвайпом, принялся снова растягивать несколько редко используемый проход. Санстрикер глухо стонал, чувствуя, как невольно начинают расходиться соскучившиеся по хорошему коннекту системы. На защитных лепестках мембраны начинала скапливаться смазка, и процесс проникновения пошёл попроще.  
Кап по привычке попытался нащупать глоссой привычно обмусоленный кончик сай-гара, но вместо этого нарвался на пустоту. Мгновенное смятение он подавил и нажал на спину Санстрикера, вынуждая его почти распластаться по близнецу. Сайдсвайп шире развёл ноги, и Капу пришлось немного отодвинуться, чтобы братья улеглись максимально удобно. Санстрикер постанывал, подмахивая бёдрами в такт безумно медленным толчкам. Старый вояка надавил оголовком джампера на его резервный порт и замер, позволяя приёмным кольцам разойтись под его конфигурацию. Медленно он принялся вводить скрутку внутрь и, несмотря на возбуждение, отслеживать состояние своих партнёров.  
Сайдсвайп вовлёк брата в новый поцелуй, отвлекая, а Кап навалился сверху, постепенно - раз за разом - проникая всё глубже и глубже. Санстрикер захлёбывался в стонах, пытаясь поймать единую волну. Зелёному крушителю оказалось проще остальных подстроиться под заданный темп, и он довольно быстро начал двигаться так же, как алый разведчик. Из-за этого их принимающий окончательно потерял связь с реальностью, расслабляясь и позволяя пользоваться собой так, как им всем того хотелось.  
Кап чуть пригасил оптику и обнял манипулятором Санстрикера, а вторым упёрся в платформу рядом со шлемом Сайдсвайп. Его ладонь накрыли пальцы алого автобота, сжали, выражая некоторую признательность, возможно, даже благодарность, а вместе с тем и восхищение, смешанное с почтением и удовольствием от того, что Кап всё-таки выбрал в партнёры именно их, даже если на один раз. Им удалось добиться своего, хотя ради этого пришлось переступить через серьёзный барьер и едва не разрушить и без того свою шаткую репутацию.  
\- Искра в искру, - терпеливо напомнил юнцам Кап, шумно вентилируя и постепенно отдаваясь удоольствию по самую макушку шлема. - Вы должны закончить коннект слиянием искр.  
Близнецы синхронно согласились. Створки честплейта Санстрикера поползли в стороны, обнажая самое ценное - душу любого кибертронца, окутанную мифическими сказками и слухами, которые могли бы застыдить едва ли не самого Праймаса. Сайдсвайп последовал его примеру, и меньше, чем через брийм, они вжались друг в друга, обновляя данные.  
Капа на клик отбросило в сторону - на какой момент он снова оказался в прошлом. В том самом, где стоял за углом и смотрел, как сплетаются искрами Солус и Мегатронус Праймы - единственные, кто любил и его, и друг друга настолько искренне, что за всю свою долгую жизнь Кап никогда так больше и не увидел ничего подобного. Они бились в экстазе, жарко целуясь и судорожно бормоча его новообретённое имя в порыве сжигающей до безумия страсти.  
И хотя немногим позже между Тринадцатью Великими, занявшими места бывших Господ Слуги/Капа, разразилась трагедия, какой старик также больше никогда не видел, он всё равно всегда с теплом вспоминал тех, кто подарил ему жизнь. Он помнил всех и каждого - даже тех, кто присоединился к их отряду чуть позже. Их непоколебимая любовь и вера друг в друга творила поистине чудеса. Иначе Кап не мог объяснить, каким образом во время нападения на Цитадель той же Солус удалось призвать свой молот - легендарное оружие, до сих пор сокрытое где-то в недрах Кибертрона, - чтобы с его помощью восстановить корпус Капа и не дать ему погибнуть.  
Бывали моменты, когда старый вояка мечтал о смерти. Бывали моменты, когда он умолял неизвестную ему силу Вселенной убить его. И хотя он знал, что его слышали (Вектор Прайм, может, и погиб физически, но дух его навсегда останется заточён в мире, у которого не было названия), ничего не менялось. Вероятно, по каким-то причинам Кап был нужен этому миру. И единственное, что ему оставалось - с честью и достоинством нести свои знания, становясь мудрым учителем и другом для тех, кому это было нужно.  
А глядя на близнецов, до боли вжимающихся друг в друга, чувствуя, как пульсирует собственный коннектор, выплёскивая редкие струйки трансфлюида, Кап впервые за долгое время подумал о том, что он слишком давно не позволял себе нечто большее, чем та роль, которую он сам себе избрал. Яркая вспышка, озарившая кварту братьев, откинувшая его к тем дням, когда мех общался, дружил и любил Великих всей искрой, напомнила ему тёплой интонацией Солус, смущённым возгласом Мегатронуса, а главное - наивного, верящего в своё предназначение и своих близких, не боящегося в глубине искры завтрашнего дня самого себя.  
Братья с громким вскриком вылетели в оффлайн, сопровождаемый постперезагрузочным эффектом. Кап со стоном уткнулся фейсплетом в спину Санстрикера, сжимая его до хруста деталей и горько радуясь тому, что близнецы не видели, насколько сломленной была его душа на самом деле. Ему казалось, что он давно всё пережил и отпустил, но эти два наглых юнца. Две искорки, пережившие ужас не только войны, но и тюрьмы. Меха, подсознательно разглядевшие в нём то, о чём он позабыл много ворн назад...  
Кап не мог не признаться самому себе в том, что им невольно удалось всколыхнуть в нём то, что было похоронено миллионы лет назад. Автобот избегал их и подшучивал над ними просто потому, что на подсознательном уровне ощущал страх, который вызывал в нём беспокойство. Тревогу, что он так и не отпустил своих друзей, что не простил самого себя, а главное - что позабыл то, чему его учили. Вероятно, это звучало мелочно, но Кап действительно стыдливо радовался тому, что сейчас юнцы-разведчики валялись в отключке.  
На клик старик почувствовал прикосновение к своему плечевому блоку. Он резко обернулся, позабыв что его коннектор до сих пор был в приёмной системе Санстрикера. Провода опасно натянулись, и Кап проворонил момент, успев заметить лишь чью-то тень краем оптики. Как только джампер удалось свернуть, мех обернулся - в комнате никого не было. Зато под ним завозился Сайдсвайп.  
\- Останешься? - полусонно пробормотал он и потянул ветерана за запястье.  
Кап вообще-то не собирался там задерживаться, но что-то глубоко внутри подтолкнуло его к тому, чтобы согласиться. Он с трудом умостился на узкой для троих меха платформе и мгновенно оказался зажат между близнецами, удобно устроившимися рядом с ним. Сайдсвайп обнял его спереди, засопел тому куда-то в шейные кабели, пока Санстрикер прижимался к нему сзади, крепко обнимая и одновременно касаясь близнеца - теперь им было хорошо. Тепло, уютно, безопасно.  
Снедаемый разными чувствами, Кап всё-таки расслабился и медленно провалился в оффлайн. Периферией взгляда он снова успел заметить чью-то тень: Вектор Прайм тепло ему улыбнулся - _всё шло своим чередом_.


End file.
